The Fairy and The Wolf: This will be, yes, siree
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: This is the sequel to my Monroe/OC fic so it might be an idea to read The Fairy and The Wolf first. Set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, this fic will follow Monroe &Alice as they embark on their own family. If you enjoy please review
1. Chapter 1: 5 years time

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

* * *

><p><em>7 years ago Monroe had been living by himself. He had been leading a peaceful solitary life. Monroe had kept himself to himself, not bothering anyone else around him and focusing on leading a better life then he had previously. He was settled and content. Then Nick Burkhardt happened and because of Nick Burkhardt, Alice Shriver. <em>

_Now Monroe was happier than he could have imagined himself to be. Now he was part of a family almost a pack. Now he was called Uncle by a friend's child, something he never would have predicted. Now Monroe was living, quite happily, with a woman he loved. A fairy, something else he never could of predicted. _

* * *

><p>'Juliette, you have to tell us how you make these smoothies, they are simply to die for!' Molly said to Juliette interrupting her and Alice who were laughing.<p>

Alice rolled her eyes and moved away from them. She could do without the sickly sweet, perfect moms today. Alice sidled away from them, pretending to be inspecting the flowers hanging from the basket in Juliette's yard. It was Alexander's 5th birthday party. Juliette had invited all his school friends around to the house and they were currently running riot in the yard with Nick and Monroe.

Monroe noticed Alex kept watching the gate for his best friend Elliot, who was always late. Juliette and Nick had gotten Alex into a really good school just in town. Unfortunately Juliette had caught the attention of some of the 'upmarket' moms. These were people who classed themselves as upper class. Who wouldn't be seen dead in anything that wasn't designer, who cringed away at the thought of dirty bars and shots, whose kids were made to practice things for hours on end; things which they had no interest in. They were the women whose husbands went out to work earning the wages while they stayed inside cleaning all day. Who hosted dinner parties and brunches. They were the prim and proper of suburbia.

Alice had no problem with this. People could live their lives as they saw fit. What she didn't like was the way Molly and her merry band of P.T.A moms looked down on her and Elliot's mother Cassie, because they weren't exactly their sort of people. Alice couldn't stomach trying to live up to the 'social etiquette' these housewives put in place. She had no need to cover herself away from the world. Alice was free from a lot of the things that constrained the housewives.

There was a reason they were drawn to Juliette though. As fun as Juliette was, she had an air of grace about her, there was something about her that drew people in and Molly had wanted to get her into 'their gang' since day one. Alice wasn't too bothered by this. They were grownups not school kids. It was the whispering and the comments and the looks to her and Monroe that bothered her.

Alice stood for a moment knowing that Molly was shooting her glances from across the garden. They didn't see eye to eye on anything.

'You ok?' Monroe suddenly said behind her slipping his hands around her waist. Kissing the soft spot just behind her ear, which he knew caused a small giggle from Alice. He rested his head on her neck.

'Yeah, just not in the mood for the whole Desperate Housewives routine. I wish Cassie would hurry her ass up.' Alice said. Monroe could sense the tension in her voice. He'd seen the way the other mothers and fathers looked at him and Alice when Nick and Juliette had parties. Like they weren't good enough for their circles; he was too enthusiastic about things and Alice was too outspoken. He knew, no matter how much Alice said it didn't, that it bothered her, just a little.

'Ignore them they're just jealous.' Monroe whispered into her ear kissing it lightly. Alice raised her eyebrows in response turning her head to him, she smiled.

'They are!' He said as she turned back. 'They're jealous because they couldn't pull off blue hair, because they couldn't pull of that dress which by the way, I like a lot. Mostly they're jealous because you've got me though. I mean we all know I'm irresistible.' Monroe kissed her and let out a small growl as he kissed her neck playfully. Alice smacked his arm in return but didn't pull away from his arms around her waist.

'Uncle Roe, Uncle Roe! Come see what I learnt on the gym bars!' Alex suddenly said running over to them. 'You can come too Alice?' He said happily. Alice knew he wasn't bothered if she saw though. Uncle Roe had to see though, he always had to see. She smiled at them.

'What did you learn?' Monroe asked him enthusiastically, letting go of Alice and looking at Alex.

'Dad showed me how to hang upside down! Like Batman!' Alex retorted in excitement.

'Well now this I gotta see!' Monroe said returning Alex's excitement and shooting Alice a smile. He let the young boy grab his hand and drag him around the side of the garden to where his climbing frame was. Which, Monroe had helped Nick put up only a year ago.

'I thought I'd find you in here.' Cassie said. She joined Alice who had retreated into the kitchen to get something a little stronger than just lemonade. 'Hey save some for me!' She said. Alice smiled at her.

Cassie had met Juliette through a Mothers group Juliette had been roped into going to. Alex and Elliot had ended up at the same playgroup and had become best friends. Now they both attended the same school and were never out of each other's pockets. Cassie and Juliette had become friends, which led to Alice and Cassie ending up friends.

What had only cemented Cassie's friendship with them was the fact she knew about the creature world. She wasn't one herself but had dated a guy who was. Cassie leant against the fridge. She was tall with light straight long blonde hair that sat messily on her head. Her skin had a light natural tan to it and she had a large tattoo down one arm.

'I'm glad you got here at last!' Alice said. Cassie rolled her eyes at her. She was late to everything. 'If I have to hear one more time about how white Jennie's picket fences are or how well little Christopher is doing at school I'll scream!' Alice said, she heard a small cough from behind her and turned. Molly's heels clicked on Juliette's kitchen floor.

'Juliette sent me in for ice.' She smiled sickly at Alice and Cassie, dipped her head in the freezer and then left. Alice brought her hand to her face and Cassie laughed at her. 'Great!' Alice cried.

'You know your wolf man is currently helping teach my son how to hang upside down from things!' she said to Alice mocking annoyance.

'Hey, that's nothing to do with me!' Alice held her hands up in defence.

'Seriously, guys you're not going to save me from the picket fence parade? What kind of friends are you?' Juliette asked from the doorway a smile passing over her face. She sighed softly and moved into the kitchen, without asking she took the drink from Alice's hand and downed it in one.

'You made your bed, you lie in it!' Alice said. 'Oh hey I knew I had something to tell you. There's this couple having some anniversary at the bar, anyway they want a cake making. A thousand bucks to spend on it too figured you might want it?' Alice said.

'Definitely!' Cassie replied. She owned a small bakery in town and Alice liked to throw business her way anytime she could. It wasn't easy for her bringing up a kid on her own.

'A thousand bucks on cake!' Juliette said shocked dipping her head into the fridge and pulling out the beautiful knights and dragons themed cake Cassie had made for Alex.

'Hey people have spent more.' Cassie replied.

* * *

><p>'Rawwwwrrrr!' Monroe cried grabbing Alex around the waist and lifting him easily running off with him around the garden. It was getting late. The sun was beginning to set and most of Alex's other friends had gone home, now only Elliot, Sam and Ronan remained. They were playing at being knights in the garden.<p>

'Let him go or we'll fight you!' Elliot said. Each of them had a fake sword in their hands pretending to be knights. Nick had disappeared to grab some more beer.

'Never! I'm going to use him in my soup!' Monroe said and he pretended to growl. He was holding Alex upside down who was giggling. Monroe put him upright.

'Please do the wolf thing Uncle Roe! Please it's better!' Alex asked whispering to the older man as he turned to him.

'I can't kid you know that.' Monroe said ruffling his hair. 'Our secret, remember. Maybe you and Elliot can hunt me out again tomorrow kay?' he ruffled his hair again. Alex looked a little disappointed but then smiled and looked over Monroe's shoulder.

'Look out.' He whispered.

'Oh Noooooooooo!' Monroe cried as Elliot pretended to stab him with the sword. With the sword tucked under his arm he pretended to die and the little boys around him let out a cheer as he fell back onto the grass.

'We killed the monster!' shouted Elliot in triumph and he high fived Alex and they all went running off. 'We killed the monster, we killed the monster.' They chanted running back up to the house.

Nick let out a laugh as Monroe picked himself off the ground dusting the bracken off him. 'Beer?' he asked.

'Please.' He replied sighing to Nick. 'Who'd have thought I'd have a Grimm's kid calling me Uncle, huh' he said watching them pretend sword fighting.

'You're still saying that?' Nick said. 'You and Alice still not?' he began gesturing to the kids with his beer.

'I dunno man, I mean after what happened last time. I don't want to pressure her you know.' Monroe replied looking at his beer rather than Nick. Nick knew Monroe wanted kids of his own. At least one and he'd make a good dad. Anyone only had to see him with Alex and Elliot to know that.

'She sort of clams up a little or changes the subject when I try to bring it up. I think she's wary, or scared, I dunno. She's told me that you know if it happens it happens, but I kind of want to hurry things up a little y'know.' He said after a pause.

'I'm sorry, Monroe.' Nick said not really knowing what to say. He still felt guilty about what had happened.

'Me and Juliette have said that we're more than happy for another little accident.' Nick said. 'Best mistake I ever made.' He smiled, a mixture of pride and guilt welling inside him.

Monroe looked up from his bottle to see Alice watching him a smile on her face. He wanted them to have a family, he really did. He couldn't imagine a better mother and as much as he loved Juliette and Nick, he was jealous of them. Monroe had never even thought about children. Not until they'd been told 5 years ago that Alice had lost a baby due to her taking on three thugs in an effort to protect Nick and a pregnant Juliette. Alice hadn't even known she was pregnant and they hadn't had much discussion on the subject since. It still hurt Alice. She still felt guilty because she hadn't known, because she hadn't been able to protect it. Monroe couldn't help it though when he saw her with Alex and Elliot he couldn't help thinking what it would be like if they had their own children. When Nick told him about stuff Alex had done in school he couldn't wait for the day when he had a child of his own that he could boast about.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue Me

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady<br>Men's shirts-short skirts  
>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style<br>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction! _

Monroe watched her, entranced, Alice was on the bar top, she liked to do that from time to time, when she was in one of her more confident moods, which was usually after Cara had convinced her to sing and after several shots. He watched her dip down knees bent and rise slowly and he couldn't help the tightening sensation in his stomach. Even after 5 years she still had the ability to turn him on in an instant. If anything it had gotten worse, she knew that he knew exactly which expressions were the ones that told him she wanted him. He knew most of the guys in the bar would be watching Cara the blonde with legs from here to eternity, the body to die for, who when it came to performing like this was often a lot more ready for it then Alice. Monroe wasn't though. He couldn't take his eyes off Alice. Cara liked to use music to show herself off, it seemed to give her a sense of power, for Alice music expressed everything she couldn't just say. You could usually get a pretty good idea of her mood from what she was listening to. Music like this was fun and exciting, performing like this made Alice feel every bit as confident as Cara.

Alice shook her head in response to the wolf whistles as Daniel helped her down. Alice had taken over as manager of the bar when Gary had decided he wanted to go part time early on last year, he'd asked Alice and she'd jumped at the chance. It was a pay rise and she got to choose her hours, she wasn't going to turn that down. Cara had been made a supervisor and they shared some of the duties. Gary came in to drink a lot in the beginning see how things were going because he loved the bar, it was his home as well as his business but he wanted to see a little more of the world.

There was a flurry of attention around the bar as Cara and Alice handed back over their microphones so the evening's entertainment could continue, their rendition seemed to have given everyone in the room a boost and everyone was soon queuing up to have a go.

One of the good things about working in the bar was the atmosphere generated from the staff and customers alike, sure sometimes the bar was quiet, sometimes the atmosphere was a little more sombre then usual but most nights it was fun. Exceptionally fun, even when they were packed to the rafters with patrons.

Monroe watched Alice from the other end of the bar, he didn't come in as often as he used too but he still enjoyed being able to knock off work and come in for a beer. Seeing Alice was a bonus.

Nobody bothered when Monroe darted around the side of the bar later, everyone was used to it, he'd been chatting to Daniel about his cello playing, Daniel was desperately trying to get a 30's night going and he wanted Monroe to be part of the band. Monroe refused.

_Rescue me or take me in your arms._ Alice was singing in her office back to the door. Monroe walked in and clicked the door closed softly the blind banging softly against the door, Alice was wiggling her hips dancing to a tune of the music playing softly inside the office she was rifling through some papers.

_Coz I need you and your love too _she sang softly turning to face him and gesturing him forward with a wiggle of her finger. Monroe moved forward slowly.

_Coz I need you by my side'_, Alice sung inches away from his face, she kissed him supressing a small giggle her hips still swaying a little as she put her arms around his neck. She was playing a dangerous game with him. She kissed him again '_Come on and take my heart.' _She sang in between them. _'Take your love and conquer every part' _she sang he watched her eyes light up as she sung it. He swayed a little to the music with her. She kissed him again deeply swinging on his neck a little to the music and singing, she ran a trail with her fingers just over the patch of skin above his hip bone, '_Come on baby and take my hand, come on baby and be man'_ she sang to him softly, she was teasing him. Monroe kissed her fiercely and pushed her against the desk, a force that probably would have caused him some discomfort had he been on the receiving end. Alice let out a shriek and giggle and accepted as his mouth seemed to take over hers, she could feel the need in his kiss.

'Wait.' Alice said, they were in the office what was she playing at someone could walk in.

'What.' Monroe growled in annoyance.

'Don't you think we should wait I mean, look at where we are what if someone…' Alice began. Monroe walked over to the door and clicked the lock. He made sure the blind covered the door.

'There.' He said but it came out more as a growl, he pushed the papers Alice had on the desk onto the floor and lifted her roughly onto the desk his mouth on hers again. It was a good job she was on a sturdy surface because Alice felt herself go a little weak as he kissed her like that. Monroe felt the change in her body that he liked, when he knew that she surrendered to him completely and would do pretty much anything he asked. He was having that effect on her and it made his own excitement heighten. She bit on his lip drawing it away ever so slightly and causing him to growl, the good thing about Alice was she enjoyed wearing skirts and dresses a lot and when she decided to where those jeans, they were fiddly and annoying and Monroe thought he'd gotten rid of them when he broke the last pair.

Monroe kissed her neck as he fiddled with the button on them, Alice let out a low moan in anticipation and he had to shush her. She bit down on her lip hard as he pulled the jeans off. Monroe leant over her and kissed her again, Alice threw her head back trying to keep quiet.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

'Fuck.' Alice said a little breathlessly.

'Alice hon they're asking for you again.' Cara said from behind the door, Monroe nibbled on her neck trying to make it hard for her to concentrate on what to say.

'Ok, I'll be out, I'll be out in a minute.' She replied trying to keep her voice steady. Monroe watched her for a second as a smile passed over her lips. He put his forehead against hers and his hands on her face as he watched her intently, pleasure coursing through her veins.

Alice smelled the same as ever, that same smoky scent. In the throes of passion though she always smelled a little sweeter, it was something Monroe had become accustomed too, a little hint that he knew he was doing the right thing. In next to no time Alice was biting down hard on his shoulder almost breaking the skin, Monroe couldn't do the same he didn't want to leave a mark and he had to kiss her fiercely. Panting he pulled away from her and righted himself, leaving Alice breathless and feeling a little weak on the desk. Alice righted herself and let out a small laugh as Monroe stepped back in front of her, putting his forehead against hers and kissing the bridge of her nose.

Monroe traced the back of his fingers over her cheeks, which were a little flushed and hot, he smiled at the heat.

'Come on then.' He said, stepping away from her and clicking the lock on the door.

'Give me a bloody second.' Alice said regaining her composure. Monroe let out a chuckle at her and crossed back to her kissing her. 'Are my cheeks red?' she asked him slapping his chest lightly.

'No, you look fine, none ruffled.' He chuckled again. Alice shook her head at him.

'Your crowd awaits you.' Cara said as Alice moved back into the bar, Monroe took his seat at the bar again and Cara looked between them, and back to the office a sly smile and intirgued look crossing over her face.

'Don't be so filthy minded Cara!' Alice cried, but she couldn't help feeling the pang in her stomach and had to resist the urge to smile at the memory.

'Come on Alice! It's your turn! Come on!' Daniel cried to her from the small stage.

'You take it!' Alice shouted back. She pulled two bottles out and passed one to Monroe, running a finger along his hand, she was wishing they were alone at home. They could cuddle up on the couch. No one else in the room mattered right now. Alice shook her head and her hair out and Monroe caught the remnants of the sweet smoky scent as she did. 'I told Juliette we'd have Alex tomorrow, you know so her and Nick can go out.' She said breezily.

Monroe's eyes lit up a little. He loved minding Alex about as much as he loved his herbal teas and exotic coffees.

'Juliette's gunna drop him off around 5, I'll still be here though, dyou reckon you'll be home then?' she asked him.

'I'll be in.' he smiled at her.

* * *

><p>'Uncle Roe why don't you and Alice have a baby?' Alex asked him as he sat on the couch munching his way through a packet of nachos.<p>

'Well, we just haven't gotten one yet, but we might do someday.' Monroe said looking up from the TV.

'Well can you hurry up, because then me and Elliot could make friends with him and he can help us fight off dragons and build a tree house.' Alex said offhandedly as he stuffed another lot of nachos into his mouth, he didn't take his eyes off the cartoon characters on screen. Monroe chuckled.

'What is it was a girl?' he asked.

'Well then she could help us instead. Girls can fight dragons too, or she could be the princess if she wanted too.' The young boy replied. 'Me and Elliot would look after her!' They were silent again for a moment.

'But it would be better if it was a boy, because then maybe he would be a wolf like you and that would make it even more fun.' Alex smiled.

'Ok mister I think you've had enough of those, Auntie Alice might tell me off if you eat all her Nachos.' Monroe said to him taking the bag away.

'Awwww, but Alice said I can always share her nachos!' he protested.

'Not all of them though! Besides you don't want to get fat because then you won't be able to fight off any dragons will you!' Monroe replied. Alex seemed to consider it for a moment and then he nodded to the older man.

'Ok then!' he said. Monroe stood up and took the remnants of the bag into the kitchen, the idea of a child of his own playing on his mind again. _'Me and Elliot would look after her.'_ Like a protective sibling before he'd even met her. It made Monroe's heart skip a little, he smiled again. He could imagine that, if his little girl got into any trouble, not that she would but Alex would help her out. Just like Monroe helped Nick out. It was a sweet thought, but he shook his head trying to rid himself of it, wanting something too much was never a good thing.

'Uncle Roe?' Alex shouted from the living room.

'S'up kiddo?' he asked as he came in to find him wriggling off the sofa. 'Can we do something exciting, this is boring!' he gestured to the cartoon. The handsome prince had just saved the princess and now it was time for the kiss, Monroe chuckled, typical boy.

'What do you want to do?' he asked Alex.

'Dragon hunting?' he said enthusiastically.

'Not today, it's too late.' Monroe replied. Dragon Hunting a game Alice had created that they could play in the woods, mainly when Elliot came over, she'd made them both plastic swords and they'd take them out into the woods and either Alice or Monroe would play the Dragon whom Elliot and Alex would have to slay.

'Hmmm, football?' Alex asked.

'Still too late.' Monroe replied it was approaching 6pm.

'Hmmmm,' he said swinging his legs against the couch. 'Can we play the computer game, my mom put it in my bag!' Alex said jumping up and running to his little overnight bag.

'Now that we can do!' Monroe beamed at him and went to grab the games console and games off him, they'd play until bedtime or until Alice came in whichever happened first.

Monroe sat down on the couch next to Alex who wriggled a little getting himself comfy.

'Ready?' Monroe asked him.

'I'm going to beat you all shades of blue.' Alex said in a mocking tone that shocked Monroe a little but made him let out another laugh at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3: Something Different

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Monroe woke for the third time that week to find an ice box in bed with him. Alice was shaking and shivering again, sleeping through it as usual. He took his hand off hers and turned away from her.<br>She was acting different lately and it was starting to grate on him. He sighed annoyed at her. Then felt a little guilty because he knew she couldn't help it.

'OH FOR GODSAKE!' Alice cried from the bathroom in the morning.

'What's up?' Monroe asked her slowly, her temper seemed a little out of control at the moment. She was getting worked up over everything. She'd ended up melting the remote control in frustration two days ago.

'Nothing I'm fine.' she muttered. Her cheeks were flushing and there was blood laying a trail down her leg from under the towel she had wrapped around her, a razor in her hand. Monroe tilted his head and furrowed his brows watching her, concerned.

'I'm fine!' she said again. She marched to the door and closed it in his face.

'Ok,' Monroe sighed and shrugged, heading down stairs feeling a little heavy hearted. He sat down at his desk and began taking apart an old cuckoo clock, he pulled it apart piece by piece and cleaned out all the mechanisms, then he put it all back together again replacing the faulty bits. He had finished when there was a knock at the door and he let Nick in, whatever he wanted him to do today would be a welcome distraction from the trouble with Alice.

Monroe had named himself consulting detective, like Sherlock Holmes, Nick and Hank found this amusing but agreed to let him keep the title. When it came to simpler creatures Monroe wasn't really needed which disappointed him a little, in the beginning Nick had needed him a lot, even for the simplest of cases because he had been so new to this world, now he was a lot more knowledgeable. They still used him from time to time though, on more complicated cases, Nick and Hank didn't have time to learn everything they could about certain creatures, so having a Blutbad onside and a geeky one at that, whose hobbies seemed to include learning what he could, was a definite advantage.

'GOD DAMNIT!' Screamed Alice from upstairs again, Nick raised his eyebrows as Monroe closed the door behind him and he shrugged silently.

'Don't ask.' He said. 'So this guys another Ziegevolk?'

'I think so, Me and hank could really use your help on this one to track him, we think he might be the one whose kidnapping those young people you've been reading about.' Nick said.

'No problemo.' Monroe replied. Nick shifted uncomfortably as they heard Alice banging around upstairs. She descended heavy footed stomping around in a bad mood.

'I'll see you later.' She said to Monroe, she didn't kiss him goodbye just simply stormed out of the door looking thoroughly uncomfortable in her own skin.

'Bye then.' He said sarcastically as she left.

'Well?' Nick asked helping himself a coffee and pouring Monroe one.

_'_Don't ask, I don't know what's wrong she's been like that for days now.' Monroe replied his eyebrows knitting together. 'So you want me to track him?' he asked.

'Yeah, we can't get close enough to tag him. There are a couple of other people with him a lot. So I thought… when the nose knows.' Nick replied. Monroe smiled weakly at him. He was happy for the distraction but Alice was starting to worry him. She'd never been like this before, sure sometimes she was grouchy and greedy and damn right nasty during arguments but they were rare. They were usually alcohol fuelled or when both of them were too tired. This seemed to have come out of the blue, moods swinging all over the place.

'Are you ok?' Nick asked him, concern etched into his face.

'Yeah, course.' Monroe said smiling at his friend. He wasn't though.

* * *

><p>Alice pulled the car over and got out to move away from the car throwing up the breakfast she'd had earlier. She took a seat back in the car and put the back of her hand to her clammy forehead. Alice was worried, she rarely got sick. Maybe it was just food poisoning. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and breathed deeply.<p>

She'd learned to drive 4 years ago, Monroe had taken the time to help teach her and she'd passed her test the third time she had taken it. It made getting home from work at night a lot easier than it had been before. She put her forehead in her hands and took another deep breath, something was happening to her and she didn't know what, she'd been a mess for a week now, she could feel something changing in her but she just put it down to the fact she might be a little hormonal, because of what she was her hormones tended to shift around a lot and the effects of them tended to vary a lot. This was something else though, she could feel it.

Alice looked up at the time. Work would have to wait today. She took another deep breath before she started the car. It was time to pay Doctor Bell a visit.

* * *

><p>'Well I'm guessing we can rule him out as a suspect.' Hank laughed in the bar as he Nick and Monroe chinked glasses together.<p>

'I still can't believe that guy, I mean seriously, art, that's what he was doing with all those people.' Monroe said.

'I've seen weirder.' Nick replied and they both turned to look at him surprise on their faces.

'Don't lie,' Monroe replied. It had turned out the Ziegevolk they had been following wasn't up to anything suspicious at all, the Ziegevolk in question was an artist who was using his influence on people so they would allow him to paint them in different positions and poses. When Nick and Hank had burst into the abandoned warehouse guns pointed it had created a round of applause rather than any terrified screams and the people inside believed that they were a stunt set up by the artist himself.

It didn't solve the mystery of the women and men who really were disappearing off the street but it gave them and Monroe a much needed laugh and so afterwards they headed to a bar close by for drinks afterwards, feeling a little relaxed. Their moods lighter than they had been when they started out.

* * *

><p>'Where have you been?' Alice asked him as he came through the door at around 12am, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him but Monroe shook her off, finding himself a little angry at her, thinking she needed a taste of her own medicine.<p>

'I went for a drink with Nick and Hank.' He said as he walked away from her and into the kitchen.

'Interesting case?' she asked as he lent against the sink. Monroe shrugged at her, he was a little tipsy discussing the problems they were having was probably not the best idea right now but he didn't think he could face it sober. He loved her, he really loved her but the past two weeks had left him feeling like absolute crap and she needed to know it wasn't fair. That they couldn't carry on like this.

'Did you go to Vixen's?' she asked, watching him stare out the window, he wouldn't look at her.

'No.' Monroe said. 'Do you really think this is normal?' he said after a moment. 'This.' He said to her blank expression. 'For the majority of the past two weeks all you've done is behave like a complete bitch. Do you really think that's fair?' he asked.

'I know, I'm sorry, Monroe…' she began, she could explain it now, now she wasn't worrying she wouldn't be as stressed, she'd probably still be a bitch a lot but that couldn't be helped when you were in this condition.

'No, Alice, it's not fair, you know other people started to notice too? I'm no saint Alice but…'

'I'm pregnant.' Alice said stopping him mid rant, he'd moved from the sink to face her, hands gesturing and he seemed to freeze when she said it.

'What?' he said, the words barely escaping his mouth.

'I went to see Doctor Bell today, because I've been stressed out and worried something was happening to me. She did some tests and a scan and well…' Alice pulled something out of the back pocket of her jeans and slid it along the counter to Monroe.

Monroe picked the flimsy photo up and held it in his hands for a moment, a small grey blob off centre, that's all it was a grey blob but that was a baby. That was his baby.

'Y-You're pregnant?' he said, shock on his face.

'9 weeks.' Alice nodded, he looked from her and back to the picture and all the annoyance and anger he felt seemed to melt away and it was replaced by something else, he felt elated, excited, proud. Like he wanted to run ten laps around the house and climb a building to tell everyone.

'Really?' Monroe said a smile beginning to spread across his face.

'I know it's no excuse for the way I acted and I'm…' Alice couldn't finish because before she knew it Monroe had his lips on her and he was kissing her deeply hands on either side of her face, he could feel her smiling beneath it. He broke it and put his forehead to hers, a grin on his face still, like the muscles in his cheeks refused to relax. He put a hand on her stomach, he knew there was nothing to feel yet but he still did it.

'I'm gunna be a dad.' He said squeezing her stomach affectionately under his hand. Alice let out a small laugh and nodded biting her lip and smiling at him.

'I'm gunna be a dad.' He said again he moved away from her this time walking up and down, 'I mean I'm gunna be a dad, me, I'm actually…' he smiled pacing up and down running a hand over his head. Alice just smiled at him shaking her head a little. Seeing Monroe's reaction to the news made any worries she had been feeling ebb away into a distance niggling. It worried her a little that she hadn't known again, but Doctor Bell had said if she'd had no symptoms at all, she might not have known until she started to show, until the baby got big enough that she could feel it moving around. She was worried because they had already lost one and she didn't want to raise her hopes too high, Doctor Bell had told her she didn't know exactly how their genes would mix. Seeing Monroe's reaction and how happy he was seemed to calm her fears and worries though, to numb them.

'I'm gunna be a dad!' Monroe said again and he cupped Alice's face in his hands again and kissed her hard not knowing quite what to do with himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Fingernails

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

_**Really sorry this has taken me a while to update also sorry it's only short... I know where I want to go in my head but I just need to get there so yeah sorry about the wait... =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'Hi.' Juliette smiled as Alice opened the door to her Nick and Alex. Alice looked down as Juliette handed her a bunch of flowers, smiling, Alice took one look at them as the smell from them hit her she threw her hand up to her mouth and ran up the stairs.<p>

'Oh man, sorry.' Monroe said 'You'll have to take them home with you. I don't know which flower it is but they make her sicker than anything.' He hurried over to Juliette and took the flowers taking them and putting them in a bucket outside. Juliette and Nick gave each other a confused look as Alex ran over to the chest he knew housed a small number of toys that Monroe and Alice kept around for him.

'Drink?' he asked them returning to the living room, Nick threw himself down on the couch like he always did grabbing the TV remote and flicking through the channels, Juliette followed Monroe into the kitchen.

'I'll have a coffee.' Nick shouted, Monroe rolled his eyes like always, he was too happy to be irritated though, there was an air of excitement surrounding him because he couldn't wait to tell them the news about Alice. He had wanted to tell them both face to face, share some of the excitement and joy he was feeling and he had to resist the urge to scream it down the phone at Nick several times.

Alice came back down the stairs looking decidedly chipper despite the face she'd been violently vomiting for the past ten minutes, Monroe was sat in the armchair almost bouncing with excitement as he spoke to Nick and Juliette animatedly, Alex was sat behind the couch playing with the little knights and dragons he had.

'Sorry.' Alice said, Monroe jumped out of the chair to offer it to her. 'Don't be stupid.' She said to him and leant against the wall, taking the tea off the table that Monroe had made her. She nodded to him a smile crossing her face. Juliette and Nick looked between them expectantly wondering what was going on.

'Well, erm, Alice and I have some news.' Monroe shifted a little in his seat. 'We're pregnant!' he said and he clapped his hands together. 'Well Alice is.' He beamed, Alice smiled sheepishly.

'That's brilliant! Congratulations!' Juliette beamed at Alice who still looked a little green around the gills.

'Congratulations!' Nick beamed shaking Monroe's hand. Monroe pulled him into an awkward hug, almost bouncing with excitement.

'What does that mean?' Alex asked from behind the sofa noticing the excitement in the room. Alice sniffed the air again and her nose wrinkled, she darted up the stairs.

'Is Alice sick?' he asked looking to Juliette for an answer a small knight still in his hand.

'No, sweetie she's going to have a baby.' Juliette said to Alex.

'Aww cool! Are you going to have a boy, is he going to be a wolf like you?' Alex asked excitedly.

'Well we don't know yet.' Monroe moved down to his level. Nick looked over them for a moment and a smile crossed his face, his little family. The idea of a mini Alice/Monroe running around for Alex to play with made him smile. It also made him a little broody. He quite liked the idea of Alex having a little brother or sister to play with.

A thought struck Monroe as Alex asked him whether the baby would be a wolf, if he was honest Monroe hadn't really thought about the implications of mixing their genes, a Blutbad and a half breed, what if the baby came out with something wrong with it? Or maybe the genes would cancel each other out, but he doubted that. What was the worst that could happen? An uncontrollable Blutbad with healing capabilities and a talent with fire, Monroe shuddered a little. He didn't want to think about that now he was too happy.

* * *

><p>'Did you know they have fingernails?' Monroe said happily, as Alice was trying to get ready for work. She was growing more and more frustrated, she'd put weight on, not much but her clothes were all tighter, she couldn't get into her shorts because of the small baby bump forming and she couldn't dye her hair because even going near the box was making her vomit.<p>

'Hmm' she replied, sucking her stomach in, trying to flatten to fasten her jeans. She had to pull them off and opt for the stretchy skirt and tights. Her vest top that had been baggy was now tighter. She was 12 weeks pregnant and not entirely enjoying it.

'The brain, is like, fully formed and they have fingernails, how cool is that? Little tiny fingernails!' Monroe said enthusiastically.

'Have you been reading those magazines again?' Alice asked not satisfied with how she looked but simply admitting defeat she sat down on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on.

'Did you know the heart beats like twice as fast as yours, how amazing is that, something to do with they have to pump it harder because they can't increase the amount of blood they have.' He said watching her.

'So you have then?' she smiled and shook her head at him.

Monroe had come home with a huge stack of baby magazines and books all of which he was making his way through slowly. He had books, magazines and printed off webpages about human pregnancies and he had also been through Nick's trailer searching for books on Fairy births and Blutbad births. Too his surprise the Grimm's didn't hold much information on this but he still took what he could.

Monroe had made charts and list after list to do with symptoms and things Alice could and couldn't eat or drink, or smell. What made her sick, there was a list headed cravings, which hadn't kicked in yet but were sure to come.

Alice on the other hand hadn't, Monroe was excited and proud and intrigued by everything that was going to be happening. Alice was a little scared if she was honest, it scared her reading about all these things that were happening to her body, if they were even happening too her body.

She'd always been able to throw caution to the wind and throw herself into everything because her body was able to repair itself and now, now she didn't know how her body would react to things. Now she had the responsibility of caring for something that was growing inside her. This wasn't something she could protect by throwing herself in front of it, it was inside her. The restriction scared her.

'You need to be careful reading those things. We're not exactly regular humans. It might not have fingernails.' Alice said.

'Yeah, but it can't be that different, I mean we're sort of human.' Monroe replied. He watched her for a moment as she rubbed her head in her hands and then flopped back onto the bed, vest top riding up showing the small bump that was underneath. Monroe looked at her and crawled over to her on the bed and gave her a rough upside down kiss, his beard scratching her nose. He felt her go rigid underneath him.

'What did you have for breakfast?' she said, the familiar feeling of nausea kicking in.

'Muesli and…' Monroe closed his eyes as Alice pushed him out the way and darted for the bathroom she vomited into the toilet bowl, 'Blueberries.' He finished.

'Sorry.' He said a little guilty as he rubbed her back, he'd taken to eating the things Alice couldn't even stand the smell of sneakily and then brushing his teeth rigorously. He'd forgotten this morning though. She'd cried out rather loudly in her sleep and he'd ended up running upstairs to see if she was ok only to find her dreaming. He'd watched her for a moment and then gone back downstairs to work forgetting about brushing his teeth.

'Just think in two weeks you shouldn't have any more of this.' He said cheerily.

'We don't know that though.' Alice replied before being sick again. She didn't like him seeing her sick. It made her feel worse, it made her feel disgusting but it was something that didn't seem to faze Monroe.

'Well we'll keep our fingers crossed. I know it's rough now, but look at what we get at the end.' He smiled.

'I know, I know, it's just a pain in the ass when my clothes don't fit and everything's making me sick and I'm so freaking tired all the time!' She sighed and stood to brush her teeth. She was even more frustrated now and she opened the bathroom's cabinet door as she brushed her teeth so she couldn't see her reflection.


	5. Chapter 5: Strawberries

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

_**Really sorry this has taken me a while to update, I've got scenes in my head but it's just getting them ordered lol =) Anyway enjoy.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Monroe awoke one morning and knew something was different. He lifted his hand to his face and saw the beginnings of his wolf form. Fur rather than hair was gracing the back of his knuckles and claws were half formed. He touched his face and found the same. Confused he sat up and realised the wolf in him was pulling at something. The wolf in him was almost purring in content, it was also somewhat excited by what it could smell.<p>

Monroe sniffed the air in interest. The wolf surged forwards and urged him to find the source. He tried to squash the wolf down. Wondering where Alice was he got up trying to shake the wolf off but found it refused to disappear completely. He moved down the stairs with his nose a little in the air. He was following the scent.

He looked around for a moment and then realised it was coming from Alice. She was on the couch curled up a head on her hand. He stood behind her for a moment sniffing the air. She seemed to be lost in watching whatever was on the television. He bent down and kissed her ear and found the scent was overwhelming. He pulled back as he felt the features on his face shift.

It surprised him that he didn't feel the overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into her neck, like he had done before. Several times when they had been out and gotten rather inebriated over the past five years Monroe had to fight the wolf in him pretty hard. This was something different though.

Alice hadn't even flinched. He figured she thought he'd disappeared into the kitchen and he leant down to kiss her ear again, allowing the scent to overwhelm him, enjoying it. Alice pushed against him a little in affection. She felt fur against her neck rather than his beard. She turned to look at him curiously. Monroe moved back from her so the smell wasn't as strong and forced his human features forward.

'You smell amazing.' He said. He moved to the side of the couch so he could see her. She had no make-up on, her hair wasn't perfect but she seemed to glow. Which seemed cliché to Monroe, very cliché and he didn't like it for that fact. Monroe looked at her again. Maybe the scent was adding to the effect, she wasn't literally 'glowing' which was probably a good thing. Alice let a small confused smile pass over her face. Monroe ignored the fact she had clearly been in thought and upset about something when he came downstairs because in that moment he felt an overwhelming need to kiss her. It wasn't a want, this was a need.

He put a hand on the side of her face as Alice narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. He leant in taking a deep breath of her scent which seemed to move through his whole body. It seemed to infect his blood stream intoxicating him. It rushed to his brain and made him feel a little hazy and yet strangely rooted to the spot, to Alice. He kissed her and felt his face had morphed.

Monroe knew Alice liked his wolf side. He had never let that side of him take over though because he didn't want to hurt her, even if she could heal. Now though he didn't pull away, he found it was Alice who tried to move away a little but he held her firmly in place. His hand was now wolf like. Claws at the end of his fingers, fur covering them and they had grown larger.

Monroe put his free hand onto her stomach. Onto the small bump that had formed. He breathed in that scent again. That dizzying scent which was anchoring him to the spot, for the first time in a long time Monroe could feel the human part of him and the wolf working together. He squeezed the bump gently with his 'paw' and felt Alice flinch underneath him a little but she didn't pull away. Monroe let go slowly. He could feel the wolf part of him had shifted. That side of him had never been overly satisfied with Alice as a partner. Monroe loved her with all his heart. The wolf part of him though had never fully accepted the need to protect her. This had been evident in the way, over the past five years he had still, on occasion. When Alice's scent had been particularly strong had to pull himself away from her or send her away. Just so he wouldn't tear out her throat. Now though the wolf in him had shifted. The scent to his wolf form no longer smelt like a meal. Now it smelt like home.

He let go of her and she looked at him curiously.

'Holy crap.' He breathed as his face became human again.

'What was that?' Alice asked a small smile playing on her face.

'I, erm, I don't know.' Monroe said shifting awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously. Alice let out a small sigh and a smile then rested her head back on her hand and returned to watching the television.

He could still smell her as he moved into the kitchen. He could smell her all over. Monroe had gotten used to Alice's normal scent because it was quite subtle. Usually it was masked by a little perfume or various other scents which clouded it. It was most prominent when it was her 'time of the month', when she had been running or partaking in exercise. When she had cut herself and the blood hit the air. This was a different smell though. He could feel it in his system. It was nice. He was still a little confused by the fact his wolf side didn't want to eat her. Monroe found his wolf side embraced it, just as his human side did.

Monroe rolled his eyes as he looked around the kitchen. Alice had been at his strawberries again. Well they weren't going in his breakfast now. How had she gone through two whole cartons? Monroe shook his head and grabbed himself some muesli off the side. Yoghurt and berries from the fridge. Now Alice was no longer having morning sickness he was free to go about eating as usual, almost.

Monroe returned to the sofa and sat down next to her. Dish of food in his hands.

'You're up awful early.' He said mouth half full of food as Alice flicked mindlessly through the channels.

'I couldn't sleep.' She said, she yawned and carried on flicking through the channels, pausing for a moment on some mindless chat show before continuing with the clicking. Monroe looked her over and furrowed his brow a little in annoyance.

'Yeah you were hungry too by the looks of things.' Monroe said jokily. 'Couldn't have left me just one little strawberry?'

'Sorry.' She said not looking up sheepishly. Monroe watched her again. Annoyance was starting to creep up. He sniffed the air again. It was hard to be annoyed when she smelt so good.

'Are we still going out later?' she asked him. She stopped abusing the remote control and put it down, the television stopping on some mindless music channel. Monroe resisted the urge to grab it and change the channel.

'Yeah, Nick said he's booked a table for half 7.' He replied.

'Ok, I'm gunna go take a shower. I've got that stupid meeting at one and I was going to stop by the store so I can get you some more strawberries.' She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>'Monroe just… just yank it!' Alice cried in frustration.<p>

'Alice it isn't going to budge.' Monroe replied. 'Look can you not just put something else on. We're going to be late!'

'Just pull the zip up when I breathe in.' Alice said. She took a deep breath in and tried to suck the bump in at the same time.

'Alice if I pull any harder it's going to break!' Monroe said.

'It still fits!' Alice protested.

'Alice, seriously, it's not going to zip up.' Monroe replied.

'Ergh!' She cried throwing her hands up in frustration. She sat down on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. It was now a chocolate brown because her blue had completely grown out. This annoyed Alice because she loved her hair blue. The hair dye still made her sick though and there was a risk Monroe had read about with a certain chemical in the hair dyes.

'Well maybe if you weren't eating everything in sight.' Monroe muttered under his breath. Alice heard him. She looked at him and then the floor, blinking rapidly, upset.

'Sorry.' Monroe muttered. He was just as frustrated as Alice at the moment because she was annoying him. Aside from the strawberries this morning, she had been particularly irritating today. Before she left for her meeting she messed up the kitchen and left it. Then she came back in from her meeting and sat flicking through the channels again. Through music whilst he was trying to work. This was distracting and irritating. Then she'd made a fuss about who was going to drive tonight, which restaurant they were going to and now this.

'It's just a dress.' He said placing a hand over hers. Alice shook her head.

'Am I missing something?' he asked.

'You don't remember do you?' Alice said to him after a moment. Monroe looked at her a little confused.

'When we first started dating, you wanted to take me out, on a 'date'.' Alice began.

'And everything went wrong.' Monroe smiled at the memory.

'Yes everything went wrong but that was the first time you told me I looked beautiful.' Alice said she paused for a moment feeling silly and wouldn't look at him. 'I was wearing this dress and for the first time in a long time, I genuinely did feel beautiful.'

'You still are.' Monroe said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

'No, because now I can't get into this dress and that's just the start; I'm going to get fat, hell I'm already getting fat because I keep having these stupid cravings. Then I have all these stupid symptoms and I'm annoying you, I know I am.' Alice's voice broke and she started crying putting a hand over her eyes.

'My backs going to start to ache, there's going to be pain all over and I'm going to feel crap and whine and moan about it. Sometimes I'll be a bitch and you'll sit there thinking what the hell you let yourself in for.' Alice sniffed. She wiped her eyes thankful her makeup was waterproof.

'So no, it's not just a dress, it's everything it represents.' She began again. 'It's like a big symbol sticking itself in my face that I'm not going to be able to act or feel sexy anymore. That from now on no matter how hard I try I'm going to turn into this whining annoying idiot. Whose baby brain makes her check whether or not she locked the car 16 times before she can come inside the house! I can already see how much I'm irritating you Monroe and it scares me. It really scares me that you might decide that this is too much. You might suddenly decide that you don't want this fat annoying lump and you'll go and find someone better.'

'That is not going to happen.' Monroe said and he let out a small laugh as he put his arm around her and pulled her towards him kissing the top of her head.

'Yeah you did kind of annoy me today. That is no different to the hundreds of other times you've annoyed me though. I haven't left you for them have I?' Monroe said, his beard and breath tickled the top of her head.

'You're not fat. You're pregnant and you know what you can still be pretty sexy with it. In fact I think there are some people who have, like, a fetish for it.' He joked. Alice rested her head on him feeling stupid.

'Would it help if I promise to rub your feet when they ache, your back too? I have been known to be pretty good at that.' Alice smiled at him. Enjoying the feeling of his arm around her, it was like a comfort blanket.

'Should I promise to try and not be annoying, to not eat everything in sight?' Alice asked.

Monroe gave her a gentle squeeze and then stood up searching for his phone in his pocket.

'I'm going to go and call Nick. Tell him we're going to be late, now get ready and get a move on.' He leaned down and gave her a kiss before dialling Nick's number and heading out the bedroom door.


	6. Chapter 6: Protection

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

_**Really sorry this has taken me a while to update, I've got scenes in my head but it's just getting them ordered lol =) Anyway enjoy.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'Hey, is there any chance you can let me get into the trailer at some point this week?' Monroe asked Nick as they sat in the park watching Alex play football with Elliot.<p>

'Yeah, shouldn't be a problem. Why?' Nick asked.

'Pregnancy stuff,' Monroe began. 'For a start, Alice smells amazing at the moment. It started a few weeks ago. Seriously man it's like a drug or something, the wolf side of me doesn't seem to want to you know eat her though. It's like it's accepted her as part of a pack or something. I dunno I've never experienced anything like this. Also I want to see if there's anything about, y'know Alice's kind anywhere. She's been having really weird side effects.' He paused to drink from the coffee cup and Nick looked at him and let out a small laugh.

'When Juliette was pregnant, she went all kinds of weird. I don't think it's regulated to creatures.' Nick said.

'Oh really, so when Juliette was in bed with you, she got so hot she burned a hole in the sheets?' Monroe asked. Nick nearly spit out the coffee he'd just taken a sip off and swallowed hard.

'Ok, Monroe what you and Alice do…'

'No, no.' Monroe cut him off. 'No we weren't, I should be so lucky.'

'Monroe! There is such a thing as too much information!' Nick said waving a hand for him to stop. He did not need to know about his best friend's sex life or lack of it. It was just weird talking about things like that. Talking about really personal stuff had always made Nick feel a bit weird, even to Juliette.

'Well! I mean did you and Juliette, y'know?' Monroe started to ask.

'Monroe! Seriously.' Nick said stopping his friend.

'You know I can just ask Juliette.' Monroe muttered a smirk passing over his face at his friends discomfort.

'Then ask her.' Nick replied bluntly. 'Yes, I can get you in the trailer though.'

'So did you manage to sort out that stuff at school? You know the kid that was picking on Alex?' Monroe asked changing the subject.

'Yeah, funny story really. This kid, Danny I think he was called, he's a Bauerschwein. Anyway when I started talking to his parents they were pretty off hand at first.' Nick paused and took a sip of his coffee watching his son and friend passing the ball to each other.

'Let me guess, when they realised you were a Grimm their attitudes soon changed.' Monroe smirked at Nick. Monroe found this side to Nick a little amusing because he had watch him transition from not wanting his Grimm powers, too full embracing them and when the time called for it using the influence and the terror that came from the name to get his own way.

'Well they didn't really mind but when the kid realised what I was. That I could see him it really freaked him out. So I just said Hi I'm Alex's dad.' Nick said.

'Yeah that'll do it.' Monroe shook his head at Nick. 'If someone would have told me their dad was a Grimm when I was little. That would have scared the crap out of me.'

'Speaking of families, have you told yours about Alice yet?' Nick asked.

'Yeah sure because that's a good idea!' Monroe replied sarcastically.

'They can't be that bad.' Nick said.

'My family are pure Blutbad. My mom is a firm believer in tradition. She doesn't really approve of the whole mixing the bloodlines thing. She only just accepted my brother and his families idea's about only hunting on the weekends. She actively encourages my sister to go out and hunt. In fact, she has my sister go out and hunt meals for them from time to time. When she found out I was going straight she did her nut. She sent me raw meat for three weeks straight trying to tempt me back.' Monroe paused for a moment. 'She still loves me and I still talk to them but things are still a little strained.'

'Oh come on, she might be traditional but I mean that kids going to be a part of you right? She has to be happy if you're happy.' Nick replied. Monroe let out a small laugh.

'My grandma used to tell us that she'd eaten fairy once. My mom and sister once butchered a family of Reinegen because they tasted good and they were trespassing on our property. It was mainly because they tasted good though. The way Alice smells at the moment, they'd probably take the baby and then eat her.' Monroe replied.

'You'd really rather them turn up on your doorstep?' Nick asked him. It was alright for Nick. The only people he had to worry about were the mother and father in law. Who on a whole couldn't be nicer, they had no idea he was a Grimm. They just thought he was the lovely cop. They were proud to call him their son-in-law.

'Seriously man, Blutbad mothers are not to be messed with. You met Angelina now imagine her protecting her young.' Monroe said. Nick let a shudder run down his spine at the thought and memory of the wild red headed Blutbad.

* * *

><p>'Sorry to be running off again later.' Alice said to Cara as she stood behind the bar. It was a pretty busy afternoon but she had an appointment at the hospital.<p>

'Alice, I've told you it's fine. It's good training anyway. Gary said when you go on maternity leave that I can take over for a while anyway.' Cara smiled at her as she pulled two bottles from under the counter and flicked the lids off. 'Are you ok?' she asked noticing Alice hands on her bump and her small wince.

'Yeah, it's moving again is all.' Alice replied.

'Do you still not know the sex?' She asked.

'No I want it to be a surprise.' Alice replied. 'It hasn't started kicking out yet. I can feel it moving though. Boy can I.' Alice hissed loudly and Cara looked sideways at her.

'Are you ok?' she asked her.

'Yeah it was just a twinge.' Alice replied.

* * *

><p>'Do you want to know the sex of the baby?' asked Dr Bell as she squirted the cool gel onto Alice's stomach. She placed the equipment on and moved it around to get a clear picture of the baby which was now developing fast.<p>

'Yes.' Monroe said quickly.

'No!' Alice replied. Dr Bell looked at them both curiously for a moment.

'No, we talked about this, we both agreed?' Alice said confused.

'Are you not curious? Do you not want to know so we can start planning?' Monroe asked.

'No!' Alice said firmly, there was a pain in her voice that Monroe didn't quite understand. 'If you want to know, that's fine by me but I don't.' she added.

'Monroe, speak again.' Doctor Bell said suddenly.

'Erm? What?' Monroe looked at her confused.

'Speak, talk say anything, move closer to the bump though.' Dr Bell replied.

'Ok, erm, today I went to the park with Nick, we took Alex and Elliot to play ball….' He continued rambling. Doctor Bell had him stop and start again watching the monitor intently.

'The baby is reacting to your voice.' Dr Bell said she gestured to the screen and was right, when Monroe spoke the small outline of the baby on the screen moved around a little. Alice could feel her squirming around.

'Has this happened before?' Dr Bell asked.

'Yeah, I just assumed he or she was just moving around in general. I didn't think they were connected.' Alice replied.

'Alice, I want to do a few more tests. It's nothing to be alarmed by but the baby seems a little more developed then I believed it would be.' Dr Bell replied. She turned the screen off, which Monroe was still staring at and handed Alice some tissue so she could wipe away the remnants of the gel.

'It's nothing to worry about,' Dr Bell began taking a seat behind her desk. 'You knew a lot of this would be guesswork. Tell me have you had many more symptoms since last time you were in here?'

'I set fire to the bed sheets.' Alice said embarrassed.

'Is that everything?' Dr Bell asked and she directed the question at Monroe, whom she knew had a better record of these things.

'No! Not at all. She's had cravings again, weird ones including steak, very rare and bloody steak which doesn't help when you're a vegetarian. She set fire to the bed sheets the other night whilst dreaming. She was freezing cold again about three nights in a row. She's had fur growing, which she's too embarrassed to tell you about. Then there are the usual aches, pains and ankles swelling.' Monroe reeled them off tapping his fingers as he went. Alice felt silly, small and embarrassed.

'Well they are all perfectly normal and healthy, things. I think I'd be concerned if the baby was havng no affect to be honest.' Dr Bell smiled. 'I can recommend an herbalist and some 'lotions and potions' too help stop the temperature swings and control the cravings a little. Is there anything else?'

'Yeah, I have something I wanted to ask you about.' Monroe began. He was always a lot more vocal in the doctor's office then Alice. Alice didn't so much mind because Monroe was a lot more organized then her and remembered everything she didn't.

'Alice has this scent. It just hits me sometimes. It's only come on since the pregnancy, but it is there from time to time. Early in the mornings a lot! It's a nice scent but I wanted to ask you about my erm, wolf side. The first time I smelt it, the wolf in me seemed to shift if that makes sense. Since then things have just been a little, different.' Monroe now felt a little embarrassed. He was shifting a little nervously in his chair.

'Do you know much about normal Blutbad pregnancies?' Dr Bell asked Monroe.

'Bits and pieces.' Alice replied.

'Ok well, in a normal Blutbad pregnancy, the male Blutbad would already have established the female as his mate. After becoming pregnant, usually quite early on too, the female gives of a certain scent, or the baby does. The Blutbad male's role shifts somewhat, psychologically speaking. The male Blutbad becomes more protective and obsessive over the female then before. I mean I've had Blutbad fathers to be in here, who marked all their partners clothing.' Dr Bell paused for a moment leaning back in her chair.

'In your case it's a little different. Monroe you're able to somewhat control the wolfen side of you. It's almost like a part of you that's slightly fractured away from your mentality as a whole. You've said before it has never really fully accepted Alice as a mate. Probably due to the fact she isn't a Blutbad. The shift in attitude you're referring to though is probably that part of you accepting her as a mate. Accepting and acknowledging the fact that the child Alice is carrying and Alice herself are somewhat yours. I wouldn't be surprised if you become a little more protective over her then normal from now on.' Dr Bell finished.

'You better not start pissing on my clothes!' Alice said a smile crossing her face. She let out a small laugh. 'It's good to know I'm not the only one pregnancy is going to affect.'

'Oh yeah because it hasn't affected me at all so far has it!' Monroe said a little snarky. He seemed happy and satisfied with the answer Doctor Bell provided though.

'You need to be careful though.' Doctor Bell said to Monroe. 'I know how well you have done in becoming a wieder Blutbad and fighting a lot of your instincts but this is on a whole other level and the need to protect her. Especially while she's in this state will be something you cannot control. If an attacker did approach her you would probably have them limb from limb before they could touch her.' Doctor Bell said a little solemnly.

Monroe looked at Alice and furrowed his brow. He didn't like that idea. He didn't like the idea of tearing someone limb from limb anymore then he liked the idea of someone attacking Alice. It did explain why since the scent had first come along he felt the need to shadow her movements a lot, especially when she was in work. There was a need to feel/be close to her. He'd also taken to marking the territory outside the house a lot more often, growling when people came too close to the house.

'Dammit I'm going to have to put my plans for getting attacked whilst pregnant on hold!' Alice said jokily. Dr Bell and Monroe looked at her and Monroe furrowed his brow at her in annoyance.

'It's not a joke Alice.' Monroe said.

'We'll be fine. Tell him he's not going to kill anyone.' Alice said to Doctor Bell.

'Monroe you'll be fine, you just need to be careful. Maybe take a higher dosage of some of the drugs you're on.' Doctor Bell said.

* * *

><p><p>

It had been several weeks since their visit to the Doctors. Alice was almost 31 weeks pregnant. Her bump was rather large now and they had discovered that the baby seemed to react to Monroe a lot. It also seemed to react to music a lot. Alice found when she was singing or dancing gently to music the baby seemed to move around a lot. It never kicked harder though then when Monroe was playing his cello.

The baby seemed to react a lot to Monroe's voice, when he spoke to the bump, which he had taken to doing a lot. It wiggled around more or kicked out a little more.

Alice was now on maternity leave. She had gone earlier than expected because the bump was rather bigger than expected. If Alice hadn't been for several scans, she'd be worried she was having a litter rather than just the one.

'Monroe, will you bring me those tablets off the side when you're on your way down.' Alice called back to him as she made her way slowly down the stairs. She now had to grip the handrail to help her down them, which irritated her.

'You're going to need to install me a stair lift at this rate.' She called back to him. 'Bloody half breed baby, couldn't just develop normally could you?' she said to the bump. 'Just had to have a growth spurt!'

Alice watched the steps carefully as she came down them. She didn't notice the figure who had come out of the kitchen. She hadn't noticed the red haired woman stood looking over her like she was a meal. The figure watched Alice, a mixture of disgust and hunger in her eyes as she licked her lips.

Monroe went rigid upstairs. He could sense something was off. He sniffed the air and his features shifted slightly. He couldn't smell anyone else yet but he could sense it.

'Who the hell are you?' Alice said, hands protectively over her bump as the woman looked her over.

'I should ask you the same question.' She replied and she licked her lips again menacingly.

'I said, who the hell are you?' Alice repeated herself.

'I knew it was only a matter of time. You know meals aren't supposed to talk right?' The red headed woman opposite her cocked her head and smirked.

Alice didn't entirely understand what had happened because one minute she was stood a little away from the wall and the next thing she was on the floor, against it. Monroe was snarling and snapping, his hands around the red headed woman's throat as he pinned her against the wall. A feral growl ripped through his lips and the woman let out a laugh. Monroe dropped her to the ground and stepped back in realisation, recognising the woman, a fellow Blutbad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You can all probably guess who the Blutbad is and what's going to happen over the next few chapters as I've kind of hinted at it but yeah anyway I really hope you're continuing to enjoy it. <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7: A Rock and A Hard Place

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

* * *

><p>'Alice, maybe you should go upstairs.' Monroe said. He was human again, breathing deeply trying to calm himself. Alice knew the only thing that had saved this woman's life was the fact Monroe had upped the dosage of his medication. He was trying to take control of the situation.<p>

'I'm not leaving you down here with that psychotic bitch!' Alice spat.

Her face morphed and she lunged forward. Monroe snapped but this time he didn't attack instead he held out an arm to hold her back.

'Back off, Angelina!' Monroe snapped.

'I'll tear that thing out of you and make you watch as I eat it!' The red head snarled.

'Bring it!' Alice said stepping forward. 'You'll be dust before a finger hits this bump.' Alice shouted at her. Monroe could feel the heat behind him and when something flitted across Angelina's face, he turned his head. Every inch of Alice's body was covered in a blue wispy flame. It wasn't burning her but Monroe wondered what it was doing to the baby.

'Alice, breath, calm down!' Monroe said to her. He couldn't hold her face because she'd burn him. Angelina was pacing angrily behind him and Alice folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. The flames dimmed to nothing as she calmed down.

'So now, you're not only helping a Grimm you're taking in strays?' Angelina scoffed at Monroe. He felt a surge of heat from behind him and held out a hand, signalling for Alice to calm down.

'She's not a stray.' Monroe replied, he was breathing deeply trying to control himself.

Angelina looked over them for a moment. She took in Monroe's protective stance, the way he kept glancing at her. She had seen that stance before. She had been the reason for that stance once upon a time. She let out a loud scoff.

'You and that!' she laughed loudly and this time Alice tried to take a step forward again.

'Alice, I really think you should go and sit down.' Monroe said to her. Her presence wasn't helping the situation.

'I told you, I'm not leaving you alone with that!' Alice jabbed a finger in Angelina's direction. Angelina turned feral again, she let out a threatening growl and this time Monroe couldn't hold back. She lunged and he tackled her to the ground. A snarling and snapping sound ripping from him like Alice had never heard before. He slammed Angelina's hands hard against the wooden floor.

Angelina let out a high laugh. 'It's yours!' she laughed again.

'You and that, that thing!' This caused another growl from Monroe. 'I always liked you better wild.' Angelina cooed at him. She wrestled her arm from his grasp and stroked the fur on his face.

Alice's mouth fell open. Annoyance and upset crossed her face. She was grateful for the bump that was in the way now because it meant she couldn't let jealousy get the better of her. Angelina was slim, trim, dipped in and out in all the right places. Her features were a little sharp but her red hair fell around her face and seemed to make them softer. Here was Alice, fat and pregnant, no make-up hair a dark horrible brown. Monroe had obviously had previous girlfriends. Of course he had, look at him. Alice had never been presented with one of them though. Now she had some understanding of what Monroe had felt when her ex had turned up.

Monroe jumped away from Angelina as though hit by an electric shock and Alice tilted her head in confusion.

'Angelina, what are you doing here?' Monroe asked her.

'Well, I was in town and thought I'd drop by.' She cooed at him. She attempted to stroke his face again but he took a step back from her. 'I thought you might want to run a little wild, have a break from all this restriction.'

'Well now you know different you can get out!' Alice snapped at her.

Angelina growled at her but didn't lunge forward this time. 'Maybe we should let Monroe decide.'

'Get out Angelina.' Monroe said.

'Oh, I see. Your mother will be disappointed to know that her middle child isn't as hospitable as she is. When was the last time you spoke to her? I'm sure she'd love to know exactly how you're surviving.' Angelina said. Angelina had always gotten on well with Monroe's mother. Monroe's mother had actively encouraged their lifestyle when he had been wild. She had cheered at Angelina's tales of terrorising locals and putting others in their place. Monroe couldn't deny the threat that was laced into her words.

'What do you want?' He asked through gritted teeth.

'I need somewhere to stay, for a night or two.' Angelina said, no longer trying to be sweet and seductive. Alice scoffed but Monroe watched Angelina carefully, he knew full well how vindictive she could be. There was nothing to say that, she wouldn't tell his mother, even if he did let her stay.

He still hadn't told her about Alice, let alone the fact he was having a baby with her. If Angelina got to his mother before he did there was no telling of the danger she could put Alice in. Alice was in danger with her in the house though. Monroe was weighing up all the options in his mind.

'You're not seriously considering this!' Alice cried at Monroe.

'Alice if she tells my family.' Monroe began and this time Alice let out a laugh at him.

'You're serious aren't you?' She cried and he could feel the heat radiating off her.

'Alice, this isn't simple.' Monroe was almost pleading with her.

'Look it's just two nights, just until the cops lay off.' Angelina said. She directed this at Monroe and moved closer to him. Alice looked a little dumbfounded.

'She is not staying in this house!' Alice cried. She couldn't quite believe what was happening. She rubbed her hand protectively over the bump.

'Alice…' Monroe began.

'I'm not staying here with that, _thing.' _ Alice said a little more firmly.

'If you weren't pregnant, your face would be half way up the wall right now.' Angelina spat, Monroe supressed the growl in his chest.

'Really?' Monroe said, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger and his thumb and sighed trying to diffuse the situation.

'Alice, it's just two nights.' Monroe said not meeting her eyes. He touched her arm lightly. Alice shrugged him off.

'She threatened to kill us!' Alice scoffed at him.

'She won't get near you, not while I'm here.' Monroe said. Angelina felt part of her insides twist and hurt well up inside her as Monroe put his forehead to Alice's, one hand on the bump lovingly. He put a hand against her cheek and kissed her tenderly, Angelina supressed the jealous growl that was brewing inside.

Angelina felt her heartbreak a little at the scene before her. She had been hoping in all honesty, to come back and find Monroe bored of his new life. She had hoped to tempt him back to the old ways, beginning with a roll in the woods under the moonlight. How could he love that thing? That lump? How could the man she had known so well be reduced to this?

Angelina knew it was wrong using his mother as leverage. She knew their relationship was strained, especially after Monroe had gone straight. They had both tried to tempt him back to no avail. Angelina just needed to lay low for a few days. The cops wouldn't check here and if they did she'd be out into the woods before they got close.

'I'm going to bed.' Alice scowled at Monroe.

'I'll bring you some tea up in a minute.' Monroe said. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered but Alice shook her head at him and heaved herself up the stairs.

Angelina had grabbed a bottle from Monroe's drinks cabinet and was drinking from it heavily. Monroe took it off her and put it back on the side screwing the cap on. Angelina stepped in front of him.

'So this is really it? Safe domesticity. No more wild.' Her eyes lit up and she got a little too close to him.

'Yes.' Monroe said firmly. He took a step away from her.

'Pretty sure I could convince you the wild is always more fun.' She stepped towards him again and played with the edge of his shirt. Monroe raised his eyebrows at her and she kissed him, for a split second Monroe's wolf lurched forward. Angelina was a Blutbad after all and in those terms a little more compatible. Monroe pushed her away hard. She had her chance. She chose her life of crime and killing sprees. Monroe had stopped loving her a long time ago.

'What are you playing at?' he cried.

'Admit it, you still want me.' Angelina said a smirk dancing on her lips.

'No. What I want is the unstable, out of control Blutbad out of my house and away from my pregnant partner.' He snapped. He pushed her aside, a little harder than necessary and made his way into the kitchen. He busied himself making tea and ignored the scoffing noise Angelina made as he carried a tray filled with cups and various pills, some weird looking bakery bars and biscuits, upstairs to Alice.

'Alice?' Monroe said. She was lying on her side, on the bed. 'Are you ok?' he asked her putting the tray down on the side. She looked over at him. Sill annoyed she tried to sit up and when Monroe attempted to help her, she shrugged him off.

Monroe lay on the bed next to her, knowing full well she couldn't get away from him. It would take too much effort.

'Your mums mad at me.' He said to the bump. 'Again.'

Alice felt the baby squirming around, reacting to Monroe's voice.

'She's mad at me because there's a bad lady downstairs. The thing is though if I don't let her stay, she might send some of my family. Your grandmother in particular and they might hurt you. I don't want that. I want you safe and sound. So she has to stay.' Monroe said. Alice felt the baby squirming around. Monroe put his hand on her stomach and she felt the gentle kick.

'Your mum is being stubborn even though I made her tea, reckon you could give her a kick for me.' Monroe said.

'I'll kick you if you're not careful.' Alice said, letting a smile pass over her face.

'I'm sorry. It's not just the fact they might want to eat you. Fairies don't exactly have the best reputation when it comes to matters of the heart.' Monroe said his hands still resting on the bump. Alice looked hurt, a little annoyed.

'We know you're not like that, they don't. The first thing my mother is going to do is ask if you've had some influence on me or something.' Monroe said.

'You've gotta tell them sooner or later. At least if I'm pregnant they won't try and eat me.' Alice said.

'I wouldn't be so sure but I will do. I promise.' Monroe replied.

'For the next two days, while she's here, you're on lockdown.' Alice said seriously. She tangled her fingers into Monroe's hair and he let out a little sigh. 'I don't wanna be left on my own in the house with her. If we need anything you're gunna have to phone Nick.' Alice didn't like feeling trapped and unsafe in her own home. She couldn't stay angry at Monroe though. It wasn't his fault, although if he had told his family sooner they might not have to put up Angelina.


	8. Chapter 8: Heartbreak Hotel

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

* * *

><p>Alice barely slept that night. When she did eventually fall to sleep, she woke up cold and clammy or uncomfortably hot, which for Alice was unusual. Disturbing and bizarre dreams came in short bursts and flashes. By far the most disturbing was a small child asking why she hadn't saved them. After that she gave up trying to sleep and struggling slightly got out of bed and sat in the comfy chair opposite. She pulled a blanket around her shoulders and watched Monroe snoring softly for a minute before pulling her laptop out and just staring at it. What was she supposed to do now? She started out by looking at things for the baby but gave up after a while and started hunting around for things to watch on the internet.<p>

Alice considered leaving several times. She even mentally packed a case at one point. Nick and Juliette would surely put her up for a night or two. She made the packed a case, made the phone call and even struggled into the car mentally. She didn't go through with it though she couldn't leave because she was terrified of what might happen between Monroe and Angelina. It was petty and jealous and she felt childish but it worried her. If Monroe had been anything but a Blutbad, a creature with very primal instincts (which he supressed), her worry wouldn't have been as great. He was a Blutbad though and so was Angelina and Alice knew next to nothing about Blutbad mating habits.

Alice stayed on the chair watching old episodes of mystery shows on the laptop until Monroe woke up. She found she was still mad at him. As much as she didn't want him running off with Angelina, she was pissed off he'd put them in danger and she didn't speak to him as he kissed her cheek and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

Alice showered and dressed and eventually made her way down the stairs for some breakfast. Angelina was pacing up and down in front of the window. She sniffed the air as Alice came down the stairs and looked her up and down, a little in disgust, a little like she was deciding whether or not she could sink her teeth into her throat before Alice burnt her.

'I made you breakfast.' Monroe smiled at her as she fished around for the tablets Dr Bell had prescribed her.

'I'm not hungry.' Alice replied. It was nice outside, she noticed. She might go and sit in the garden today rather than staying in the house with Angelina.

'Alice, remember what the doctor said you need to eat.' Monroe pushed the toast on the counter in front of her.

'What I need is that _thing_ out of the house.' She snapped.

'I'm sorry.' Monroe said looking genuinely upset. Puppy dog eyes weren't going to work this time though. Alice couldn't help blaming him slightly.

'Don't.' She said bluntly. 'I'm not in the mood for toast.'

'Well what do you want? Pancakes? Cereal? Steak?' Monroe asked grinning at her.

'I can make my own breakfast.' Alice replied flatly wiping the smile off his face. Monroe watched her struggling to reach things because of the bump and he tried to help her but she shrugged him off. Monroe sighed realising he wasn't going to be let off the hook, took his coffee and went to his work desk. Alice ate her breakfast in silence in the kitchen, she picked up a book from the living room trying to ignore Angelina and was going to go outside, when she decided instead she'd watch television, why shouldn't she? This was her house.

Monroe noticed Alice kept drifting off, her head nodding on her hand and her eyes drooping shut. He suggested she go back to bed a few times but Alice shot him a look which shut him up instantly. Eventually though she did fall asleep, Monroe put a pillow under her head and went back to his work. He ignored Angelina's scoff and they sat in silence.

Alice woke up, mouth dry, neck a little achy, a couple of hours later. The baby was fidgeting inside her, when Monroe wasn't talking to her stomach this usually meant that she was about to start craving something.

'Oh, hungry are we.' She said to the bump rubbing her hand over it. 'What is it this time?' she asked, pausing for a moment. 'Strawberries again, that figures. Your dad's going to kill me if I eat them all again, to be honest though I might do it just to annoy him.' She whispered.

Angelina scoffed at her. She was sat in a chair and Alice wondered if she'd been watching her, waiting for her to wake up.

'Where's Monroe?' Alice asked through gritted teeth.

'Outside.' Angelina replied. 'I don't know what you've done to him, but that fairy crap is gunna be wearing off a lot sooner than you think.' Angelina leant forward. She was staring at Alice again intently. Alice was a little scared but she wasn't about to show it. She ignored her and headed to the kitchen.

'I mean surely the effect, only really, works when you don't look like that.' Angelina said, she was trying to get a reaction out of Alice.

'I'm not like that.' Alice sighed, she wasn't in the mood for this, she was hungry and exhausted.

'Yeah and I'm a vegetarian.' Angelina glared at her.

'I'm not... Look, I wouldn't know how to influence someone even if I tried. Surely if I could you wouldn't be restraining yourself right now.' Alice said, she was tired, this was the truth.

'Maybe I can see past your bullshit.' Angelina cried.

'I know it must hurt, coming back here…' Alice began. She was trying to be nice, trying to be civil.

'HA! Hurt!' Angelina laughed. 'I can have him back anytime I want.'

'You really believe that?' Alice asked, she breathed deeply trying to control herself, a twinge in her side.

'I don't believe it, I know.' Angelina retorted. 'As soon as whatever you've got him on wears off, he'll see you as the fat, pregnant leech you are.' She sneered.

'I've not got any hold over him.' Alice said through gritted teeth.

'I bet that thing isn't even his.' She gestured to the baby.

'Well it is.' Alice turned away from Angelina. _Keep calm._

'Oh yeah, I bet you've got him believing it is. He doesn't love you. He can't love you and once his family find out, they'll make sure of it.' Angelina growled.

'I understand that it must hurt you Angelina, especially if you two have history.' Angelina scoffed and muttered to herself that Alice didn't even understand. Alice ignored her and continued, she didn't know why she was trying to remain calm, be civil.

'Monroe chose a different life to you though and if you really loved him, you'd let him get on with it. This isn't the first time I've been pregnant, me and him haven't just gotten together in the last few months.' Alice said, she could feel herself getting a little breathless and tried to breathe deeply. Her hands fluttered over her stomach protectively as that memory of the hospital, of being told she'd lost their baby entered her mind.

Angelina snarled at her angrily. Which forced Alice to take a step back, would Angelina really kill her? Even if she shouted for Monroe, Angelina could have done a serious amount of damage before he came inside.

'It's not natural.' Angelina snarled. 'Once his family find out, they'll tear you limb from limb and I'll make sure I'm there to watch.'

Alice felt the flutter in her chest and then the sharp pain down her side. It made her suck in a breath through her teeth and wince. Her hand was on her stomach. Angelina's features flickered.

'Oh come on, faking pain is not going to make me like you!' Angelina scoffed.

_What was she doing? _She was arguing with Monroe's pregnant girlfriend who now seemed to be in pain. Angelina felt a little guilty. Alice had her hand on her chest and one at her side.

Monroe came through the door and dropped the mug he had in his hands when he saw Alice.

'What have you done?' He growled at Angelina, broken mug crunching under his boots.

'I didn't touch her.' Angelina said a little disgusted.

'Alice, are you ok?' Monroe said panic in his voice as Alice hissed and panted. 'It's too early.' He said panicked. Angelina watched him a feeling of guilt rising and settling heavy on her chest, she felt truly defeated and it was breaking her heart.

'There's nothing wrong with her.' The words escaped her lips before she could stop them and Monroe growled at her. He helped Alice to a chair.

'Alice, breathe, deep breaths remember.' Monroe said. She hissed again at the pain in her side and Monroe was flicking through a binder on the side in a second.

'If anything happens to her and it's your fault…' Monroe didn't finish the threat but it was there, in his voice loud and clear. He'd hunt her down and tear her apart. Angelina remembered him using that threat before only she was the one he was protecting. She had liked it when he protected her. Monroe had been one of the only males at school who had protected her because she was Angelina, not because they thought they owned her or wanted to get into her pants. A look flickered across Angelina's face as her heart broke and she steeled herself against the pain.

Monroe didn't notice she'd gone until he heard the motorbike engine revving. He was too busy fussing over Alice.

'Your family?' Alice looked at him panicked, the fluttering in her chest got worse.

'We'll be fine, breathe.' Monroe said and he rubbed his hand in warm, soothing circles on her back until her breathing returned to normal.

'Alice, I'm so sorry.' Monroe said kneeling down in front of her, he kissed the bump lightly and felt the small comforting kick.

'It was just a twinge.' Alice smiled.

'That wasn't just a twinge and it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let her in here. I'm sorry.' He said, there was a hint of pain in his voice and Alice couldn't stay mad at him.

'What if she comes back?' Alice asked, she was still a little panicked, a little worried. She hadn't wanted to find out the sex of the baby or think about names yet because as crazy as it sounded, it made the baby real. She already loved it, of course she did, whatever it was. It wasn't quite a who yet though still a what.

Not until Angelina had said in the kitchen, that's what had panicked her, because the baby was a who. It was her and Monroe's baby. Their child, suddenly it was whoever rather than whatever and she felt a connection with the child that was growing inside her, which she hadn't before.

Alice thought it was confronting that feeling, (A true feeling of love and attachment, which she had been trying to avoid, mainly due to her guilt and worries after losing her first baby.) which had caused the breathlessness, which she'd had several times over the past few weeks. She felt a little silly and ashamed of herself for being scared of Angelina, even if she did have every right to be. Alice wasn't the sort to back away from a fight, she stood her ground. Pregnancy she found changed a lot of things though. Alice felt a little sorry for Angelina, it couldn't have been easy, turning up and finding Monroe settled and happy, not when she was expecting him to be single and hers for the taking.

'She won't if she knows what's good for her.' Monroe growled.

She breathed deeply as the last twinges disappeared. 'It wasn't all her fault. It can't have been easy for her.' Alice said feeling a little guilty.

'What?' Monroe said a little dumbfounded.

'I do think she loved you. I just don't think she knew how to deal with all this.' Alice gestured to the two of them.

'Hmm, maybe.' Monroe replied. He shook his head and smiled at her.

'What?' Alice asked curiously.

'Nothing, it doesn't matter.' Monroe replied, he'd seen the change in Alice, her mellowing out a little as the pregnancy moved along. 'Do you want something to eat?' Monroe asked her.

'Strawberries please.' Alice smiled, she made to stand up.

'Sit.' Monroe commanded. Alice did as she was told and sat back down in the chair. The feeling that normality had been resumed passed over her. She sighed and smiled. Monroe watched her from the kitchen his brow furrowed, he was worried. Alice should be worried to. He needed to tell his family, fast. He needed to guage their reaction. Alice needed to be accepted into 'the pack' by his mother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quick question for you regular readers, would you rather see Alice meet Monroe's family while pregnant or after the baby is born. The Baby is going to come along quite soon too definitely in the next couple of chapters. <strong>_

_**But yeah, what do you think?  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: Daises and Damage Control

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

* * *

><p>'I can't believe you didn't tell me Angelina came back.' Nick said sipping his coffee.<p>

'Dude, I was a little bit preoccupied with ensuring she didn't ruin our lives.' Monroe replied.

'What are you going to do about your family?' Nick asked watching the worry flit across his friends face. Juliette, Alice and Alex were sat in the other room and Nick couldn't be more grateful that he hadn't had to worry about what either of their families thought.

'My brother is visiting my mom this weekend. I'm thinking of taking Alice up then.' Monroe glanced at Alice on the sofa.

'Does your brother know about you two?' asked Nick.

'No, but he's a little calmer then my mum and Auriella, that's my sister.' Monroe replied. 'There's not going to be any right time but if we wait until the babies born, they might not think twice about killing her. If she's pregnant they'll at least pause.'

Nick winced at the thought. When Juliette had been pregnant they had to contend with several Wessen trying to kill her. They had a Blutbad and a rather aggressive fairy helping to protect them though. Nick couldn't really offer Monroe much in the way of help. For a start they were Monroe's family and for a second while Nick had become quite the Grimm he was nowhere near ready enough to take on a family of Blutbaden. The fact that Monroe even knew a Grimm, let alone was friends with one would also cause Monroe too many questions.

'Surely they'll be ok with it though? I mean you two, well, you're made for each other.' Nick said.

'Dude.' Monroe shot him a look. 'Yeah Blutbaden and Fairies are a match made in heaven.' Monroe rolled his eyes and Nick let out a small laugh.

'Alex has started seeing Wessen.' Nick said letting out a sigh.

'What really?' Monroe sounded a little shocked. Nick simply nodded looking downcast.

'He thinks it's just normal, I mean he's seen you wolf out. I have to keep sitting down and explaining to him that not everyone can see it when it happens. Some kids in his class are Wessen and one of them shifted in front of him. It scared them more than it did Alex and they denied it, when he asked them. They went and told the teacher Alex was making stuff up about them. Juliette got called into school while I was at work.' Nick sighed heavily. It had taken him long enough getting used to being a Grimm and his own duties. There was nothing in the books about explaining to children they were a Grimm, or trying to help them cope with seeing Wessen. It wasn't the fact it scared Alex, it didn't. Alex had seen Monroe wolf out once when Alice and Monroe were minding him. It was something that Monroe had apologised profusely for. Juliette had been more upset about the fact Alex had learnt some rather colourful language from Alice that day though.

Nick had always just assumed Alex could see Monroe because Monroe openly changed in front of him when they were playing. Every once in a while he'd shift his facial features, just to make the game a little more fun. Nick knew he might someday be able to see all sorts of Wessen but he never thought he'd be able to do it as a child.

'Oh dude, I'm sorry. I feel kind of responsible.' Monroe said.

'It's not your fault. This day was always going to happen.' Nick replied.

* * *

><p>'Alex, no remember what we talked about.' Juliette scolded him lightly when Alex pointed and exclaimed <em>Dad there's one!<em> As they drove along the road, no one else would be able to hear him but he needed to learn. Juliette didn't want him doing it outside the house. It had been bad enough when the teacher had asked her if Alex often 'invented' things, she supposed it was the nature of today's society to try and pin an over active imagination on some disorder or another.

Alex's imagination wasn't over active though. He'd just been born into a world very different to that which ordinary humans experienced.

'But when dad sees them…' Alex began to whine.

'That's different Alex you know that.' Juliette said shooting Nick a knowing glance.

'Why does dad get to.' Alex whined

'Alex.' Juliette warned him.

'Yeah but dad said.' Alex began again.

'Dad said what?' Juliette asked shooting Nick a look.

'Dad said that it's ok to notice it, sometimes. He said that I should tell him!' Alex cried defiantly at his mother.

'Yeah but not yell Alex. Some people don't know they're doing it.' Nick said not taking his eyes off the road.

'Monroe and Alice though…' he started to whine.

'Alex!' Juliette shouted. Nick squeezed her hand lightly as they drove along the road. It was starting to stress Juliette out, not only could she not see what Alex could, she also had to deal with the parent/teacher meetings and the way some of the mothers looked at her when she dropped him off.

'Alex buddy, you know that Alice and Monroe are different. They don't mind if you see, some people don't like it though.' Nick said.

'Why though?' Alex asked.

'Well, do you remember last year when you fell and you had that big cut on your forehead?' Nick asked.

'Yeah everyone thought it was so cool!' Alex beamed in the back seat. Juliette looked to Nick who watched his son for a moment in the mirror. Maybe that wasn't the best example to use.

'Ok, well do you remember how everyone stared at you?' Nick asked.

'Everyone thought it was so cool that I had so many stitches.' Alex smiled.

'Not helping.' Juliette muttered leaning her head on her hand.

'Some people don't like being stared at because they're different Alex. You can tell me when you see them but do it quietly ok? And no pointing!' Nick said. Trying to have this conversation while driving was difficult, Nick needed to find a way of explaining to Alex why he shouldn't point and stare at people. One that he didn't think was 'cool'. It wasn't like Alex was making fun. He was just being a kid.

'How quietly?' Alex asked after a moment of staring out of the window.

'What?' Nick asked.

'How quietly can I tell you?' he asked.

'Whisper it to me.' Nick replied a smile crossing his face.

'What if you're far away?'

'Then come tell me.'

'What if I can't? Can I shout?'

'If you can't whisper it to me, then you can shout, but only if you can't whisper ok.' Nick said shaking his head and letting out a small laugh. Juliette shook her head at him. They pulled up at the door. Nick hopped out and directed Alex towards the house and he ran up the porch steps.

'I know this isn't easy.' Nick said as Juliette leant against the car, she watched Alex try to reach the keyhole and fail.

'No, it's not. I didn't think it would be this hard, I thought we wouldn't have to worry about this until he hit puberty at least, or until he was in his late twenties. I know he's only a kid and he can't help it but you don't see the way his teachers looked at me though. Talking about him believing delusions and scaring the other kids, can you believe they asked me if we let him watch horror movies? 'It's all well and good believing in fairy tales Mrs Burkhardt but this is the second time we've had to mention this. We've received a few complaints from parents with scared children.'' Juliette mimicked Alex's head mistress.

'He's nearly SIX!' Nick said in annoyance. 'When I was six I was running around pretending to be Spiderman, I once got into a fight about whether or not my friend was the green goblin. I remember being sat around telling ghost stories and not being able to sleep for a week.' Nick laughed as he made his way up the drive. Juliette pushed herself off the car and followed him, arms still folded and a sombre expression still on her face. Nick let Alex into the house and watched him run and dive onto the sofa grabbing at the remote control.

When Juliette was in the house he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close into a cuddle. He kissed the top of her head tenderly and knew she was smiling as she nuzzled his chest. It was a safe warm comforting hug and the world outside seemed to melt away as Nick lifted her chin and kissed her softly. He deepened it after a moment and pulled her closer pressing their bodies together.

'Nick stop!' Juliette laughed. Alex was sat in the front room with the TV on and he'd be getting hungry soon.

* * *

><p>'Alice, you need to put something a little more um, homely on.' Monroe said watching her in the motel room.<p>

They'd decided to drive to Monroe's family's house rather than fly. Flying at this stage in the pregnancy could be dangerous. It was going to take them almost two days to get there and they had decided to stop off in a motel for the night when they hit the half-way point. It gave Monroe a break from driving, which was making him a little cranky. Monroe's family lived, from what Alice could gather on a large plot of farmland in Itasca, Minnesota.

'Well I wasn't planning on heading out in this!' Alice replied gesturing to her clothes. It was just approaching mid-March but Alice was running a little warmer than usual. The tablets Doctor Bell had prescribed were taking her temperature down low enough so she didn't burn anything but she was still warm. She'd come out of the shower in the motel room and thrown on her leggings and a tight vest top that weren't particularly flattering, but they kept her cool. Monroe lay bare-chested on the bed watching her.

'What do you mean by homely anyway?' Alice narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

'I just mean a nice dress or something.' Monroe replied.

'Ahh you want me to look like a 'nice girl'' Alice let out a laugh.

'It can't hurt to make a good impression. Fairies have this reputation you know.' Monroe sat up on the bed watching her rustling through the case. Pulling things out and putting them back shaking her head. They were going to be leaving again soon and Monroe wanted to shower beforehand.

'You're really stressing out about this aren't you?' Alice said as he crossed the room in his boxers. She looked over him a little hungrily wishing she wasn't as pregnant as she was because she would have jumped on him.

'And I don't think you're taking this seriously enough.' He replied not noticing the expression on her face as he streched and headed into the bathroom.

'I am, I really am. From what you've told me though your mom loves you.' Alice smiled.

'Yeah because that doesn't add fuel to the fire.' Monroe rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

><p>'What do you think?' Alice asked standing in front of the mirror having changed. Monroe had just finished in the shower and with a towel around his torso and the other attempting to finish drying his wet hair. He wandered back into the bedroom.<p>

'Wow.' He beamed at her. He stood behind her in the mirror and slipped a hand around her waist.

Alice had bought a fair few maternity dresses over the past couple of weeks, they were mainly long floaty summer dresses that weren't tight and covered the bump comfortably. This one was a fifties halter neck. Blue and covered in little white daisies.

'Stop it you'll get me wet.' Alice wriggled in Monroe's clutches as he kissed her neck lightly.

'Is that such a bad thing?' Monroe growled in her ear and pressed himself against her.

'Monroe!' Alice chided.

'Alice.' Monroe said into her neck.

'I thought we had to go.' Alice said taking a deep breath in and fighting off the urge to turn and kiss him. Monroe could feel her pulse quicken. 'Monroe! Stop it, get dressed.' Alice said.

'That's not the way these things work.' He said tugging at the tied halter neck straps and unzipping the dress at the back.

* * *

><p>'Wait here!' Monroe said to her seriously. Alice sat in the car hours later, after Monroe had finally gotten dressed and Alice redressed. They'd made it into the car and headed off to Monroe's family home, they'd turned off the main road and driven down a long winding woodland track for around fifteen minutes. Alice had watched as Monroe became more and more nervous. They pulled up at the end of dusty track a short way from the house. Monroe had told Alice he wanted her to wait in the car while he went in and spoke to his mom. He made Alice rub some wolfsbane on her and had even made her take an extra dosage of the herbal remedy Dr Bell had prescribed to try and combat the scent which had been driving Monroe to distraction. The last thing he needed was his non-vegan family smelling that.<p>

Monroe stepped out of the car and as he walked towards the house he felt the wolf in him shift, he sniffed the air and felt his lungs fill with the smell of home. He hadn't been back here in two years, when he and Alice had a huge fight before Christmas. They of course ended up making up, over the phone, on Boxing Day. Monroe had locked the door to his old bedroom, which his mother had never bothered to clear out, Alice in her bedroom at her mom's house. Monroe smiled at the memory.

He noticed that there were a few other cars parked around the house. He recognised two of them one being his mothers the other being his older brothers. Monroe figured the others must belong to his other three siblings.

He turned his key in the door slowly but found he had no need to. The door was open, as always.

The smell of blood and fire, alcohol, smoke and wood hit him and he had to brace himself a little and remind himself Alice was in the car, before he could relax he needed to get that out of the way.

'Mom?' he called out. 'Hello?'

He heard a growl before he saw him. Ronnie his younger brother in his twenties pounced on him tackling him against the living room wall a hand around his throat, he let go laughing as Monroe snarled at him.

'So you've still got some wolf left then!' He smiled at his brother as he rubbed his neck.

'Yeah and you've gotten strong.' Monroe replied.

'Monroe? What are you doing here?' His mother asked coming into the hallway/living room. Monroe beamed at her and held out his arms for a hug, he wrinkled his nose as he realised she smelled strongly of blood.

'You're just in time for dinner.' She smiled at him. Monroe didn't want to know who it was they were about to have for dinner but he knew, when he was at home to fill up on the greens and push the meat around his plate, so as not to upset his mother too much. Even now, even being older he still obeyed his mother for the most part, especially when he was in her house.

'So what are you doing here?' His brother asked him. Monroe stood nervously and it hadn't gone unnoticed by his mother or his brother.

'Mom, I need to talk to you.' He said nervously feeling more like a child than ever before.

'What did you do?' His mother asked eyeing him.

'It's, I think…' Monroe began but was interrupted by a growl and a yelp from outside.

'Crap, where's Auriella?' Monroe said wrenching the door open and hurrying outside into the yard.

'Woah, Auriella calm down, she's pregnant.' Monroe's older brother Henry was holding his sister back as she tried to get at Alice. Monroe hurried over to her.

'I told you to stay in the car!' He hissed at her angrily.

'I didn't come out of the car I was dragged!' Alice hissed back at him.

'She burnt me!' Auriella cried still struggling to get at Alice, wolf features coming through. Henry chuckled at her holding her back easily.

'Monroe?' Monroe heard his mother and didn't want to turn around, the tone in her voice said everything he had been dreading. She sounded disappointed, angry, confused all at once. Solemn and serious at the same time, the cogs in her brain whirring a million miles an hour trying to work out if Monroe had brought them a meal or if the scenario that was going around in her head. The reason for his nervousness, the reason for his visit could be this thing stood in her yard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update this time, been a little busy and had some stuff going on. That and plotbunnies for scenes a lot later on when the baby is born =) lol! I promise they'll be a little more regular from now on! =) *fingerscrossed* Anyway hope you enjoyed =) **_


	10. Chapter 10: Family Ties

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

_**So **__**I cast Monroe's family in my head so I thought I'd let you my lovely readers have a look. =) **_

_** http: /00lovegood .tumblr. com/ post /185 725847 65 /monroe-and-his-family-for-my-fic-i-needed-to (you need to delete the spaces but yeah there we go =)  
><strong>_

_**Also there's a gif one here - http :/00lovegood. tumblr. com /post/1 8576998218/ monroe-and-his-family-for-my-fic-i-needed-to  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'Monroe?' His mother said again waiting for an explanation.<p>

'It's ok mom I like my food to fight back.' Auriella said shrugging off her older brother. She snarled at Alice and the Ronnie let out a chuckle. Monroe moved in front of her.

'No.' Ronnie gasped at his older brother.

'Alice, get back in the car.' Monroe smiled weakly at Alice. Alice felt very uncomfortable. The baby was wriggling around inside her like nobody's business. Normally Alice would have been more than ready to attempt to fight them off. Not whilst pregnant though. She did as Monroe asked and got back in the car listening to the muffled voices outside.

Monroe had told Alice he had five siblings; Henry, Benjamin, Tara, Ronnie and Auriella from oldest to youngest, Monroe was two years younger than Benjamin. Auriella was slim built with blonde hair that fell long and wild around her face. Unlike Angelina's, Monroe's family all had the same soft features to their faces, they weren't all angles and points.

Monroe's mother was the opposite to her daughter, tall and stocky with broad shoulders and strong arms. She had dark, black, curly hair that was cut short on the top of her head and she wore a huge threadbare fleece, a blood splattered apron over the top. Monroe's younger brother Ronnie was an inch or two shorter than Monroe, large wire rimmed glasses on his face, which sat on his large ears. He had some stubble on his chin but it was patchy. Ronnie wasn't toned like his brothers more podgy and relatively normal looking.

Henry the eldest was taller by far than them all, he was built like a football player; thick set shoulders, broad chest, long stocky legs. His dark brown hair was slicked back and he had days old stubble on his (what Alice could only describe as), chiselled jaw line.

'Monroe, what the hell is going on.' His mother growled at him fangs out.

'Can we just go back inside?' Monroe asked wringing his hands out nervously.

'Did you bring us a meal?' Monroe's mother asked him.

'No.' Monroe replied. His mother growled at him, a snarl erupting from her chest and she moved towards him.

'Who is she?' She growled at him.

'I, she's, well she's my…' Monroe began but the look of disappointment and rage on his mother's face as he tried to explain was killing him and scaring him a little.

'Don't!' His mother held her hands up as though his attempts to explain had already said more than he could. She turned her back on him and stormed into the house slamming the door hard.

'Mom, wait, listen.' Monroe called after his mother hurrying forward. The others followed him into the house.

'Mom she's a fairy!' Auriella said and Monroe shot her a disgruntled look.

'She's a what?' his mother snarled.

'She's not like that.' Monroe said desperately, Henry shrugged at him but Ronnie's mouth had dropped as he watched him.

'She's probably used some magic on him or something mom, he can't be right in the head. We should take her out then it would break the spell.' Auriella said pacing in front of her mother.

'No!' Monroe said and it came out a little strangled. His mother spun around to glare at him.

'It's not that bad.' Ronnie laughed but soon shut up when his mother and Auriella shot him a look.

'She's a fairy?' His mother asked Auriella.

'She burnt me. Whatever she is she's not Blutbad.' Auriella replied.

'Henry, hold your brother.' His mother said.

'What? Mom what are you doing?' Monroe cried.

'I'm going to sort this mess out, I don't know what she's done to you but it has to stop.' His mother said. Auriella clapped behind her excited for the chance to hunt.

'She's not like that! Will you just listen to me!' Monroe cried stepping in front of the door as his mother made for it.

'Mom maybe you should listen to him?' Henry said. Monroe liked Henry best, he was level headed like his father.

'Looks like she's gotten to you to.' Auriella snarled at him and pushed forward trying to get past Monroe.

'Oh don't be stupid Ella!' Henry shouted at her. 'Surely out of all of us, you being the only one to have contact with her should be 'under her spell.'' He added and folded his arms leaning lazily against the wall. Monroe nodded and smiled at his sibling as she stepped aside.

'Stupid! Stupid I'm not the one that bought a pregnant fairy onto our land!' Auriella shouted.

'SHUT UP!' Monroe's mother shouted. 'Where did I go wrong? If your father was still alive!'

'He'd be saying exactly the same as me!' Henry cut across his mother. 'Just hear him out.'

'Mom you're going to have a grandchild, remember how happy you were when little Esther and Jackie came along? Please just listen to me.' Monroe pleaded, he took a step towards his mother but she growled at him and he shied away the wolf in him bowing.

'That thing will be no grandchild of mine, a filthy half-breed.' She spat, Auriella nodded in unison with her mother and Henry shook his head at them.

'Leave us!' Their mother growled at her children.

'But…' Auriella began but a growl from her mother put her in her place and she stormed off up the stairs.

Ronnie had already gotten bored and had headed outside. He lit up a cigarette and leant against the cabin as Henry came out. 'Where's Benjamin and Tara?' he asked gesturing to the trucks.

'God knows, they ran off hunting before with David and Cecilia.' Ronnie replied gesturing to the forest.

'Monroe sure does know how to pick his moments.' Ronnie laughed. Henry shook head as he offered him the spliff. 'So what do you think?' Ronnie said gesturing to Monroe's car. They both watched Alice for a moment who was sat hands on her bump, staring into space.

'Only one way to find out.' Henry said and he pushed off the doorframe and walked down the path towards the car. Ronnie made to follow him, but Henry held out a hand and shook his head so Ronnie skulked back off.

'So, you and my brother.' Henry said opening the car door and climbing into the passenger side. Alice shifted uncomfortably and didn't answer. Henry sniffed the air and caught her smoky scent. His features shifted and Alice's fists clenched ready to fight. He fought the wolf and the urge to sink his teeth into her off.

'Jesus, did Monroe not give you any wolfsbane?' he asked covering his nose up.

'Yeah, sorry, I think it's a stress thing.' Alice muttered.

'Relax, I'm not going to eat you, neither will the others. Despite what they might say or do, you're Monroe's and we don't hurt our own.' Henry said

'Is he ok?' Alice asked keeping her eyes on the tree's in the distance.

'He'll be fine once my mom calms down. She can be scary when she likes, but, she's soft really.' Henry said Alice raised her eyebrows at him. 'Well by Blutbad standards.' He let out a laugh, soft and husky, it made Alice feel a little at ease.

'So where does someone like Monroe, even meet someone, like you?' he asked. 'I mean our species don't usually run in the same circles do they?'

'I'm part Unzerbrechlich, part Feuer-Fee. We met in a bar in Portland because of a mutual friend.' Alice shut up quickly wondering if she had said too much.

'Oh good lord, don't tell my mother that!' Henry shook his head and put his hand to his head. He let out a small laugh in disbelief. 'Monroe sure can pick em. How long?' he asked.

'I think you should talk to your brother about this.' Alice said, she wasn't about to go and get Monroe into any more trouble. 'I do love him though, more then you could know.'

'It must have been a while, especially if Monroe was confident enough to get you pregnant.' Henry said.

'I don't think confidence has much to do with it.' Alice laughed and Henry scrunched his face up.

'You're sure it's his?' Henry asked and Alice scrunched her face up annoyed, a little offended.

'It can't be anyone else's.' she said through gritted teeth. 'Look, I don't have any powers of persuasion or the ability to make people fall in love with me! Aside from being a stupid half-breed I'm just a regular girl ok. I don't even have the blue hair anymore.' Alice waved her hands around in frustration and Henry let out a small laugh.

'You had blue hair?'

'Before the baby, when Monroe first met me.' Henry shook his head in disbelief not quite sure of what he was hearing.

They sat in silence for a moment and Henry noticed Alice was fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat.

'I am proud of him, Monroe, despite what my mother may think about the life he has chosen. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your traditions, it takes a great deal more to stand up to yourself, to your basic instincts and to resist them so fully, as Monroe does is an achievement.' Henry said he seemed a little lost in his own thoughts.

Alice couldn't help wondering if Henry wished he was a little more like his brother.

'He talks very fondly of you.' She smiled at him but it was an odd smile as she shifted uncomfortably.

'Are you ok?' Henry asked her. Concern crossing his face, 'When Catherine was pregnant she used to shift like that when she was uncomfortable. Catherine's my wife, by the way.'

'I'll be ok.' Alice said.

'Why don't you come inside, it'll be a little warmer in the cabin and I'm sure I can fix you something to eat or drink.' Henry asked politely. Alice raised her eyebrows at him and scoffed a little in disbelief.

'I don't mean in there.' He pointed to the house. 'I mean there.' He gestured to one of three wooden cabins that were built in a cluster a short way from each other on the land. 'They're guest cabins, although strictly speaking that one is mine and my families.'

'I don't think your mother would be too happy.' Alice said and she shifted her wait again, now she needed the toilet too.

'What my mother doesn't know can't hurt her. Besides it's up to me who goes in there.' Henry said politely. Alice watched him for a moment and realised she couldn't wait, at very least she could just use the toilet and come back out to the car.

'They won't hurt you.' Henry said noting Alice's glances between the house, the car and the forest.

'Ok.' She nodded.

* * *

><p>'How did this even happen Monroe?' his mother shouted loudly. Monroe let out a nervous laugh and rocked a little on his heels. He stopped as soon as his mother narrowed her eyes at him. Even now she had the ability to reduce even Henry to a quivering mess with this look. Monroe cowered a little.<p>

'How?' His mother said sternly.

'I, well, I don't know.' He replied, he hadn't entirely thought of what he would say when this moment came. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he'd been helping out a Grimm the first time he had met Alice.

'Ok, where did you meet her?' she asked.

'A bar.' Sticking mostly to the truth was probably a good idea, that way he couldn't trip himself up on his own lies. The smell of anger, fear and disappointment hung in the air between them.

'I love her.' Monroe said a little weakly watching his mother pacing, running a hand through her hair and over her face. She laughed at him loudly.

'I can't believe this is happening.' She muttered. 'First you turn your back on the pack and now this.'

'I didn't turn my back on the pack I just…'

'Just rejected everything we have ever taught you.' His mother snarled at him, she was still sore from Monroe's rejection of the lifestyle he had been taught.

'You and Dad taught me how to be who I am.' Monroe said.

'Not like this.' His mother shook her head and glanced to the picture of his father that hung above the fireplace.

'I love her mom.' He said a little more seriously this time. 'I'm going to love my child too.'

'No you DON'T!' his mother snarled loudly. 'She's got you caught up in some magic and tricked you into thinking that pup is yours.'

'I know it's mine.' Monroe sighed trying to stay calm.

'How can you know?' His mother cried.

'After five years together I like to think…' Monroe began.

'WHAT!' His mother snarled and snapped spinning on the spot and advanced on Monroe who backed off. She grabbed the scruff of his shirt. 'What did you say?' she growled.

'Ok, ok, let go.' Monroe held his hands up and backed away from her, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

'Get out!' she said. This was worse than the shouting and the screaming combined, there was disappointment and hurt in her voice more than anything else.

'Mom just let me explain.' Monroe began.

'Get out.' She barely even growled and sat herself in his dad's old chair watching his painting.

'GET OUT!' This time the growl was powerful and loud, Monroe knew how wrong he'd been in not telling her. Blutbad families ran as a pack, a pack which only got bigger as time went on and more members were added. The bond between Blutbad mothers and their children was supposed to be a powerful thing. Contrary to popular belief Blutbad mothers did not simply cast their young out into the wild, quite the opposite. They protected them fiercely teaching them to hunt and fight but always lurking in the shadows ready to step in. Blutbad mothers were always there for their children, ensuring they were happy and well. Unlike with humans where a mother can give up her child or leave them, Blutbad mothers have to keep close to their young, they have no choice in the matter. In early years if a Blutbad mother is away from her young for too long it can cause her physical pain. As the children grow and become adults the reins are loosened.

Monroe's well intentioned attempt at keeping Alice safe from his family had backfired badly and now he felt worse than ever. His mother felt betrayed, the fact that he had hidden and lied about Alice to her, was something which caused not only her human side pain, but her wolf side too. Monroe hung his head in shame as he watched his mother put her head in her hands. It felt too her like he was pulling away from her, from the pack and he knew that was hurting her a lot.


	11. Chapter 11: Families Break

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

* * *

><p>When Monroe stepped outside into what he was hoping would be fresh air he was hit by the strong smell of cannabis. It clung to the air nastily and Monroe gave his brother a disgruntled look.<p>

'I'm not the one who brought a fairy home.' Ronnie laughed at him and gestured to the pot he was smoking as though Monroe's love for Alice was a far worse crime then smoking a bit of pot. He offered it to his brother and when he refused he let out a small laugh. Monroe didn't really understand where Ronnie had picked this habit up from. No one else in the family smoked it, for half of them the biggest rush they could ever get would be the hunt.

'She'll calm down, she always does.' Ronnie smirked at him, a knowing smirk because he had been in the doghouse with their mother several times before, most of his life in fact.

Monroe sighed and made his way down the steps, heading for the car which was when he noticed she was missing.

'Where is she?' he growled at Ronnie trying to keep his temper.

'Dunno, last time I saw her she was talking to Henry.' Ronnie muttered sauntering off behind the house. Monroe let out a sigh of relief, at least she was safe, somewhat. Benjamin and Tara were the biggest threats he had to worry about. The phrase _actions speak louder than words_ sprung to mind where they were concerned.

Henry looked up from the book he was reading as Monroe came into the cabin. The same smell of blood hung in the air, that rusting smell. It was like it was built into the very fabric of the place. Every time Monroe came back here, he was reminded as to why he'd had to get out when he had. He'd never have been able to become Weider here, he tried a few times and if it wasn't his family who caused him to fail it was the Blutbaden in the surrounding area. He'd had to stay away from his family for at least fifteen years because they might cause him to relapse. The first time he had returned it had been almost painful. He had relapsed and gone after a deer in the woods because one of his sisters had left a bloody trail from the house to the woods. After that he didn't come back for another three years, he wrote to his mother, or spoke to her on the phone, missing his family deeply. He knew that if he stayed around his family for long enough and they tempted him he'd revert, just like he had done when Angelina had come to visit and 'reminded' him of the old ways. There was a reason he had chosen to bring Alice when he knew Henry was visiting because Henry was level headed like his father, Ronnie never really cared either way but Monroe knew Henry would help defend him. Ensure the others didn't try anything to make him relapse.

'Where is she?' Monroe asked. Henry gestured to the couch, Alice had fallen asleep and Henry had thrown a blanket on her.

'I don't know how you put up with that smell.' Henry whispered to his brother putting a hand on his shoulder as Monroe bent down next to Alice, gently moving the hair off her face. Henry smiled at them as he poured him and Monroe a drink.

'Sorry about that, she's never normally so,' Monroe paused searching for the right word. 'Potent. It's because of the baby.' Monroe finished.

'Well I don't know how you haven't killed her.' Henry said seriously.

'Weider remember.' Monroe pointed to himself. 'Besides the first time she smelt like that, after she was pregnant, something weird happened.'

'Weird?' Henry asked.

'Well not weird, but well, the wolf side of me only sort of half accepted her as a mate and when I came down that morning something just shifted in me.' Monroe replied trying to explain to his brother about the morning in question.

'That's serious stuff Monroe, did you tell mom?' Henry asked him.

'No and what do you mean serious?' he replied

'Well, when Catherine was pregnant I went a bit weird one morning, for a while afterwards, nothing in particular changed and yet at the same time it did. Something shifted I became really, really protective over her. Dad said he was exactly the same with mom, it's some form of bonding. A little like an emotional tie. Dad told me that he tried to run early on, he got scared and he got about half way up the mountain and then started feeling physical pain. He never knew whether it was just, something that happened, more psychological than anything else or whether it was some old Blutbad tradition or instinct.' Henry finished.

'Did he tell mom?' Monroe asked.

'I'm pretty sure he did.' Henry replied. 'What did mum say by the way?' Henry asked handing Monroe a glass.

'She's angry and disappointed and I don't think she'll ever forgive me for this one.' Monroe said.

'She's never going to be happy with the fact you're not marrying a Blutbad but she must see how much you care about Alice.' Henry replied.

'Oh no that's because she's a fairy and I'm delusional.' Monroe replied.

'I'll go talk to her.' Henry put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled at him. Monroe couldn't help feeling a small wave of relief roll over him. 'She's very loyal to you y'know. Wouldn't answer any of my questions about you two, I think she didn't want to get you into trouble.' Henry let out a small chuckle.

'Alice,' Monroe nudged her gently as Henry left. Every time she moved it was like someone had a fan behind her wafting that scent under their noses. 'Alice.' He shook her again and she stirred this time.

'What's going on?' she asked him groggily.

'You need to take your meds.' He smiled at her.

'What?' she asked sitting up, hair a little messy on one side. Dress a little skewed.

'You need to take your meds again, you erm, well put it this way they might want you on the menu if they're near you for more than a couple of minutes.' He said.

'They already want me on the menu.' She replied dryly.

'Not all of them.' He smiled. Alice stood up and adjusted her dress kissing him tenderly and looking over the bookcase that sat on one of the walls.

'WHERE IS SHE!' Alice heard them before she saw them. They were a lot quicker than anything she'd ever seen. Monroe's brother was stockier, leaner, more muscular than his brother. He was stronger that was clear in the way he held his Monroe against the wall. Alice looked around confused and frightened, Monroe's brother looked wild but his sister looked wilder, she had a mane of ginger hair that fell around her face, leather jacket and tight jeans. She stood one hand on her hip watching Alice hungrily and Auriella muttered something from behind her.

'So you're the thing that's got my brother under some spell.' She said watching her, eyes bleeding red and her head tilting as her face changed, she communicated with her brother like this and he nodded, Monroe let out a small whine and struggled but it was no use.

'Don't you dare.' He growled at Tara. Alice eyes darted from one set of Blutbaden to the other. She put her hands protectively against the bump and found she was backed against the bookcase, no escape.

'Pretty little thing isn't she.' She cooed. Benjamin shook his head.

'No.' he replied dryly.

'I haven't got him under some spell. I can't even do that kind of thing.' Alice cried, her voice breaking just a little. Death in all honesty had never bothered her too much, but the thought of them killing her unborn child hurt more than anything, she couldn't bare it.

'You know it's funny that's what my grandma said fairies say.' She circled closer to her. 'Oh Benjamin she does smell good too, this will be fun. Should I take her out into the woods or…' Tara paced in front of her like a caged animal waiting to pounce. Alice tried to step backwards in vain the bookcase was still behind her, she stepped a little away from it and clenched her fists hard, if she was going down she wasn't going down without a fight.

'Bring it.' She said and in an instant the same blue flame Monroe had seen when Angelina had threatened her appeared all over body, it fanned out from her hands until head to toe she was covered. She wasn't burning anything yet though, even with the intense flames coming off her.

'Guys come on! We can solve this just everyone calm down.' Monroe said trying to shake his brother off.

'Ooh she's feisty just like Auriella said! We do like our food to at least try to fight.' Tara said and it wasn't hard to see where Auriella got her traits from, who had influenced her most growing up.

Monroe struggled against Benjamin as he held him back. Benjamin was a lot stronger than him, which he put down to the fact that he lived the way he should, off the animals and humans that wandered into his forest. Off the blood, he hunted everyday so there was no way he was out of shape. Tara lunged at Alice, it was supposed to just scare her but Alice didn't think twice as she pulled back her fist and aimed a punch at her. It just missed Tara and the flames surrounding her fist just singed Tara's hair she growled fiercely and Alice realised her mistake all at once.

_What was she doing?_ She couldn't fight in her condition she had no hope of winning and now she was scared, a lot more scared then she had been before.

Then several things happened at once. Tara put a hand to Alice's throat, Monroe wolfed out and Tara called for Benjamin to hold him back stating it was for his own good. Then the door to the cabin swung open and Monroe's mother stood in the doorway looking like hell, like she was about to kill

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!' She screamed at her son and daughter, eyes bled red and Alice could fully understand why Monroe would be afraid of his mother, she looked in every sense of the word a monster. Tara's hand was still around Alice's throat and she squeezed hard. Alice whimpered, fire failing her as her head felt a little lighter. Monroe struggled again.

'Doing what you should have done as soon as she stepped foot onto this land.' Tara cried at her mother.

'I thought you were hunting?' Henry said calmly.

'Auriella called us. Told us exactly what was happening!' Tara snarled at him.

'LET THEM GO!' Monroe's mother shouted. 'Let them go or so help me god I will bite you both.'

'What so she can carry on using my brother, I don't think so.' Tara squeezed again and Alice was crying now.

'Tara she's pregnant for Christ sakes!' Henry said.

'Tara, put her down now or so help me god I will belt you so hard on that back of yours.' Monroe's mother cried. Alice saw the fear flit across Tara's face and she stared at her mother for a moment before dropping Alice who collapsed against the wall. Benjamin let Monroe go and he was over to Alice in a minute, breathing deeply, checking her over. Henry put a hand on his mother's shoulder and nodded to them. The relationship between Alice and Monroe was in clear sight for them all to see, the way he held her tenderly for a moment and she seemed to cling onto him. There was nothing but love there and it almost broke his mother's heart.

'Out!' she said for the second time that day to Tara, Benjamin and Auriella. 'I'll deal with you later.' She said, there was threat in her voice that Alice found menacing.

'Mom?' Monroe said a little weakly.

'Shut up and listen.' His mother said sternly. 'Sit down.' She commanded and Monroe did as he was told, Alice too. 'Apparently you've convinced Henry that you're in love. That you're a nice one.' She gestured to Alice. Alice found this rather rude but didn't comment, fear was still coursing in her veins.

'You're not a child anymore or even a teenager Monroe. You've been Weider' she said the word like it was diseased. 'For a long time now, longer than me or your father thought you'd last anyway. If your father was here he would have told me to calm down and rethink the situation. I'm not happy about this little thing you've got going, its wrong on so many levels and I'm not going to pretend that I am happy about it, but if that half-breed is a pup of mine I will treat it as such. I don't like this and it's going against a feeling in my very bones to not kill you right now.' She turned her attention on Alice and she squeezed Monroe's hand hard.

'The fact that I still don't like you, tells me that you clearly can't manipulate people as easily as I thought. If Monroe is happy, then I'm, well, not happy but somewhat satisfied. Monroe told me you've been together for five years and the way he feels about you shows in how he tried to protect you. I still don't like it though, any of it. It's wrong and we brought you up better than that. You may remain here for the night but then I think it might be advisable if you left. I don't like you Alice, I'll say that now loud and clear, I believe my son can do better, I believe he should find a better mate for himself but for his sake, I will be civil to you when and if we meet again.' Monroe's mother said this all very bluntly and matter-of-factly. Alice wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to react, she was a little offended and hurt that his mother was saying these things considering she didn't know her. Yet she also felt glad that she wasn't about to be slaughtered.

Monroe felt angry, ashamed, disappointed. He felt annoyed and irritated with his family. He was confused by his mother's response, was she accepting Alice but telling her she didn't like her? Was that it? Did they have her blessings?

'So does that mean we have your blessing?' Monroe asked her and squeezed Alice's hand gently.

'Not exactly.' His mother said and she ran a hand through her hair not taking her eyes off Alice. 'Like I said, I don't agree with this. If it makes you happy though Monroe then it is something I am going to have to get used to.' She added.

'Ok.' Was all Monroe replied with, he was, if he was honest a little heartbroken. While he understood where his mother was coming from with her values and beliefs, he also knew that this was a massive compromise for her, residing to be civil to Alice was practically like baking her a batch of cookies in terms of progress. Whilst he understood all this, he just couldn't understand why his mother didn't want him to be happy, couldn't just be happy for him and his choices.

'Will you be joining us for dinner Monroe?' his mother said pointedly.

'And Alice?' Monroe was pushing his luck and he knew it from the look his mother gave him. 'Then no.' Monroe said. His mother's faced turned stony and a growl rumbled in her chest as she stalked out of the door just turning to tell Monroe to say good bye before he left in the morning.

'You should go and have dinner.' Alice squeezed his hand which was still interlocked with hers.

'No.' he said through gritted teeth.

'Please, Monroe, don't make things any worse for yourself!' Alice smiled weakly, dark bruises had formed on her neck and he brushed his fingers over then lightly.

'No.' he growled at her.

'Yes!' Alice said and she batted his hand away and stood up. 'I won't be the reason you fall out with your family!' she cried.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been tense. Monroe was still pissed at his mother, at Auriella Tara and Benjamin for ganging up and wouldn't talk to them properly. Henry sat quietly at the head of the table in thought, looking so much like their father. Ronnie kept making inappropriate or cheesy jokes that weren't funny. When Monroe got back to Henry's cabin, which he had given up to them for the night, Alice was asleep in bed and Monroe looked like he had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders he didn't sleep that much and the next day on the drive home was snappy and short with Alice.<p>

When they got home Alice was glad to be there she almost ran up the path. Taking a deep breath in as she entered, this was home. She'd never been surer of anything in her life. Monroe brought the bags in dumped them on the side and went upstairs for a long shower without telling her. When he came back down he looked fresher apart from his eyes, which looked tired and sad.

Alice was sat on the couch and she beckoned him to come and sit down next to her. He ended up somehow with his head leaning on the bump lightly and he could feel the baby moving around a little inside.

'I'm so sorry.' Alice said squeezing his arm gently and kissing the top of his head.

'What do you have to be sorry for?' he replied half-heartedly.

'Well you wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me.' Alice said.

'Isn't it supposed to be the other way around, you wouldn't exactly be in that situation if it wasn't for me.' Monroe replied letting his fingers move over the bump.

'You know what I mean, if you'd never met me.' Alice started.

'No, you know what.' Monroe said suddenly sitting up. 'Screw that! I wouldn't change a thing, not a damn thing about you or me or getting shot. I wouldn't change a thing. If they can't be happy for me like they should be then screw them.' He jumped up off the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen and Alice knew he didn't mean that. She could hear in his voice how hurt he was and she could see it in his face. Despite what he said, that he protested he was fine and that his family didn't deserve to be in their lives if they couldn't be happy for them, every night for the next two weeks she could hear him playing his cello. A soft low heart breaking melody, Alice didn't know how to fix it though. She didn't know what to do other than just try to cuddle him. It was so awkward being pregnant because she couldn't quite get to him. He had to cuddle her and it wasn't the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I really didn't intend that chapter to be that long, but regular readers you know what I'm like for a bit of drama lol! Anyway sorry! In other news the babies going to be born soon and then I'm going to do and every couple of years thing with it because I really really want to right Monroe being all cute with his child at different ages... Sorryfor this little ramble btw!  
><strong>__**I**_


	12. Chapter 12: A Melody Of Our Own

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**This is the sequel to my first Grimm fic The Fairy and The Wolf =) Just getting that out there now so you know, this sequel is set 5 years after Alexander Burkhardt was born, it's going to follow mainly Monroe and Alice as they embark on starting their own family. I've got a lot planned for this including a possible resurgance of old expect lots of Monroe with kids and cuteness.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

* * *

><p>'He's still really upset and I just don't know what to do.' Alice said to Juliette as they sat tea in hands on the couch. 'All that excitement he had, it's just, it's like it's been swallowed up and he's doing this weird false thing.' Alice drank from her tea.<p>

'I'm sure his family will come around in the end, they just need some time. Monroe probably just needs time… hang on.' Juliette said as her phone started ringing loudly from somewhere. Alice hissed a little as a twinge passed over her and Juliette looked up curiously at her. Alice shook her head as Juliette answered the phone.

'Mrs Burkhardt?' A familiar voice said down the end of the phone. 'Mrs Burkhardt its Alexander.'

'What's he done now?' Juliette groaned and rolled her eyes at Alice who smiled.

'Oh no, he's not done anything, he's been sick a few times in class and we thought it would be better if he came home.' The voice down the other end of the phone said.

'Oh, oh ok, yeah I'll pick him up as soon as possible.' Juliette said furrowing her brow and slipping her jacket on, she put the phone down. 'Sorry Alex is sick, I've gotta go pick him up. Are you ok?' She asked Alice.

'Yeah I'm fine, its fine go get him!' Alice said, standing up to see her out and hissing loudly, Juliette raised an eyebrow at her. 'It's just a twinge honestly.' Alice smiled.

It wasn't just a twinge though and not five minutes after Juliette had left she doubled over as pain shot through her, she knew exactly what this was and now she was panicking. Juliette had just left, Monroe was out with Nick god knows where and she was alone in the house. Her first thought was to call Monroe and she tried his phone four times to no avail. She put the phone down on the side as her waters broke and another contraction moved through her. Alice let out a small strangled scream and rested her head on the desk breathing deeply.

* * *

><p>'Oh man, this is something else!' Monroe exclaimed as he and Nick pulled up opposite a small woodland waterfall, a house stood just on the edge of the river. The walls were thick glass that reflected the forest making the house almost invisible to those who weren't looking for it. Monroe's phone was on the floor of Nick's car buzzing and he couldn't hear it as he stepped out watching the house in awe.<p>

'Yeah well let's just hope this Erdgeist?' Monroe nodded at Nick's question. 'Isn't as bad as the last one we encountered, I've tasted enough mud for one week.' Nick let out a small laugh and Monroe shook his head at him. He walked forward and Monroe followed, keeping his eyes and ears open in surrounding forestry as they approached the house which was littered with homemade sculptures and hand crafter wind chimes. These were of some contrast with the modern design of the house.

Nick's phone started ringing loudly in his pocket and he held a hand up to Monroe as he answered, Monroe nodded and looked around the sides of the house admiring the architecture.

'We've gotta get you to the hospital.' Nick said to Monroe.

'What?' Monroe replied a little confused.

'Where's your phone?' Nick asked. Monroe felt around in his pockets and finding it not there realised it must have fallen out in the car. He looked at Nick for a moment before realisation passed over his face and Nick nodded at him. He stood beaming at his friend for a minute before another realisation hit him.

'Come on, this can wait we need to get you to the hospital.' Nick said.

'Yeah, good plan.' Monroe said dashing to the car.

* * *

><p>'WHERE THE HELL IS MONROE!' Alice practically growled at the poor orderly.<p>

'Alice you need to breath and calm down.' Dr Bell smiled at her and Alice scowled and groaned loudly as another contraction hit.

'I'm going to kill him!' She cried through gritted teeth, she was gripping the edge of the bed hard and the metal railing melted underneath her hand.

'Alice breathe, just breathe and relax.' Dr Bell said and she whispered to an orderly to get some more medication for Alice, who was panicking and now stressed. She didn't want to do this alone, she didn't know if she could.

'Relax! Relax, I tell you what, when your being ripped in two from the inside out by some half-breed THEN you can tell me to relax!' Alice gripped the edge of the bed hard again. Leaning forward, stood with her legs a little apart.

* * *

><p>'Maternity ward, which way?' Nick asked the nurse behind the counter, she pointed him the direction down a corridor. 'Monroe?' Nick said, Monroe had gone scooting off up the wrong corridor and Nick had to call him back, he was almost shaking with excitement and Nick was thrown back to memories of Alex's birth.<p>

They heard Alice before they saw her, crying out in pain. Nick patted Monroe on the back as he walked into the hospital room. Nick threw himself down in a chair and decided to phone Juliette and let her know what was happening.

'Alice?' Monroe smiled at her a smile that wasn't returned, she looked dishevelled, worn out and in agony, he noticed the twisted metal of the bed where Alice had melted it and let out a chuckle. Alice scowled at him.

'Ok when I say push Alice, you need to push ok?' Dr Bell said looking up from between Alice's legs. There was a chair parked at the end of the bed. Birth wasn't exactly the most dignified of things to go through, no matter how wonderful people said it was.

Alice didn't know how or when Monroe had taken hold of her hand or how and when he had gotten next to her. All she could focus on was the pain, any pain relief Dr Bell put in her was being burned up almost instantly. Her body was going a little haywire. She was exhausted and didn't think she had any more energy left. And then it was over.

Monroe watched as they took the baby away to do some checks and he could smell her already, as the nurse passed him he wolfed out, his face changed, his hands to claws and a growl rumbled in his chest and he panicked, he didn't even think about the reason behind the change. He returned to looking human quickly but now he was worried he'd put them in danger and he bolted out of the room and passed Nick on the corridor. Nick jumped up and ran after him wondering what was happening.

Alice didn't have the energy to be confused. She knew Monroe wasn't in the room with her and she knew that the baby was no longer inside her wanting to get out. Anything else was a blur, nothing else mattered and when Dr Bell handed her the little bundle wrapped in a white hospital blanket she couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face. Everything else seemed to just blur around her as she looked down at the tiny person in her arms, any doubts she had before about how she would handle this seemed to fade away because suddenly this little thing was the most important thing in her life, bar of course Monroe. Alice looked around wondering where he had gone to. Dr Bell shook her head at her not knowing where he had gone either.

* * *

><p>'Monroe, wait up, what happened?' Nick asked trying to catch up with the Blutbad who was a lot faster than him.<p>

'I can't do this, what was I thinking, this is ridiculous.' Said Monroe he stopped just outside the hospital pacing up and down quickly. 'I wolfed out in there man, I wolfed out.' Monroe said shaking his head.

'Monroe, its ok to panic, do you not think I panicked?' Nick said trying to offer his friend some reassuring words. 'I think everyone panics.'

'Oh yeah? What's the worst that can happen with you Nick? What you might heat the bottle to high? You might use the wrong formula? I could kill them. It would take a second.' Monroe said visibly upset and torn he paced fists shaking. Nick put a hand on Monroe's shoulder stopping him pacing and looked him in the eyes.

'But you won't.' he said seriously.

'But I could do.' Monroe said quietly shame rising up inside him as well as guilt. 'I can't do this, they deserve someone better. They deserve someone who doesn't have the potential to kill them. I mean look at me man, you really think I'm gunna make a good dad?'

Nick let out a small laugh and shook his head at him. 'So you're going to run out on them?'

Monroe snarled at him, surprising himself with that reaction.

'Exactly, you don't think I never wanted to run? That first night I sat and watched Alex and Juliette sleep and all I could think about was how they deserved better, how they'd be better off without me. How I couldn't do it.' Nick put a reassuring hand on Monroe's shoulder. 'Monroe you ask any of Alex's friends moms, they all say the same thing; that you'd make a great dad.' Nick said. He laughed as Monroe raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

'Juliette told me,' Nick said. 'A few of them even asked me if you were single, yep even the married ones.' Nick chuckled at the look on Monroe's face.

'You're gunna be a great dad and you're not going to kill anyone.' Said Nick, it was odd seeing Monroe like this. Nick would have expected it from Alice but not Monroe, who had been so prepared, who'd read every book under the sun and probably put most fathers-to-be to shame.

'I'm an idiot.' Monroe said.

'Naw just a scaredy cat.' Nick smirked at him.

* * *

><p>When Monroe got back to the room Alice was asleep, which didn't surprise him. Someone, probably a nurse had put the baby in a hospital cot next to the bed. He smiled and walked over giving Alice a kiss on the forehead, a little wary of wolfing out near the baby again. A thought struck him, what if this was something to do with him bonding with the baby. Maybe it hadn't been threatening at all.<p>

He moved around to the little cot and found he didn't wolf out. Pride and happiness welled inside him like he'd never felt before, like a balloon expanding inside his chest. He looked down at the little bundle, a girl, a little girl wrapped in pink; his little girl, his own flesh and blood. Tears welled in his eyes and he felt stupid, he felt his world shift a little. This was now the most important thing in his life, this little bundle right here was the most important thing in the world and he felt a tie like he had never felt before seem to form inside him. This was his little girl and suddenly he could see her, he could see her doing all the things he'd thought of previously. Taking her on long walks in the woods, helping her learn to read, seeing what talent she possessed and helping her to nurture them. Seeing her off to university; if she chose to go. Monroe simply stared at her, everything about her tiny frame was perfect, her nose, her ears, ten fingers, ten little toes and her eyes she had his eyes. Deep brown that he wondered if someday, would bleed red.

Monroe lifted her gently out of the crib. She didn't even have a name yet. This tiny beautiful thing a little swamped by his hands had no name yet. Monroe looked down at her, just holding her too him. She moved in his arms wriggling and snuffling a little, her arms stretching lightly. He sat himself down in the chair a little away from the bed and just watched her. Watched her lying there doing nothing and she was all his, this was his flesh and blood. She started to wriggle a little and cry on his knee.

'No, no, no shhh, don't wake your mum up.' He said softly holding her close to him. He swayed gently and found she settled. Monroe wasn't aware of how much time had passed, how long he'd been sat just watching her sleep. A nurse came into the room though with a trolley. That had a bottle on it. She went to nudge Alice but Monroe shook his head at her.

'I'll do it.' He said taking the bottle off her. The nurse raised her eyebrows at him and then let a smile pass over her face.

'Do you need any help?' she whispered to him.

'No I think I got this.' He replied with a smile. _Where his little girl was concerned he would always have this_, he thought. Monroe found his little girl fit snugly into the crook of one of his arms easily and he liked that. She needed a name though. He looked down at her for a moment and then back to her mother.

Alice opened her eyes slowly and the site she was met with was somewhat heart breaking, in a happy way though. The grin spreading across her face couldn't be helped as she watched Monroe feeding his little girl. She was a little swamped by her father but it was something beautiful. Monroe hadn't realised Alice was awake and he cradled the baby gently rocking her until she fell back to sleep. Alice watched him for a good ten minutes until he eventually tore his eyes away from her.

'Hey.' Monroe whispered. He stood up slowly and crossed to Alice. He handed her the baby a little reluctantly (he wasn't done having his turn) and kissed the top of her head, planting himself on the bed next to her and arm around her shoulder. Alice sat in silence watching the tiny person in her arms for a moment.

'She's all ours isn't she.' Alice said a little disbelief in her voice. 'We did it.' She looked up at Monroe and he leant down and gave her a tender, loving kiss.

'She needs a name.' Monroe said over Alice's shoulder. Feeling a little envious that Alice was holding her.

'You know that's one thing we never talked about.' Alice chuckled. 'Any ideas?' she asked.

'Melody.' Monroe said he ran his finger over the soft tuft of dark hair that sat on her head.

'As in music?' Alice asked him. Monroe simply nodded and Alice thought it over for a minute. Melody, she wondered why he liked that name so much, possibly because of the musical connotations. It had all started with a song between her and Monroe. Well it had been a song that had first seen them drawn together. If it weren't for music they never would have met.

'Melody?' Alice said. 'What do you think?' she said to the bundle in her arms. Who squirmed a little where she lay.

'I think you're onto a winner their daddy.' Alice smiled up at Monroe and he kissed her again. He smiled this was all his, his pack, his wonderful little pack. All the bad feelings, all the stress and unhappiness from the trip to his parents disappeared. How could something so small, something that hadn't even had a name or a personality, until moments ago, bring so much happiness, change the world so much?

Monroe beamed down at his little Melody, because she was his very own little Melody


	13. Chapter 13: Daddy's Little Melody

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

_**(Yes I gave Monroe a last name, I like Monroe as his first name so yeah... I gave him a last name which is Melody's and as soon as we find out what it is in canon I'll change it lol but for now it's that which actually means woodsman, which amused me lol)**_

_**Oh and thank you thank you thank you for the lovely reviews =) I really really appreciate them!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Melody Holltzmann - born on May 23rd.<em>

'She's not going to disappear you know.' Alice teased Monroe. If he wasn't watching Melody he was holding her. Alice had to admit she was a little jealous of Monroe he seemed to be bonding with Melody a lot more than she did, she was only two weeks old but Alice just felt a little out of place. It didn't help that she cried a lot when Alice held her. Alice always knew that Monroe would be a good dad, right from the minute she told him she was pregnant. Monroe was also a little protective though, when Juliette, Nick and Alex had come over Alice had practically had to prise Melody from Monroe so they could have a hold.

'Sorry.' Monroe mumbled, what did he have to apologise for though, really? Monroe had never felt a bond with anything this strong before. Alice kissed him on the cheek and took the laundry into the kitchen.

'Monroe, can you bring in those dirty bottles so I can put them in the steriliser?' Alice called. After a moment there was no reply so Alice repeated herself.

'Monroe?' Alice stuck her head around the door. 'Really?' she said looking at him an eyebrow cocked. Monroe was taking another picture. He'd started taking as many pictures of her as he could, pictures and video.

'Oh, erm, yeah hang on.' He put the camera down and carried the empty bottles into the kitchen.

'You know she really isn't going to disappear, you've got a whole 18 years before she flies the nest, don't wear her out too soon.' Alice smiled at him putting the laundry into the machine.

'I know, I know.' Monroe smiled and snaked his hands around her waist pulling her close. 'She's just, she's so perfect though.' He added.

'We'll see what happens when she's crying at 3 in the morning for the fourth week in a row' Alice said raising her eyebrows. 'I'll remember just how perfect you find her and you can get up.' Alice smiled and gave him a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>The first few weeks of Melody's life were peaceful the only real interruption being when, Monroe's mother and brother had turned on their doorstep at the same time as Alice's mother and Stepfather. Things were awkward and tense. Monroe's mother didn't take to kindly to Alice's finding her too brash and over the top. To laid back about the whole situation, Henry like his brother found her hilarious though. While Monroe's mother didn't like Alice or her family, she did connect with Little Melody and held her for hours at a time. Henry had several chats with Alice in the time he was there, each time reassuring Alice that his mother would come around, eventually.<p>

Alice had forgotten until the day before that father's day was coming up. She'd never celebrated it herself and it wasn't until she was out shopping with Melody that she noticed the notice in one of the windows. She'd always gotten her mother something on mother's days but what about for a father? She pushed the pram into the shop and looked around there was lots of little trinkets and mugs with 'best dad' on them. She wondered if Monroe would even appreciate something like this or if he'd prefer something a little more personal. Alice decided to go for a bit of both.

She bought the mug that said 'Best daddy.' On it, a card that said first father's day and then went hunting around the shops for something else, she found a few little baby grows for Melody that said things like daddy's little girl on them and then she spotted the little shop tucked away up the corner of the high street that specialised in all kinds of alcohol, everything and anything you could think of. She went in and came out with a very expensive bottle of aged wine that was in a wooden box lined with red velvet and engraved;

_To Daddy _

_I know you're going  
>to be the best. <em>

_Lots of love  
>Your Very Own<br>Little Melody  
>xx<em>

Alice waited until Monroe was busy with Melody that night and wrapped them all up. She got up early the next morning and dressed Melody in the little baby grow that read _I love my daddy! _Then left the presents at the end of the crib, Melody slept through it all of course. When she eventually started crying at around 7oclock Monroe crept out of bed like he always did but this time Alice opened one eye watching him from the bed as he went to Melody's crib. She watched him pause as he noticed she was dressed and watched his head tilt in curiosity at the presents.

'Happy Father's day.' Alice said padding towards him quietly and slipping her hands around his waist kissing his back.

'Alice you shouldn't of.' Monroe said.

'Oh shut up it's your first father's day, Melody wanted to get you something, cried bloody murder when I tried to leave the card shop.' She teased him. 'Do you want a coffee?'

'Please.' Monroe whispered.

'Well I'll go and start the kettle, when you get to opening them bring the one for coffee down and I'll make you one.' She kissed him on the cheek and went down the kitchen. Monroe stood watching Melody for a minute and then picked her up, happiness welling inside him.

'Come on then, let's see what you've bought me.' Monroe said holding her on his hip and picking up the presents with his free hand. He sat her on his thigh, leaning against his stomach as he opened them and chuckled at each one. When he got to the bottle and he saw the inscription he smiled and he felt his eyes prickle a little. He kissed the top of Melody's head and didn't think he could be any happier. She grabbed at the red velvet that surrounded the bottle and Monroe chuckled.

'Come on trouble. Time for breakfast.' He lifted her all too easily and brought the big mug with him carrying her down the stairs. He left Melody in her soft play pen and went to get her bottle. He washed out the mug a little proudly and then put it on the side next to Alice's cup.

'Thank you.' He whispered into her ear standing beside her as she put Melody's bottle down on the side to cool. She turned to face him and he kissed her.

'You are more than welcome.' Alice smiled and Monroe kissed her a little harder, pushing her against the counter and causing a heat to spread through her. He kissed her again and slipped a hand on her hip. Alice had gotten rid of most of the baby fat, what she had left was nice though, it made her hips a little more rounded. Something more for him to grab hold of and he couldn't complain about the little extra weight distribution in other area's either. Not that Alice had ever been small or slim to start with.

'Monroe.' Alice said and she pushed the bottle to his chest. 'Your daughter is hungry.'

'So am I.' he growled a little kissing her again and squeezing her hip a little.

'Go and give her breakfast.' Alice smiled shaking her head and pulling away from him. Monroe sighed, the downside to having a new baby was the lack of sex. Babies exhausted you or cried at the wrong times. Stolen moments were all they were seemingly allowed for the moment. Nevertheless Monroe enjoyed the rest of his Father's day. Alice even cooked him a meal.

* * *

><p>Melody was almost six months old when they discovered something that made her giggle uncontrollably, something which they would have expected to scare her. She was just under six months old and able to recognise them, holding her arms out for Monroe more than Alice and crying when she didn't get enough attention. Sleep was severely lacking as Melody seemed to enjoy staying up until late and then waking up incredibly early. A trait inherited it seemed from both parents; Monroe the early bird and Alice the night owl. Melody seemed to really enjoy music which pleased Monroe and Alice, she giggled and clapped her hands when Monroe played his cello and then bounced around on Alice's hip when she was juggling housework and Melody with music playing.<p>

At first Alice had felt rather jealous of Monroe and Melody's connection, this soon faded though when she began seeing her little girl giggle and smile whenever she came near.

It was a Saturday afternoon when they discovered the trick that made Melody extremely happy.

'Melody? Melody look.' Alex smiled shaking the rattle at her. Melody giggled at him, she was sat up on her mat playing with her soft toys and surrounded by cushions. 'She's a bit boring isn't she?' Alex said.

'You were when you were little.' Alice chuckled at him. Juliette and Nick had gone shopping and Alex was staying with them for a couple of hours while they did.

'I was not!' Alex protested.

'I think you'll find you were mister!' Alice teased.

'No I wasn't, Uncle Roe was I boring when I was little?' Alex asked running over to Monroe as he came back down the stairs.

'No, you were really exciting.' Monroe smiled. 'You could fly and everything.' Monroe laughed.

'Uncle Roe!' Alex rolled his eyes at him. He walked and sat back in front of Melody. 'When can I teach her how to fight off dragons?' he asked.

'Not for a while yet.' Monroe replied ruffling Alex's hair as he went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

'You know when she grows up, I hope we are a team like you and dad and obviously Elliot will be there too. We can go around fighting off all the bad things like you and dad.' Alex beamed at Monroe. 'Sorting out all the mean monsters!' he added.

'When you're old enough you won't need to.' Monroe smiled. No daughter of his was going to end up involved in Grimm work, not after some of the things Monroe had seen. Monroe had a list of things in his head his daughter would definitely _not_ be doing. Grimm work went along with stripping and pole dancing although admittedly the latter two were a lot higher up.

'Why not?' Alex asked shaking Melody's rattle for her again and watching her giggle.

'Because, your dad will already have gotten rid of them.' Monroe said.

'Rawr rawr rawr!' Alex cried at Melody watching her clap giggle and fall back as Alex made the little stuffed dog touch its nose to hers. A present from Juliette and Nick, intended to be somewhat amusing. They'd even named it Monroe.

'Can I have some?' Alex asked Monroe as he drank from a glass, he'd decided on grapefruit juice instead of water.

'I'll get you one.' Monroe said moving to put it on the side.

'Awwww can't I just have some of that one.' Alex whined playfully and Monroe growled at him so Alex giggled and put his finger to the glass. Monroe morphed changing his face. Alex laughed, and then Monroe spotted Melody, she was watching him curiously.

'Go and ask Auntie Alice for another glass.' Monroe said to Alex and he trotted into the kitchen.

Melody was still looking at Monroe mouth open a little and then she giggled at him. Monroe's face shifted again and she giggled and clapped playfully and reached for him from where she sat. Monroe walked closer to her and knelt down on the floor. He morphed back and forth and watched her clap and giggle for a minute letting out a laugh and shaking his head.

'Just like your momma.' He sighed picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. She reached out and touched his face as he shifted. She seemed to enjoy the new sensation of his fur under her tiny fingers and giggled grabbing at it a little hard.

Alex was stood on a small stool in front of Alice helping her cut up fruits and vegetables for dinner.

'Melody apparently likes my wolf as much as you all seem to.' Monroe chuckled.

'What do you mean?' Alice asked him. Monroe shifted his face and Melody giggled loudly. 'She'll probably be like you.' Alice added.

'What Melody's going to be a wolf?' Alex asked.

'Maybe.' Alice replied helping him cut some carrot.

'Cool. Alice?' Alex said looking up at her.

'Yes Alex?' Alice replied taking the knife off him and watching him.

'Can I go play my computer game now?' he asked.

'Not yet, we're having some lunch soon, you can pick a film to put on though.' Alice smiled and Alex trotted into the living room to put a film on. Monroe was still busy being fascinated by Melody's reaction.

Alice smiled at them and shook her head at them. 'Go and sit down and I'll bring lunch through in a minute.' She shooed them out of the kitchen and gave Monroe and peck on the cheek and a flirty smack on his backside as he left causing him to turn and raise an eyebrow at her. Alice simply winked and then returned to preparing dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN sorry this update took so long been a little busy and to be honest I am absolutely clueless about children because personally I really don't like kids lol so I'm having to do a lot of research online lol! Anyway I'm just letting you know that I'm going to move onto to moving through like the big events like first steps, first days at school that kind of thing =)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Misbehaving!

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

_**(Yes I gave Monroe a last name, I like Monroe as his first name so yeah... I gave him a last name which is Melody's and as soon as we find out what it is in canon I'll change it lol but for now it's that which actually means woodsman, which amused me lol)**_

_**Oh and thank you thank you thank you for the lovely reviews =) I really really appreciate them!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Melody went through the first two years of her life being relatively unscathed and never needing a trip to the hospital, the first time she did was one of the scariest things Monroe believed he'd ever go through. <em>

Alice was more than stressed when she walked through the door, it was alright for Monroe he was still. _Still_ after two years fascinated by everything Melody did. She was daddy's little girl alright. Monroe's work meant he could stay home and he was more than happy too, he loved being able to drop everything and take Melody outside to play ball or show her all the interesting creatures that lived in the surrounding woodland. The one thing Monroe lacked though seemed to be the ability to discipline and the last few weeks had seen Melody get naughtier and naughtier.

'She's just trying to express herself.' Monroe kept repeating to Alice, because of course he'd read all the damn books and she hadn't. Alice felt like she was always at the bar and when she wasn't there, she was tired from the bar, having to manage it on her own and then help out as well was stressful. The bar had become a lot more popular in recent times and Alice had a feeling it had something to do with the new waitress they'd hired, (as well as the 'rebranding'). Her name was Delrey, she was 27, beautiful and had a knack for playing the guitar. She was definitely bringing people in and Gary had been thoroughly pleased that she had no intentions of leaving to become a music star just yet. Alice rarely ever got to sing anymore. She was always too busy and if she wasn't at home she was in the office.

She walked through the front door and sighed. She leaned against the door and breathed for a moment kicking off her heals. It wasn't so much fun having to look a little smarter now the bar had gotten a little better business wise. It would never be a suits and uniform bar, but she'd still had to smarten up. She kicked the shoes to the side and went to sit on the couch.

'Momma.' She felt Melody before she saw her as the little girl threw her arms around her mother's legs.

'What on earth are you still doing up?' Alice frowned she checked, then rechecked her watch, no she had been right first time it was 20 past 11 at night. Alice pulled Melody up onto her knee and kissed her head. 'Have you had a good day?' Alice asked smiling through the annoyance she felt.

Melody nodded enthusiastically in response. 'Daddy had to drive alllllllll the way round the trees! Then we saw lex because he was being silly with his daddy, then we had pie and cake and I wanted to taste daddy's beer but he wouldn't let me.' Melody said throwing her hands up in the air and letting out a giggle.

'He wouldn't?' Alice replied.

'Nope he said 'It's a grownup drink!' Melody replied waggling her finger mocking Monroe.

'And where is your dad?' Alice asked her.

'Fixing the clock for the smelly lady.' Melody giggled and looked at her mother sheepishly. 'Momma there was a man on the box and he went.' Melody motioned and then made a noise with her hands. 'and then the other man's head fell off!' she giggled.

'Have you been watching the tv?' Alice asked her trying to hide the growing annoyance. Melody nodded.

'Well I think another man's head might be falling off soon.' Alice muttered.

'Who Momma?' Melody asked and Alice bit back the reply _your father! _

'Doesn't matter. It's time for bed now!'

'Nooooooo.' Melody whined, pushing away from her mother and standing in front of her.

'Melody it is 20 past 11 you should have been in bed a LONG time ago!'

'Noooooooo.' She whined again.

'Bed, missy now.' Alice said more sternly this time.

'NO!' Melody said defiantly, shaking her head so that her dark brown curls bounced around her face.

'Yes!' Alice retorted.

'No!' Melody stamped her little foot that time.

'Yes or they'll be no tv at all tomorrow!'

'NO! NO! NO! NO!' Melody stamped her foot some more and burst into tear crossing her arms.

'Woah what's going on?' Monroe asked finally emerging from wherever he'd been.

'I d-d-d-dooonnn'ttt want to g-g-go to bed!' Melody stomped her feet and bawled.

'Yeah well tough luck,' Alice retorted. 'Melody if you don't get your butt up those stairs I'll take all your toys off you!' Alice added.

'Woah that's a bit harsh!' Monroe said brow furrowed. Alice shook her head at him annoyance etched across her face.

'Melody, go upstairs now please.' Alice said sternly.

'NO! I DON'T WANT TO!' Melody crossed her arms and threw herself on the floor crying.

'UPSTAIRS!' Alice growled.

'Hey, hey, stop it, come on Melody.' Monroe said always a softer tone. Melody shook her head and protested some more. 'What about if daddy reads you a story?' he asked. Melody stopped crying for a minute. She looked at him, rubbed her eyes and swallowed slowly before nodding.

Alice let out a small sarcastic laugh and shook her head in annoyance, Monroe ignored her and lifted Melody carrying her upstairs and into her bedroom. He returned a minute later.

Alice stood with her hands on the back of her chair when Monroe appeared bristling passed her and into the kitchen.

'Does that always happen when I'm not here?' Alice asked him.

'What do you mean?' Monroe smiled grabbing Melody's tumbler off the side and filling it with water.

'I mean her staying up _way_ passed her bed time.' Alice replied. She rubbed her forehead again.

'Oh, that, no.' Monroe smiled sheepishly. 'I just lost track of time.'

'A clockmaker who loses track of time.' Alice shook her head again.

'Look, it's no big deal, so she stayed up a little late one time.' Monroe replied. 'Relax.' He smiled again and it grated on Alice's last nerve. She was tired of having to play bad-cop all the time and feeling terrible about it. Over the past few weeks Melody had taken too trying a number of new and often dangerous things, Monroe seemed to tell her off softly and when she was defiant go even softer leaving Alice to be bad cop and shouty.

'Do you ever discipline her?' Alice asked him seriously as he leant against the counter, Monroe shifted uncomfortably.

'Yes. When she's naughty. She just isn't naughty that much.' Monroe said. Which was half true, Melody wasn't naughty all that much, but when she was he didn't discipline her, he always gave into her. He just couldn't bare the sound of her crying.

'Really?' Alice asked him arms folded in annoyance. 'Or is it just that you let her get away with everything?'

'No, she's just not a naughty kid generally.' Monroe scoffed a little. 'I mean yeah sure she's naughty sometimes, but there's no need to go overboard with the discipline, she's only two.'

Alice exhaled and shook her head again, annoyance clear on her face.

'Is there a problem?' Monroe asked.

'I know everything she does still fascinates you and you two have this bond but you need to start telling her no Monroe. You know what, it doesn't matter. It's fine honestly. Go read her a story, I'm fine I'm just stressed out that's all, bad day.' She smiled at him but he could see she was upset.

'You sure?' Monroe asked.

'Yeah, honestly.' Alice smiled. And busied herself in the fridge. Monroe shrugged and went upstairs to Melody.

'Daddy are you going to read me a story now? Can you read me this one?' She pulled a book off her shelf and threw it onto the bed before scrambling on. When she was in she patted the bed next to her for Monroe to sit down. 'Come on daddy.' She smiled.

Monroe beamed at her and sat next to her on the bed an arm around her so she cuddled up next to him, her little head resting on his belly and held the book out so they could both see.

'Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who lived in a high castle.' Monroe began.

Melody was asleep before the end. She snuggled down with an arm around Monroe's thick leg, hugging it tightly and she had drifted off with a thumb in her mouth. He tucked her up and then headed down stairs leaving her small pink nightlight on.

Alice was sat at the table an odd expression on her face.

'You ok?' Monroe asked her. Alice paused for a moment before she spoke and rubbed her face again.

'No, you know what I'm not, I'm really not.' She said trying to keep her voice even. Monroe tried to take her hands but she pulled them away. 'I'm tired of playing bad cop.'

'She's only two Alice.' Monroe began but Alice cut him off.

'Yeah and you've read all the books and you know how to deal with her.'

'No, it's not that Alice.' Monroe watched her curiously.

'Then what Monroe what? Am I just a bad mom? Is that it? Because all I seem to do at the minute is come in and tell her no. All I seem to do is play bad-cop with everyone. I just don't want her growing up spoiled, or getting hurt because she doesn't listen when we say no, because she's never had the discipline.' Alice said, her eyes were prickling and she rubbed her forehead again.

'Oh man, Alice you're not a bad mom.' Monroe said. 'Melody can't wait for you to get home so she can tell you about her day.'

'Yeah and when she does all I have to do is shout at her.' Alice's voice broke then and she put her head in her hands. Monroe tried to reach for her again and Alice moved away from him. 'I just feel like I'm missing everything. I know you two have this bond and I love it I do! Its brilliant and wonderful but I can't help feeling…' she paused she couldn't say it. _Left out,_ it sounded so childish.

'Oh Alice.' Monroe stood up and moved towards her to hug her.

'No Monroe don't, ok. I just want you to stop letting me be bad cop all the time.' Alice stood up. ' I know you don't want her looking at you the way she does me when I tell her off but Monroe if you don't start now, then when? When she's 15 and knows she has you wrapped around her little finger?' Alice asked him arms folded and turned to walk away.

'You just need to relax a little.' Monroe muttered. Alice stopped and swallowed but didn't turn around she just shook her head softly, hair returned to its dark blue catching in the light and walked up the stairs to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Monroe realised the next day that he did need to start being a little more authorative with his daughter. Monroe was giving the porch a coat of paint on a lunch break, he'd picked Melody up from nursery that morning and now she stood helping her dad. She was chatting animatedly about nursery but soon got bored and started clambering all over the porch and the small table that had been placed outside.<p>

'Melody, don't do that.' Monroe said. As she rocked on the chair, she ignored her father and carried on. 'Melody, stop that.' Monroe said again. Alice pulled up in her car and got out smiling at them both.

'Watch momma.' Melody called. 'Woooaahh.' She cried rocking back on her chair. Alice furrowed her brow waiting for Monroe to say something.

'Melody! Stop doing that.' Monroe said but it was still too softly and Melody ignored him.

'Melody!' Alice said sternly. 'What are you two doing then?' she smiled watching them.

'I just thought it could do with a lick of paint.' Monroe said straightening up and giving her a kiss as she neared them.

'Well you missed a spot.' Alice smirked at him. She opened the door and moved inside.

She left the door open and Monroe followed her just into the hallway, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

'You know we could ask Juliette and Nick if they'll have Melody for a night or two. Get away somewhere quiet and relaxing.' Monroe smiled at her and kissed her again.

'Oh yeah like you could leave her for a few days.' Alice gestured to Melody whom they could see in the doorway, she gave her mother and father a sly devious look before rocking on the chair again giggling in defiance.

'Melody!' Alice called again. Melody slammed the chair down hard and as soon as Alice turned to Monroe she started rocking on it again.

'I can see the discipline is going well.' Alice muttered to him.

'I promise you when she threw a tantrum before I didn't give in.' Monroe lied, he had given in. Given in and given her the cookies and ice cream she'd wanted because he didn't like the sound of her crying.

'Really?' Alice said eyebrow raised at him.

'Yes miss!' Monroe replied saluting her and then pulling her close again.

'Mnroe.' Alice mumbled as he kissed her again. Then there was a crash from outside a crash and the world seemed to go in slow motion. Monroe turned as Melody fell backwards the chair crashed down the steps of the porch and Melody with it. She looked like a rag doll and there was a moment. A moment that seemed to last forever as Monroe and Alice watched on, where the world stopped, there was a silence unlike Monroe had ever experienced and when Melody started crying it seemed to be both the most terrible sound and the most wonderful thing to grace his ears.

Monroe was never going to forget that few moments silence ever. The way he had stood shocked or the way he had forgotten to breathe and the way when she started crying everything seemed to return to normal speed. He was next to Melody in a second who bawled loudly.

'Crap, Melody, it's ok, it's going to be ok.' Monroe said as he moved the chair and scooped her up. Blood was pouring from a wound on her head and her arm jutted out at an odd angle. Monroe pulled his shirt off and balled it up and pressed it to the wound on her head. Alice had already shut the door and was opening the door to the car.

'Hospital.' She nodded to him. Monroe got into the car careful as Melody continued to scream. He pressed her close but she cried louder and he kissed the top of her head trying to soothe her. Her arm looked painful.

'Is she ok?' Alice asked again turning around.

'ALICE THE ROAD!' Monroe shouted, 'Will you just get us to the hospital in one piece!' He yelled.

'I-I-I-I-I don't feel well!' Melody cried loudly. Monroe knew what was coming before it happened. Melody vomited all over the back of the car and then seemed to go tired very quickly, that was the sign of a concussion.

'Alice put your foot down!' Monroe said. He was trying to keep his voice even but she sensed something was wrong and when she saw her little girl in the mirror she put her foot down not caring how many tickets she got. She nearly crashed several times but they got to the hospital in one piece. Melody was almost unconscious and Monroe was panicking, his chest fluttering violently and he thought his knees were going to give from underneath him. There was blood all over him, how could something so small bleed so much.

'I need Dr Bell NOW!' Alice cried.

'Miss you need to…' The nurse began and Alice grabbed her roughly.

'Get me Doctor Bell NOW!' Alice growled at her, so low and terrifying that even a Jagerbar would have been scared, she nodded and scuttled off. She was back quickly but it felt like an age and when she saw little Melody she led them straight through to a private room.

'Melody, Melody, no it's not time for sleep now honey.' Monroe said. Fear evident in his voice as she lay on the bed, her crying had ebbed now because she was drifting in and out of consciousness and Monroe didn't know which was worse the crying or the silence.

Alice was pacing as Dr Bell shouted instructions at nurses, tears were rolling off her face.

'Keep talking to her Monroe.' Dr Bell said. Monroe wiped his face and nose on his sleeve, his arms covered in her blood.

'Melody, shall daddy tell you a story?' Monroe said wiping his face again and holding her little hand. Alice didn't know what to do with herself.

'Now is not the time for stupid fairy tales Monroe.' Alice said through her tears angrily pacing and running her hands over her face.

'Actually.' Dr Bell said and nodded to Monroe.

A short while later Alice and Monroe sat next to Melody's bed. She was asleep after having a whole bunch of stitches and her arm reset and put in plaster, along with a whole bunch of x-rays and scans.

'You were right.' Monroe said grimacing at Alice. 'If I'd been firmer with her in the first place she might not have found it so funny to keep disobeying me.' Monroe said. 'I knew you were right, I just don't like her crying.'

Alice bit back the urge to say _and you think I do_, when Monroe paused. She watched him for a moment, she didn't blame him but clearly Monroe was blaming himself. She knew Melody was probably going to end up at A&E sooner or later, all kids do.

'Nothing will ever be as bad as that silence though.' Monroe choked up a little and Alice put her hand on his giving it a gentle squeeze.

'It's not your fault.' She said reassuringly.

'You know when I was younger, like 5 or 6 I got this weird obsession with taking things apart, finding out how things worked. Anyway one day I got the keys to my dad's car, I opened it and accidentally turned the engine on while I was mucking about. Oh man, I was excited to get under that bonnet.' Monroe watched Melody. 'It was a good job he came outside when he did, I'll never forget that look in his eyes though or the way he shouted at me. Scared the crap out of me and I never did it again.' He finished.

'This wasn't your fault. She probably would have fallen at some point anyway.' Alice said. 'The main thing is she's going to be ok.' She smiled weakly, breathed in deeply and lent her head back, relief washing over her.

* * *

><p>It was also in this same incident that Alice and Monroe discovered that Melody had inherited at least something from her mother. When they woke up the next day to find her head wound almost completely healed. If Alice was half (if that) Unzerbrechlich then it seemed Melody was at least a quarter. She did still whine that her arm was sore though and that her head hurt a little but she was back to her old self in no time. Monroe did become a little firmer with her though. He never wanted to hear that silence again, that silence that was like a black hole that had ripped his heart out of his chest for a minute and turned the worst crying into the best possible sound he could have heard.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN sorry this update took so long been a little busy, no wait make that a lot busy lol! With stupid uni and essays and things so yeah sorry! xD  
><strong>_


	15. Chapter 15: Just Like My Daddy

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**Anyway if you read please review and enjoy =)**_

_**(Yes I gave Monroe a last name, I like Monroe as his first name so yeah... I gave him a last name which is Melody's and as soon as we find out what it is in canon I'll change it lol but for now it's that which actually means woodsman, which amused me lol)**_

_**Oh and thank you thank you thank you for the lovely reviews =) I really really appreciate them!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Alexander Burkhardt would prove time and time again that he was every bit his father's and if not something more, a man in his own right. He liked to protect those weaker than him and decided that if he was going to be a Grimm, should that somewhat sad occasion come. That he wouldn't be like his ancestors. He would be like his father, who protected the innocent and brought justice, where necessary, to those who deserved it. Alexander Burkhardt would form a strong bond with a Blutbad just like his father had, in the form of Melody. Who would come to be a close friend and almost like a little sister to him. <em>

'Mrs Burkhardt, we need a word with you.' Alex's headmistress said down the phone to Juliette. She rolled her eyes wondering what it could be this time. Alex wasn't a bad kid he just had a sense of justice about him.

'Ok Mrs Bartowski' Juliette replied, she pulled the car around and drove down to the school.

'What was it this time?' Juliette asked her son as she walked towards the headmistresses' office.

'Mom, don't get like that, I really had reason to get involved this time.' Alex replied.

'What was it? Someone say something bad about Eisbiebers this time, or was it you and Elliot again?' Juliette asked him.

'Mom, seriously this time it was…' Alex began. He didn't have time to finish the statement though as Mrs Bartowski a rather plump lady with greying short curly hair pulled open the door.

'Mrs Burkhardt do come in.' She said shooting Alex a look that said he was in trouble. Juliette rolled her eyes at him and followed her into the room. 'Mrs Burkhardt, Alex has been fighting again in the school yard, I'm afraid I may have no choice but to suspend him. This is not the first time it has happened.' She looked over the edge of her glasses at Juliette eyeing her suspiciously.

'Alex cannot play caped crusader for the other children Mrs Burkhardt.' Mrs Bartowski went on. 'In the last semester alone he has been in four fights.'

'Oh come on, he's not exactly picking fights, he just doesn't like to see kids being bullied!' Juliette protested.

'Mrs Burkhardt we do not have a problem with bullying at this school.' Mrs Bartowski replied and Juliette scoffed loudly. She knew all too well they did.

'In the last two years we have only ever had a handful of complaints about bullying and two of those were about your son Mrs Burkhardt.'

'Both were proved wrong.' Juliette replied flatly. She didn't like Mrs Bartowski at all, she didn't like the way she ran the school and she didn't like the way she let a lot of bullying slip under the radar. She didn't like the way she tried to impress religion on the kids or the way she cut the arts budget in favour of other irrelevant subjects. Juliette didn't like the way Mrs Bartowski saw Alex just because he was the son of a Grimm. Mrs Bartowski was a Schwarze Hornisse, or so Nick had told her. A species who had suffered at the hands of Grimm's previously, because, of certain parts that made them valuable, they were a species with a big chip on its shoulder.

'Mrs Burkhardt.' She began slowly. 'I'm afraid in this case I have no option but to suspend Alex for three days.'

* * *

><p>'No, mom listen!' Alex said as Juliette drove along the road.<p>

'Alex what do you think you're playing at?'

'Mom, would you just…'

'Save it you can explain it for your father.' Juliette replied silencing him.

* * *

><p>'I'm home.' Alice smiled closing the door behind her and kicking off her heels. Something smelt good.<p>

'Momma.' Melody cried running over to her mother.

'Ooh I needed that.' Alice smiled as she hugged her daughter.

'Hey.' Monroe said coming out of the door with an apron around his neck. He walked over and kissed Alice.

'Mmm I needed that to.' She smiled at him. 'What's for dinner?' She asked sitting down in front of the TV with Melody.

'Japanese Vegetable Pancakes. I got the recipe of the internet.' Monroe smiled.

'Yeah dad won't just let us have burgers.' Melody rolled her eyes. Alice laughed at her.

'Sounds good.' She called to the kitchen. 'So how was your day at school?' she asked the little girl, Melody looked at her a little sheepishly.

'I made you a painting.' She said changing the subject. 'It's for in your office, daddy has enough of them already.'

'Oh honey I love it.' Alice beamed at Melody who had handed her a picture she'd painted of the three of them. 'So did you have a good day at school?' she asked her again.

'Hmm.' Melody said.

'Melody? Honey what is it?' Alice asked.

'Alex got in trouble because of me.' Melody said staring at her hands.

'What do you mean honey?'

* * *

><p>'Dad, please just listen to me.' Alex pleaded with his father.<p>

'Ok, Alex I'm listening.' Nick leant against the counter arms folded a stern look on his face as Juliette busied herself around them.

'I was helping out Melody.' Alex said, Juliette suddenly stopped what she was doing and leant against the table.

'Melody? As in…' Juliette asked him.

'As in our Melody, yes.' Alex said folding his own arms in defiance. 'Which you would have known if you'd listened.' He said to his mother.

'Hey watch your mouth you're not out of trouble yet.' Juliette said watching him.

'Go on.' Nick said. 'We're waiting.'

'There's this boy in the fourth grade, he doesn't like Melody at all. I think it's because when she started we let her hang out with us from time to time.' Alex gave his parents a small smile. He didn't mind doing that neither did Elliot. They both liked Melody, she was like a little sister to them and even though sometimes she could be annoying, most of the time she wasn't. When she'd started school a couple of months ago Melody hadn't had too many friends, she liked to read, a lot. Something she got from her dad and so Alex and Elliot had kept her company a fair bit. The boy in question Joe didn't like her because he thought she was a baby and that they couldn't play properly when she was around. In truth he was jealous, the same way he was jealous of Elliot and Alex's friendship.

'He knocked her books out of her hands on purpose today in the yard. He's a bit mean. Me and Elliot don't like him very much. Then he tripped her up on purpose.' Alex said.

'So that gave you licence to beat him up?' Juliette asked.

'No, mom, god you're as bad as old lizard face. I told him to leave her alone and he started being mean again. I told him to leave her alone or he couldn't be friends with me and Elliot anymore and then he started fighting with us. Ask Elliot if you don't believe me!' Alex cried and folded his arms huffing in annoyance.

'He started the fight with you?' Nick asked.

'Yes,' Alex replied. 'I was just looking after my friend dad like you told me to. Melody was upset dad, she had a cut on her knee and everything.'

'I do not wanna be in that house when Alice finds out.' Juliette shook her head. 'I knew you didn't start that fight!' she added to Alex.

'Alex, I'm proud of you.' Nick said putting his hands on his son's shoulders. 'You didn't start a fight but you still tried to help your friends.'

'Family.' Alex retorted to Nick. 'Melody is family, not blood but she's still family.' Nick looked his son in the eyes for a moment then let out a laugh hanging his head and leaning up. Pride bubbled inside him at his son's words.

'You wanna come to the trailer with me?' Nick asked him.

'Not before dinner and homework! That goes for both of you.' Juliette smiled.

* * *

><p>'Did you know about this?' Alice cried in annoyance at Monroe as he finished up dinner.<p>

'She said something when she came in.' Monroe said.

'And?' Alice cried at him throwing her hands up.

'And what? Alex got suspended, I'm pretty sure that kids not going to go near her again.' Monroe replied,

'Well at least someone's protecting her! Are you serious? I'm going to go down there and tear that kid a new one.' Alice cried.

'Oh man I knew this would happen.' Monroe sighed and turned the heat off on the oven.

'Why haven't you gone down there and scared him off or something. That's your little girl in there Monroe, the same little girl you wouldn't even leave on her first day of kindergarten if I remember!' Alice was furious her hands were hot and balled up into fists. Heat coursing through her veins. How dare some idiotic boy, _older_ idiotic boy start shoving her little girl around.

'Alice, he's a kid it's what they do.' Monroe said breathing deeply and pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd been the one to put the band aid on Melody's knee when she got in and he had been the first to hear how she got it and his eyes had bled red and he'd balled his fists up and had to remind himself it was just a little kid. A little kid who by the sounds of it was a little jealous.

'Monroe, I went through years of defending kids whose parents told them '_it's just what kids do honey.'_ No it's not just what kids do, it's what mean kids do. Who only get meaner over time.' Alice cried. Monroe watched love welling inside him. She was cute when she was angry. When she was passionate about defending something she was very attractive.

'From the sounds of it Alex made sure he was put in his place.' Monroe laughed shaking his head. He sighed and stepped towards her. He attempted to put a hand on his face but she batted it away in annoyance. 'What are you going to do Alice? Go down there and scare him? The kids what 8/9 you go down there and start shouting at a little kid your gunna get yourself thrown in jail.' Monroe said.

'I'm sure Nick would get me off.' Alice scowled, she knew he was right but it didn't stop her being angry. She'd already told Melody calmly that if this boy ever hurt her again she had to tell them, straight away.

'Come here.' Monroe said trying to put a hand on her face again but Alice dodged it again, still annoyed. 'Look.' Monroe said trying to pull her towards the doorway. 'Look!' He said again slipping his hands around Alice's waist as he pointed her towards Melody. He rested his head on her shoulder.

'Look at her, she's happy and smiling. She's not upset. She thinks he's a stupid boy who shouldn't have messed with her because she has Grimm friends. When she comes home in tears or starts being secretive or if she comes home and says he did it again then we go down there as rationally as we can and talk to the kids parents ok?' Monroe kissed her cheek.

'I can't believe you don't wanna go down there and talk to his parents.' Alice sighed.

'Oh believe me I do.' Monroe said moving to plate up the food. 'But from what I hear this kids suffered enough. Oh man I should know, those right hooks Alex has got hurt. Besides we can't go running in there every time something happens, y'know. She's gunna get hurt from time to time but if she's anything like her mom she'll wind up kick ass before she has to deal with _boys_.' Monroe practically growled the last word.

* * *

><p><em>Melody was 11 when her Blutbad side showed itself. She was walking through the woods taking a shortcut home when suddenly she caught the scent of a small rabbit. Her features shifted and she felt it, her hands changed and she tore a hole straight through her school jumper. She never caught the rabbit because the shock of seeing herself in a puddle, startled her back to a more human demeanour before she ran off home. <em>

Melody flew into the house passed Monroe and Alice who were curled up on the sofa and straight up the stairs slamming her bedroom door hard, she curled up on her bed crying. Monroe and Alice looked at each other mildly confused.

'I'm on it.' Monroe said. He disentangled himself from Alice and headed upstairs. He knocked on Melody's door softly. 'Melody?'

'Go away?' She cried sobbing into her bed.

'Melody, come on kid. Talk to me.' Monroe said stepping into her bedroom.

'GO AWAY!' She shouted at him again throwing a pillow his way.

'Oh man a pillow! That the best you can do!' Monroe teased her. He sat down in the large rocking chair that had been in Melody's room since she was born and Monroe has needed somewhere to sit with her. Monroe watched her for a few minutes before she sat up on the bed and wiped her eyes.

'They're all laughing at me.' She sniffed.

'Who's laughing at you?' Monroe asked.

'Everyone!' Melody sniffed.

'Oh man I'm not sure everyone is! I'm not, pretty sure your mom's not. Don't think Alex, Nick and Juliette are either.' Monroe said.

'Everyone at school!' Melody cried. 'I'm such a freak.'

'You're not freak, Melody.' Monroe said seriously. She looked up at her father noting the change of tone in his voice. He held out his arms at first for a hug but she shook her head and sobbed a little more. Monroe heaved himself up out of the chair and moved around her room for a minute.

'Is this because you've been wolfing out?' Monroe asked her fiddling with the things on her dresser and smiling at the picture of the three of them out in the woods one weekend when Melody was little. Melody sobbed again and sniffed.

'You know, when I first wolfed out I bit through my lip, tore a huge hole in my pants and to top it all off I fell backwards off my chair and the whole family laughed at me.' Monroe let out a low chuckle and Melody looked around at him.

'Really?' she sniffed.

'Really,' Monroe replied. 'Oh man I remember being in school and my hands changing and my eyes turning red without me meaning to, it was like in that movie, Teen Wolf.' Monroe laughed again. 'Look.' He said flinging himself down onto the bed and showing her the scar on his lip. Melody showed him a small smile.

Monroe put his feet up on the bed and leant his head against the wall. He chuckled and Melody looked around at him curiously. 'Did you know?' He chuckled again and Melody looked at him a smile crossing her face.

'What?' She asked.

'When your mom went to her prom, she was erm, in a barn with a boy and y'know…' Monroe began.

'Ew Dad gross!' Melody said as she put her head on his chest and he put an arm around her.

'Anyway, she burnt down the barn by accident. She's still embarrassed about it now.' Monroe said. 'The point is we all go through embarrassing phase's kid. What happened?' he asked giving her a squeeze. Melody sniffed again and blushed.

'It can't be as bad as burning a barn down unintentionally on prom night.' Monroe chuckled.

'I growled, I didn't mean to but this girl was in my face and I just I growled and I think my eyes went red and then I ran.' Melody said and she sniffed her cheeks flushing again. At least it was more embarrassment than anything else.

'Well now she knows not to get so close.' Monroe said a little proudly.

'No dad, now the whole school is going to know and I'm never going to live it down.' She groaned and cuddled her father.

'No they're not. You really think this girls going to tell anyone? Or if anyone would believe her?' Monroe asked.

'No.' Melody said quietly.

'Then there we go.' Monroe smiled and kissed the top of her head. Melody much preferred her dads input on these things. He was a bit cooler headed then her mother. Generally her mother's first response was 'fight back'. 'Don't let them get you down.' Or 'Let them think what they want, don't worry about it.' She was all about fighting back and proving that they couldn't hurt you. Not letting them win. Monroe on the other hand was somewhat mellower a little less feisty. Melody had to wonder if it was because he'd tried so hard to fit in with society that he understood a little more about what she was going through. Unlike her mother, who it seemed from a very young age had been trying to put the world and his dog to rights.

Monroe was right, of course he was. The next day Melody made friends with an odd looking girl called Ellie, who it turned out was a Jagerbar. She'd seen her hands change by accident and came over to talk to her. Melody didn't need to worry about the other girls because they didn't tell anyone if they had seen her eyes go red. Ellie on the other hand found Melody's Blutbad nature very cool and helped her through the first year of being a Blutbad a lot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN sorry this update took so long been a little busy, no wait make that a lot busy lol! With stupid uni and essays and things so yeah sorry! xD Also there's only two more chapters left of this which I'm going to try and make exciting for you to leave on a high =) Kidnap and fighting and lowen games... the usual stuff xD  
><strong>_


	16. 16: If You Go Down To The Woods Today

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**Oh and thank you thank you thank you for the lovely reviews =) I really really appreciate them!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'You know,' Monroe said nipping at Alice's neck as she pulled pins out of her hair before bed. 'Melody, has that after school rehearsal thing tomorrow, you have the day off. I have the day off. We could go up the trail.' He rested his chin in the crook of her neck watching her, arms wrapped around her waist. Alice turned and smirked at him.<p>

'Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?' Alice asked him a smile dancing on her lips.

'I don't know what you're talking about. I was just thinking we could go for a nice long walk and possibly a picnic.' Monroe replied. 'We haven't had that much time to ourselves lately what with Melody's school stuff and her outer school activities.'

'And you helping Nick teach Alex about Grimm stuff and you helping Nick with Grimm stuff Alex isn't old enough to be involved with.' Alice rolled her eyes at him.

'Mom!' Melody shouted from down the corridor.

'And you, working all the time.' Monroe said rubbing his chin on her neck playfully and kissing it.

'Mom!' Melody shouted again.

'I know, I'm sorry.' She said pulling the clip out of the back of her hair and letting it fall to the side of her face.

'MOM!' Melody shouted again. Alice rolled her eyes and tapped Monroe's hand for him to unclasp his hands that were around her waist. He let go a little reluctantly and she kissed him heading towards Melody's room. She paused in the door way.

'I had planned to make it up to you.' She smirked at him and scratched her shoulder purposely revealing a lacy red strap. Monroe's eyes went wide and he had to push back the urge to fly at her. Alice sighed purposefully and covered it over with her satin robe.

'MOM!' Melody shouted again.

'I'm coming, I'm coming!' Alice shouted at her daughter. 'I wish you wouldn't shout so loud y'know.' She said as she reached the bedroom.

'Would you help me out? I can't reach the back of my hair.' Melody said sat in front of her dresser.

'I don't understand why you do it. Your hair is beautiful as it is.' Alice said to her daughter. Melody rolled her eyes at her mother. 'Or at least why you don't do it in the morning.'

'I need to sleep on it mom so it doesn't look so salon-esque.' Melody replied. She passed her mother the straightener's. Melody had taken to liking her hair almost half straight so it curled at the bottom, similar to her mothers. Melody had inherited her father's hair which was curly when it got too long and Melody's hair was long.

'You know you have your rehearsal tomorrow?' Alice began. 'Well me and your dad have the day off.'

'No.' Melody said.

'Excuse me?' Alice asked pulling a little hard on her daughter's hair for her cheek.

'No, you can't come and watch me.' Melody replied.

'Actually, we're going hiking, we won't be late back but we were wondering if you'd be alright to let yourself in, in case practice gets cancelled or we don't get back in time.' Alice asked her.

'Mom!' Melody rolled her eyes. 'I'm sixteen not six, I'm pretty sure I can manage being in the house on my own for an hour, I have been on my own in the house before. Jeez, you and pops go and have a good time!' Melody replied.

'We'll only be half an hour late if we are.' Alice said kissing the top of her daughters head. 'How was school today?'

'Oh man, mom you should have seen the look on Ellie's face when I took that old necklace of grandma's in today, she nearly flipped her lid.' Melody said.

'Told you she'd like it.' Alice smiled. Melody was most definitely her father's daughter, and she had a lot of her grandmother in there too. She had grown out of her shame about being a wolf and into a mini female version of her father with a leaning towards anything that was deemed retro. For her sixteenth birthday Monroe and Alice had spent a fortune getting an old record player for her and tracking down all the requested records.

Alice was somewhat grateful for this. Instead of the 'pop stars' of today Melody's walls were covered with posters of various bands from the 60's and 70's. Her keyboard sat in the corner of the room. Her actual piano lived downstairs next to Monroe's cello.

'There, all done.' Alice said brushing out Melody's hair and watching her for a moment.

'Thanks mom.' Melody said jumping up and messing about with her record player. Alice coughed.

'You have school tomorrow.' She said eyebrows raised.

'I know, I know. Goodnight mom.' Melody replied planting a kiss on her mother's cheek and then ushering her out of the door.

Alice knew she shouldn't in case Melody came out onto the corridor but she couldn't resist slipping the satin robe off to reveal the lacy red babydoll she'd bought two days ago. It felt like she hadn't seen Monroe properly in an age. They'd gone periods of time before without sex, of course they had but this was ridiculous. Even when Melody had been little they'd managed stolen moments, which somehow, made the whole thing more exciting. This was ridiculous though three weeks of nothing, barely even cuddling in bed because either Alice was busy at work or Monroe was busy with Nick and Alex. Or Melody's school work took over.

Red, she'd giggled as she bought it, knowing full well that Monroe would enjoy it. It covered just enough of her to make her feel confident. She opened the door slowly and dropped the robe in first in an effort to be sexy. There was no noise from the other side of the door, she stepped around it and stood for a moment.

Monroe was sat on the bed, glasses on, magazine in his hand.

'Oh man there's an article in here about that gear that I was looking for last week I'm going to have to give this guy a call.' Monroe said without looking up. He picked up a pen off the side, pulled the top off with his mouth and circled whatever he was reading several times. Alice let out a small laugh and shook her head. That was Monroe all over. She sighed loudly and made sure the door made a noise as it clicked shut behind her. She twisted the lock, which they had learnt to install when Melody was 7 in an incident that was embarrassing for all.

'Oh man, this means I can…' Monroe began before looking up as he heard the door click shut.

'Means you can what?' Alice asked coyly shaking out her hair

'Means, well means I can…' words seem to fail him. Alice walked over pretending to be unaware of the affect she was having on him and climbed into bed, under the cover rolling on her side.

'Night.' She said a smile on her face.

'Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute.' Monroe said throwing the paper onto the floor.

'What? I thought you were busy.' Alice said innocently, Monroe let out a playful growl and pulled the duvet off her.

'You can't just come in here dressed like that and then say night.' Monroe growled, he let his eyes bleed red a little and wriggled next to her running a hand over her shoulder and down over the lace that covered her waist.

'I don't know what you mean.' Alice almost moaned as he nipped at her neck. He bit down and she could feel his teeth elongated against her neck. He licked over the wound before it heeled and pressed himself closer to her. He kissed further up her neck and licked a stripe just up behind her ear and felt Alice shudder against him.

'I hope these weren't expensive.' Monroe growled into her ear. 'Because I don't think they'll be fit to wear again.' With that he slipped a claw under the waist band of the red lace pants and ripped it clean in two.

* * *

><p>'Melody, don't forget your lunch.' Monroe said passing her a small box. 'I put sushi in there today.'<p>

'Thanks pops.' Melody replied kissing her father on the cheek.

'Do you have your key?' Alice asked her.

'Yes mom.' Melody replied and rolled her eyes at her father. Her mother always got like this when they were going on a trip for the day, or she worried she might be back late.

'Now if we are late back, which we WON'T be, it'll only be by a half hour or an hour max.' Alice said a warning in her face.

'I know mom!' Melody replied annoyance in her voice. 'Bye! Have a good time!' Melody called as she went out the door.

'Will you relax?' Monroe said.

'The last time we were late back she had Ellie and a whole bunch of people in here and they got high off your 'medication'' Alice said. Monroe let out a chuckle but straightened his face when Alice shot him a look.

'Their kids, least she's not doing what I was when I was 16.' Monroe said, packing some food into a basket.

'Yeah, but she still shouldn't have done that.' Alice replied.

'She's a kid and she's a good kid. You gotta stop panicking about her. She's really honest with us about everything and we can't ask for more than that.' Monroe said.

'I know but I just worry she's going to snap and want to rebel or something.' Alice pulled on her jacket and boots.

'Well if it comes, it comes.' Monroe shrugged and carried the basket out to the car. 'Now are we going or not?' He shouted. Alice checked her pockets twice to make sure she had everything, phone, keys and wallet. She scribbled a quick note to Melody left it on the table and then walked out to the car. Monroe crossed her on the way going back to pick up his own keys. He paused and looked at the note smiling. He knew why Alice was so nervous and ready to assure Melody they'd be on time. When Melody had been 9 Alice had gotten stuck in traffic on her way home, with no mobile phone to call her Melody had walked herself home from school to find an empty house and had panicked. She then tried to make her way to Nick and Juliette's only to get lost in the woods. It had taken a while for Melody to forgive her mother, whom she blamed for the whole ordeal (but not dad who had of course come to the rescue). Alice had never forgotten the look Melody had given her or the utter heartbreak in her voice as she'd shouted that it was all her fault.

Melody was older now though and didn't mind having the house to herself so much anymore.

'Oh Monroe,' Alice called before she got in the car as he locked the door. He turned to face her. 'There was a second set by the way, twin in fact, same red lace.' She smirked at him and Monroe knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

><p>They were walking along the dusty trail hand in hand when Alice stopped and turned to face him pulling Monroe into a firm kiss.<p>

'Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the fire filled woman.' Alice whispered into the kiss. He raised his eyebrows at her. 'So it needs a little work,' she smirked.

'I thought we were hiking?' Monroe said trying to gauge what exactly she was driving at, like he didn't already know. After over 20 years with the woman he knew that hiking didn't mean hiking at all. Hiking when it was just the two of them meant him hunting her down in the woods and taking her as his own. Then afterwards they'd head back to the car for a pre-packed picnic.

'You know exactly what hiking means old man.' Alice replied eyes wide and a glint in them that he'd seen a thousand times before but would never get bored of.

'Was there really another set?' He asked swallowing and referring to the babydoll from last night that had been left in tatters on the floor.

'Well you'll have to find out won't you!' She gave him a smirk, blew him a kiss and tore off into the woods ahead of him. Monroe's eyes bled red, he could smell her all around him and he suddenly felt the urge to chase coursing in his veins. He wasted no time in giving chase, the wind and branches whipping passed his face as everything was drowned out and all that mattered was catching that scent, catching that prey and making it his own.

Alice ran as fast as she could through the woods, her fairy blood made her a little more nimble then one would think from looking at her. She could hear him close behind her and tried to speed up. She wanted to at least get off the trail a little deeper into the forest where they wouldn't be disturbed.

It didn't take him long to catch up to her, he let her run on a few times but when he could no longer bare it he tackled her to the ground so she squealed loudly. He licked a stripe up her neck eliciting a shiver before he bit down on her neck. A little nip so she knew she was his that was all it was. His wolf was itching to do more, to taste more blood like it had before. His wolf was eager to strip her bare and let her run a little, Monroe was more than tempted by what the wolf was urging him to do.

Alice groaned beneath him. Unzipping her hoodie and baring her neck to him again for him to mark. He watched her eyelids flutter a little as his cold hands made contact with the skin beneath the babydoll.

'Cold hands.' Alice murmured.

'Warm them up then.' Monroe growled into a kiss. Alice had just wrapped her hands around his neck when suddenly Monroe went rigid. Something was wrong.

'Get up.' Monroe growled at her. 'Someone's here.' He said protectively.

'It's probably just hikers Monroe, relax.' She said sitting up and nipping at his neck, a hand under his shirt.

'Alice, it's not hikers.' Monroe said quietly. 'Get up.' He said again.

'Are you serious?' Alice joked but she watched the expression on his face, eyes red and claws out that had nothing to do with arousal. 'Ok let's go.' She said. Monroe pulled her up from the earth and she zipped the hoodie up as they began walking towards the trail. When they were just over a foot away suddenly two figures seem to appear out of nowhere, a blueish glow around them.

'Look we don't want any trouble.' Monroe said holding his hands up and moving to stand in front of Alice.

'Erm honey.' Alice said gesturing to the two people behind her.

'Look we don't want any trouble ok?' Monroe said as the strangers moved closer. 'Look buddy, you're messing with the wrong couple.' Monroe said a little fiercer this time.

'Look we're only going to give you so much warning.' Alice said, her hands were balled up and Monroe could feel the heat surging from her. Yet there was no warning when it happened, Monroe just felt a burning sensation across his cheek, he heard a scream, he felt like ice was taking over his insides and he tried to claw at the ground as something much stronger than him was dragging him away.

Alice clawed as hard as she could at the dirt not entirely sure what was happening. She managed to get away for a moment and tried to rescue Monroe, she lost the scuffle though as foreign tongues muttered things about her and soon enough her world was fading to black just as Monroe's had done moments earlier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I lied I apologise there will either be one or two more chapters it depends how I write the next chapter to be honest but these are going to be the final chapters of this story.<strong>_

_**I'd like to take the oppertunity over the last few chapters to thank my loyal readers and reviewers, those who encouraged me to keep writing these two stories, those who were there from the ver humble beginnings and those who joined us a little later. Thank you and I hope you have had as much fun reading them as I had writing them.  
><strong>_


	17. Chapter 17: Time for Fight or Flight!

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**Oh and thank you thank you thank you for the lovely reviews =) I really really appreciate them!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'Do you think he'll like it?' Ellie asked Melody as they packed away the music sheets.<p>

'He better had do, all the extra time I'm putting into it.' She smiled at her friend.

'Are you going to play it for him at the bar?' Ellie passed her the music sheets and Melody crammed the remaining ones into her bag.

'Yeah, I think so. I mean that's where he met my mom so I figured it would be a good place too. I feel bad because pops keeps asking me if I need help with rehearsal but obviously I can't let him in on it can I?' Melody said swinging her bag over her shoulder. She'd decided that this year, for father's day, she was going to do something really special for her dad. It was for her mom too but more for him. Melody had been blessed with (thanks to her parents) musical talent. Which was channelled through her piano and her voice (which it turned out was much better than her mothers.) it had been Monroe who had thoroughly encouraged her to take up the piano after her Uncle Henry had started her off with a small keyboard when she was three and now she'd thought of the perfect father's day present for him. A song, not one she had written for him. Her talent didn't stretch that far but one she thought reflected her feelings well.

Melody was fortunate enough to be close to both her parents, unlike Ellie who spent as much time around at Melody's as she could, because if she wasn't fighting with her parents, they were being overly involved in her life which she hated. Melody was closest to her father though and she often wondered if it was because of the Blutbad gene they both shared. That and her dad didn't seem to panic half as much as her mother.

'Come on we better get going.' She said looking at her watch. 'You want to come hang out at mine? Mom and Pops said they might be late back?' Melody asked.

'I can't, my folks are having this weird dinner for their friends or something. All I know is there's gunna be a bunch of old people I don't know there and I have to play dutiful daughter if I don't want my allowance taken away again.' She groaned and Melody laughed at her.

* * *

><p>Monroe opened his eyes slowly to find straw beneath him, Alice lay a little away sleeping. He jumped up suddenly. He could just about stand within the cage. <em>Where the hell are we? <em>He thought to himself as he looked around. The cage was made of what looked like crystal. He put his hands on it in an effort to try and break free and got a shock, not electric, more a white hot burning sensation, like daggers made of ice were piercing his skin. He pulled his hands away quickly and looked at the cage curiously.

Moans from the other end of the room caught his attention and he peered out of the cage to see they were in a warehouse, there were other cages, filled with couples and in the cage next to him the couple seemed to be having a little more than a good time.

'Oh dude, seriously?' he cried and turned away. He looked around for a way to escape trying to formulate a plan and then began trying to figure out where they were. Alice stirred on the floor again and he tried to wake her to no avail. He lay down next to her and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, trying to figure out where it was they were. _Lowen Games._ He thought and a shudder ran down his spine at the thought of it. He couldn't fight Alice, he'd tear anyone apart who went near her but he couldn't fight Alice, he'd rather die.

* * *

><p>Melody had been back at the house for two hours now and she was starting to get the feeling something wasn't right. Alice and Monroe still weren't back, the note Alice had written lay on the kitchen side next to an empty tumbler. Melody felt uneasy in the house because when her mother promised she'd be back, she meant it. Her father had never been late for her either, not once, in fact he was usually early. Melody decided after contemplating it for fifteen minutes or more it was time to call Nick and Juliette. She dialled the familiar number but there was no answer at home or on Nick's mobile. Melody was now panicking a little so she dialled the one person she knew <em>always<em> had his mobile on with that stupid too loud ringtone.

_Fire all of your guns at once  
>And explode into space<br>Like a true nature's child  
>We were born, born to be wild<br>We can climb so high  
>I never want to die <em>

Alex sang along to the end tapping his hands furiously on the steering wheel before answering with the hands free kit.

'Alex? It's Melody.' She said down the phone.

'Hey Squirt. What's up?' Alex replied as he drove along the road, the phone plugged into the loudspeaker.

'I wish you wouldn't call me that!' Melody said irritated.

'Alright Fuzzball what's the problem?' Alex replied.

'Seriously can you not think of a better nickname? You only call me Fuzzball because you found it hilarious when Ellie said 'laugh it up fuzzball' when I was teasing her about her hair!' Melody groaned.

'You gunna tell me what's up or are we going to argue about nicknames?' Alex chuckled down the phone at her. Melody felt a little foolish as she started to speak and yet at the same time something was eating away at her.

'Where's your dad?' She asked him seriously.

'Him and Mom went off to the cabin for a couple of days. Why, what's wrong?' Alex could sense the tension in her voice and didn't like it.

'Erm, well it's just Mom and Pops were going hiking today and there still not back. It doesn't matter I'm just being stupid they'll be home soon.' Melody felt embarrassed and stupid they were only a few hours late.

'When should they have been back?' Alex asked her seriously, he swung the car around and headed for Monroe's house, this was more important than a date with some girl at a bar.

'Few hours ago.' Melody replied a little quietly.

'I'll be at yours in ten minutes ok?' Alex replied.

* * *

><p>'Mmmhhh.' Alice finally stirred and smiled too herself as she felt Monroe's arm around her waist. Her head felt a little fuzzy and it was a moment before she realised that they weren't in the forest, that it wasn't the forest floor beneath her. She sat up slowly, head feeling fuzzy.<p>

'Where are we?' She asked looking around.

'I don't know.' Monroe replied looking downcast.

'Ew really?' Alice said as the couple in the cage next to them made some rather loud noises.

'Yeah they've been doing that for a while.' Monroe replied rolling his eyes.

'Well now I'm up we can get out of here.' Alice said rubbing her hands together.

'Alice, wait.' Monroe hissed as she put her hands on the bars of the cage and felt the white hot burn across her hands, that wasn't heat, or electricity, it was something else altogether.

'We've got to get out of here.' Alice rubbed her hands together.

'Yeah well looks like we can't.' Monroe replied a little snarky.

'Yeah we can, if I can just hold on long enough I can melt it, then we can get out.' Alice replied. 'Or even better.' She smirked at him, after everything that had happened to them for being associated with a Grimm. Alice had taken time to actually learn and hone some of her fire power. She had gotten well acquainted with what she could and couldn't do and just how far and wide she could stretch her power. All so she could protect her family if the time came for it.

Alice rubbed her hands together so a small ball of blue flames appeared, she blew on it softly and Monroe watched as the crystal began to heat and crack. She put her hands on the bars and hissed as pain shot up her arms. It travelled upwards getting sharper and a lot more painful, like knives. Suddenly something hit her and she was thrown back from the bars on the cage.

'I don't think so.' A high cold rasping voice said. Monroe growled loudly shifting into wolf form and roaring at the stranger. 'How sweet!'

'Monroe, I'm ok.' Alice said. 'I'm ok' She pulled a clawed hand into hers and he looked at her for a moment before turning back to snarl at the thing outside the cage. It was an odd pale blue and it's skin seemed to glimmer in the light, it didn't appear to walk either but almost glide along the floor, there were more of them around and they were all bald, bluish skin glinting in the torches on the walls.

'PREPARE THEM!' It shrieked and then sent orders out in a foreign tongue something neither of them had heard before.

'What are you going to do with us?' Alice asked. The creature ignored them though. Monroe put a hand on her shoulder. As they watched the things slink off.

* * *

><p>'No, Alex you don't understand pops is never late, not for me, not ever. He abandoned the bug once, pulled it over and just ran all the way home for me.' Melody said to Alex.<p>

'Come on Melody, they probably just got side tracked.' Alex replied grabbing a beer out of Monroe's fridge.

'Alex please!' Melody said. She took the beer out of his hand and putting it on the side. Alex looked to the beer and back to Melody. 'I need you to help me please, please drive me up to the trail.'

Alex raised an eyebrow at her for a minute. He knew exactly why Alice and Monroe could have been distracted. He knew exactly which trail they'd taken because it was the same trail that led into the forest, even he had to admit though that it was a little odd they were 3 hours late. Melody looked genuinely upset though, even worried, her brown eyes had gone a little reddish and he could see her wolf was itching to come out.

'Ok, ok we'll go.' Alex said. 'We'll go up to the trail and see if we can find them ok?' Alex replied. Melody nodded to him and sniffed. She grabbed her keys off the side.

'Do you think we should call at the trailer?' Melody asked him when they were in the car a few moments later.

'No need.' Alex replied. 'Dad makes me carry a bunch of stuff in the back just in case.'

* * *

><p>'There's the bug, I told you something was wrong!' Melody shouted. She was half out of the car before Alex even pulled over and running towards the bug, she steeled herself for seeing the worst and was half relieved when there were nobodies in the car. Alex pulled a few weapons out the back of the truck, a crossbow he slung over his shoulder, a gun into the holster around his middle. A bat in his hand. The window on the bug had been left open a little and Alex managed to open the old lock through it.<p>

'Your dad should really think about getting better security on this old thing.' Alex said to her.

'Really? Now! Besides nobody is going to want to steal that old thing.' Melody said as Alex looked around the car for something. Picnic basket was still there which was odd. Surely they would have taken that with them at some point. The food in it was still there unpacked, untouched everything left just as it had been when Monroe had packed it that morning.

'Something's wrong!' Melody said. She sniffed the air and let her face change a little. Alex watched her for a moment before she took off. He sighed and slammed the door.

'Melody wait up!' he shouted. 'Melody WAIT!' he called chasing after her. 'Melody!' he cried grabbing her arm. 'Look I know something's wrong too but we can't just go…'

'Wait,' Melody said. She sniffed the air again and stopped. She looked around. They weren't too far off the trail. She sniffed and looked around again. 'They were here!' She said looking around.

Alex spotted the track marks where someone had clearly dug their nails into the earth as they had been dragged away. His spine began to tingle, something was most definitely not right. Meanwhile Melody came back over to him with something in her hands.

'This is my mom's bracelet, Pops bought it for her on their first anniversary, she never goes anywhere without it. Anywhere Alex! It'd take a crowbar to get that off her wrist! We have to find them!' Melody cried, there were tears in her eyes as she shook the bracelet at him.

'Hey, hey come on.' Alex said and he pulled her into a hug, despite their age gap Alex and Melody had always been close, been very good friends. Juliette had always told Alex she thought it was because he was so excited when Melody was born. He had always been protective over her. She was like family to him.

'Your Pops' is tough and your Mom's tougher. They'll be ok.' Alex said, he sighed hard knowing that he was going to have to go at this alone, there wasn't time to wait for his dad to get back. There wasn't time to call for Elliot. Now was his time to be a man or a mouse, A Grimm or a Mauzherts.

'Melody, I want you to go back to the car. I want you to wait there for me.' Alex said standing away from her slightly and looking into her eyes.

'Dude, really? My Mom and Pops are out there probably captured by something and you want me to wait in the car.' Melody replied.

'You're 16, go and wait in the car.' Alex said sternly.

'Really? Tell me Alex how are you going to find them without me? The nose knows remember?' Melody tapped her nose just like her father did and Alex couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her. Melody watched him and growled a little. 'Don't laugh at me Grimm boy I could pull you apart in a minute.'

'Yeah right.' Alex replied. 'Your dad will kill me if you come.'

'Not true, whatever's got them might get to you first.' She said.

'Not helping Melody, and that's all the more reason for you to stay in the car.' Alex frowned at her. He looked a lot like his father, his hair was fairer though. A tint of red to the dark brown which came from his mother's side, he had the same dark eyes as his father and was tall like him. Melody scowled up at him.

'I'm coming with you, you need me.' She replied sternly. Alex sighed, and Melody scowled at him again repeating that he needed her with him. Alex didn't know what to do for the best. He didn't think he was strong enough to carry her all the way back to the car, not if she fully wolfed out. He looked at her for a moment and then shook his head, the same way his father did when he gave in to something.

'They went this way.' Melody said gesturing to going deeper into the woods. Alex pulled a flashlight out of the satchel he'd thrown around his shoulder. He nodded to her as she began to make her way through the forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Ok so I've had a few of you wonderful readers asking me about Melody and Alex. Now I never even thought about writing them as a romance tbh. I just wanted to showcase that they have this lovely bond because they've known each other all their lives.  
><strong>_

_**Would you guys want me to tack on something about them? An extra chapter, set a few years down the line? Or would you rather me just the end the fic the way I was going to end it in the first place?  
><strong>_

_**I'd like to take the oppertunity over the last few chapters to thank my loyal readers and reviewers, those who encouraged me to keep writing these two stories, those who were there from the very humble beginnings and those who joined us a little later. Thank you and I hope you have had as much fun reading them as I had writing them.**_


	18. Chapter 18: It's What I'm Built For!

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**Oh and thank you thank you thank you for the lovely reviews =) I really really appreciate them!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'What are they?' Monroe said watching the things moving outside again. 'What the hell do they want us for?' He said for the hundredth time. Alice was sat on the floor watching him pace. Every time she went near the bars one of the creatures hit her with a long stick that produced the same pain as the bars so she gave up. She watched them for a moment and something was niggling in the back of her mind. She'd seen them before she was sure she'd seen them.<p>

'I think I know what they are.' She mumbled. If she was right, which she hoped to god she wasn't they needed to get out of here, now.

'What?' Monroe asked still pacing.

'When I was younger my mum used to tell me fairy stories.' Monroe let out a laugh and Alice looked at him seriously. 'I mean actual fairy stories, about my ancestors or well myths about them.' She paused for a moment as Monroe sat down next to her. 'She used to tell me this story about this race of fairies called the Hyacintho Testa Fairy.'

'What is that? Is that Latin?' Monroe asked her curiously.

'Yeah, I think so, it means Blue Shard.' Alice smiled at him. 'You think my race is bad…'

'Thought.' Monroe corrected her and he put a hand on hers interlinking their fingers.

'Ok, thought. Fire fairies are supposed to be passionate, angry, you know but at least my ancestors loved. Blue Shard Fairies are supposed to be cold, literally, calculating. They are evil and don't seem to have a heart full stop. They like to keep bloodlines pure.' Monroe let out a laugh as she finished, he knew just how much fairy tales could twist something. He watched her for a moment as she stood up and paced a little rubbing her hands over her face. He watched her features tighten and he got a feeling that twisted inside his stomach.

'Why do I get a feeling there's something really bad about to come.' Monroe asked swallowing.

'There are a lot of stories about them and I mean a lot! Stealing souls and killing kids all that kind of stuff. Then there was one my nana told me it was supposed be all prince and princess rescue each other but she told me it was based on something true.' Alice paused swallowing, why was it so hard to tell him a story she'd heard a thousand times before?

'Alice.' Monroe said and he wrapped his arms around her waist in a comforting way. Alice sighed and swallowed again.

'The story goes that once every few years, they erm, they have this celebration of sorts. The celebration includes a hunt for new members. The ceremony is called Amatores Abruptionis which means Lovers Rift. The story says they go out into the world and hunt for couples in love. Then they make them fight other couples. Their thinking being that the two with the purest hearts who are most in love will fight for the other and those the couple remaining will be the victors.' Alice paused.

'Well, ok, I'm guessing there's more though?' Monroe asked. 'Considering they're supposed to be evil and all.' Alice nodded and it took her a moment to speak. She felt a little sick.

'Testa Fairies aren't just born they can be made, when a heart is truly broken and shattered. Or so goes the legend. So.' She paused again. 'So the story says, they take the remaining lovers, who think they'll be free and they make them fight one another.'

'And if they refuse?' Monroe asked.

'They kill one of them anyway and convert the other.' Alice replied. 'It's powerful magic, old school stuff, really old school. They're tougher to kill than anything you've seen. You can't just tear one of these apart.'

'But they must have a weakness.' Monroe replied.

* * *

><p>'I think they're in there!' Melody hissed to Alex, they were high up a hill in the woods and she was pointing at an abandoned warehouse in the heart of the woods whose bottom floor was a glow with activity. 'What the hell is that?' Melody asked as she watched two odd blue creatures walking outside the entrance.<p>

'I think I know.' Alex replied.

'Really?' Melody asked him surprise etched across her face because Alex wasn't exactly the best student in the world.

'Yeah, look.' Alex pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures, Melody snickered a little at some of them, various nights out Alex had been on with his friends. He stopped and showed her a few pictures he'd taken of things in the trailer. 'I found this in one of the draws and I wanted to ask my dad about it.' The picture was off a thin diamond like shard, it was shaped like a stake.

'I looked in the books. There was one buried way at the back trailer in between two other books. I think it was Marie's handwriting. It didn't say much just that they'd come across one and it was hard to kill. Really hard, they're like made of diamonds or something but they have a week spot. Yours is the bottom of you back right?' Alex said to Melody who nodded. 'These things, its right in between the shoulder blades if you can get em there they shatter.'

* * *

><p>'Prepare them!' A raspy voice said again flicking a lazy hand toward Monroe and Alice's cage.<p>

'Oh man, this is so stupid and such a bad idea.' He said he turned Alice to face him and words seem to fail him. 'If we get out of here, if we make it out alive, I want you to be my wife.' Monroe said.

'What?' Alice replied.

'I want you to marry me.' Monroe said.

'Really? You want to do this now? After over 20 years together, you suddenly decide now? What about your family remember the big elephant in the room anytime it was mentioned?' Alice garbled.

'Screw em.' Monroe said rushed. 'I've been thinking about it anyway. I want you to marry me Alice. No we don't need to get married but I want us to.'

'I don't think now is really the right time…' Alice said as the guards came closer.

'There's never going to be a right time. Just say yes will you unless… unless you don't want to, I mean I just thought.' Monroe began.

'Of course I want to.' Alice replied her eyes sparkling she pulled him into a kiss. 'What are you doing?' she asked as he broke away from her and starting hunting around on the floor.

'I don't have a ring.' He said and he took her hand and held it up for a moment, tying a piece of straw around where a ring should have gone. He nodded in that familiar way, just a smile and a nod of the head.

* * *

><p>'How the hell are going to get in there?' Melody asked.<p>

'I think you should sit this one out.' Alex replied and Melody growled at him.

'Have you ever broken someone's neck?' Alex asked her after a moment's pause.

'No, but I'm a fast learner.' Melody replied seriously.

'You're going to need channel your inner Blutbad big time, fuzzball.' Alex replied keeping his eyes on the blue things at the door. 'You'll be a lot stronhger than me. If you twist the head it should fall off and they'll not shatter, but well at least they'll be dead.'

'So what? I go around back.' Melody asked him.

'And I'll be the bait.' Alex replied with a nod.

* * *

><p>'You should join us.' A raspy cold voice said, it was high and rough like the noise was coming through the things nose.<p>

Alice and Monroe were stood before a king, a large warehouse room, a cage much larger than the ones they'd been held in sat in the centre. A hundred or more soldiers surrounded the place and there seemed to be a subdued level of excitement clouding the air.

Alice's body temperature was rapidly rising, a haze coming over her eyes. Those cuffs they had on her weren't going to last long. She broke free of them and turned with a hand that was burning hot like molten lava she punched the thing holding her hard and then the one next to it. All that mattered was destroying them, it was an instinct, one she'd never felt before but one that caused lava to course through her veins. One hand went straight through its diamond shell to find that the crystal like appearance of the skin ran all the way through she opened her hand inside the creature and it exploded. As another two glided towards her she pushed a ball of blue flame towards them and they too exploded.

There was a high laugh from behind her and she turned to see one of the creatures had Monroe's neck in his hand. She shook her head and her eyes which had turned a glassy black like her mother's did when she was using her fire power, returned to normal.

'Calm yourself child or we shall put the dog down.' The voice said again. 'You should join us. Our families need not be at war child. You could help us. A heart of fire to match an army of ice.' He put a hand on Alice's face and she turned away from him. The things had no distinguishing features, they were almost faceless, no eyes but a dip in the skull where they should have been. A mouth that was merely a slit in their heads and oddly enough to slits which she guessed was supposed to replicate a nose.

'No. Very well then.' He added. He sat back lazily on a throne made of twisted metal. 'Do you love this dog?'

Alice bit back a retort about the fact Monroe was not a dog and instead she steeled herself in the hope she could save him. She looked over to him and fingered the place where the straw ring had been.

'No. No I don't.' Alice said. A laugh echoed off the walls of the large room, off the soldiers, off the huge cage in the middle of the room.

'You see how she lies to try and save him.' The king laughed again.

'If you let him go I'll join you.' Alice said and Monroe face shifted and he growled loudly at her and the creature laughed again.

'You think we would spare this dog's life?' He laughed again and Monroe let out a feral snarl. 'Caveam EOS!' he cried loudly and though somewhat wearily two of the creatures grabbed Alice, fingers like knives around her arms, they threw them both into the cage.

* * *

><p>Melody and Alex high fived quietly at their success of taking out the two guards at the front. They were guards with no guns so they still had limited weapons. Alex and Melody crept in quietly.<p>

'There are hundreds of them!' Melody hissed.

* * *

><p>'No,' he cried as the guards made to throw another couple in with them. 'They will fight each other.' Alice swallowed hard and Monroe's eyes went wide.<p>

'You don't know me very well do you buddy. I'm a wieder! I don't fight!' He shouted.

'You'll fight or you'll die.' The king cried.

'Then kill me.' Monroe replied.

'NO! No Monroe listen. Listen. ' Alice said grabbing his hands and hissing at him furiously. 'Remember all that time, all that time I was looking for what I was, I was looking for what I was supposed to be maybe this is it. Y'know. Reapers are supposed to kill Grimm's right? Well maybe this is what I'm built for.' Alice babbled but Monroe wasn't listening.

'No, no I'm not going to hurt you Alice.' He said shaking his head.

'In cum spectaculum' The king cried. The crowd around them roared.

'Monroe, Monroe will you listen to me!' She grabbed his arms shaking them as his face changed rapidly shifting between wolf and human. 'I'm not asking you to hurt me I'm saying we need to get out of here.' Alice hissed. Suddenly the roaring and cheering from around them. Which sounded more like hissing than anything else, odd rasping noises. Quietened, a ripple passed through the crowd.

Alice and Monroe turned to where it seemed to have started from.

'NONE OF YOU MOVE A MUSCLE!' Alex cried loudly. He had something pressed into the neck of the King and was moving him closer to the cage.

'I WILL KILL HIM IF ANY OF YOU MOVE!' Alex shouted, suddenly the two guards who had made to move towards Alex on either side shattered into a thousand pieces and Melody beamed at her parents throwing the blue head in her hands towards another of the soldiers backs and shattering him.

'They will kill you before you leave.' The King hissed.

'Not true, I know exactly how to kill you and I know their minds are linked to yours.' Alex pushed the gun in between the King's shoulder blades and they heard the first crack. 'Do you know what I am?' Alex asked. 'I'm a Grimm, that's right a Grimm, now open the cage!' He said loudly.

The King nodded and one of the soldiers opened the door. Letting Alice and Monroe out who flung their arms around Melody. The King saw his opportunity and elbowed Alex hard in the stomach. Then punched him hard, sending him flying back. Melody tore herself away from her mother and father and with a Blutbad claw caught the King directly between the shoulder blades and he screamed loudly before shattering into a million pieces on the floor.

'Something tells me that was a bad move.' Monroe said as the soldiers around them began to crick their necks and a wave of anger mixed with freedom and a lust for blood filled the air. 'Awesome shot though.' He beamed at Melody.

'Yeah, The King was sort of keeping them subdued.' Alex said frowning at Melody.

'I'll let him kill you next time then.' Melody replied. Snapping the head clean off a soldier who glided towards her.

'No,' Alex paused as he caught one in the face with gun and then shot another in the back. 'Just don't kill the one that's keeping everything else in order.'

Monroe looked at Alice for a moment and smiled as they began to fight themselves.

'Monroe? Remember what I was saying a minute ago.' Alice asked him over the noise of shattering soldiers and pained screams. Melody suddenly screamed loudly and they both looked over one of them had a steely blue arm around her throat. Alice ran over heat coursing through her veins she disposed of it quickly.

'Go!' She said to Melody as a clearing for the door opened up. Melody shook her head. 'Alex!' Alice cried, 'Go! Take Melody and go.'

'We can't leave you!' Alex retorted.

'I'm not going!' Melody cried at her mom.

'GO! Now! I need to help your father!' She shouted sternly. 'Trust me!' She said a wicked glint in her eyes.

'What now? Any bright ideas?' Monroe asked as they stood back to back. A wide circle of soldiers had formed around them and they were watching them hungrily. Alice turned to face him.

'One. You have to trust me though.' Alice said.

'Why don't I like the sound of this!' Monroe replied.

'I'm going to get you out of here, then I'm going to destroy them. It's what I'm built for. It's what I'm supposed to do, fight them off.' Alice said.

'I'm not leaving you alone in here.' Monroe cried.

'Will you just trust me? I'm going to kill them all. I can't do it with you in here Monroe. I might end up killing you.' Alice said. He looked at her for a moment and realised how serious she was.

'Ok, what do you want me to do?' Monroe asked.

'Go and tell our daughter she's going to be planning a wedding.' Alice chuckled and kissed him deeply for a moment. Alice started calling to the remaining soldiers who advanced on her slowly allowing Monroe to get away after shattering a few more of them.

Monroe looked back and Alice smiled at him for a moment. She closed her eyes and he watched blue flames engulf her for a moment before he ran off.

Alice knew she had to get so hot that she could shatter them all burn the whole place to the ground so there was nothing left and even she wasn't sure could do it.

* * *

><p>'POPS!' Melody cried throwing herself onto him and almost tackling him to the ground. 'Wait where's mom?' She asked.<p>

'It's ok, she'll be fine.' Monroe gulped not sure whether he believed it himself. 'Dude since when did you become such a badass?' He asked and shook Alex's hand who pulled him into a hug. Suddenly the warehouse exploded and Melody ran forward a little.

'MOM!' she cried loudly dropping to her knees in the earth. 'Mom?' she said slowly. Alex looked to Monroe who was still watching the building ablaze, burning to the ground, the building collapsed and Monroe shook his head, regretting leaving her.

'WHERE IS SHE?' Melody shouted at her father. 'WHERE IS SHE?' She screamed at him again.

Monroe closed his eyes and turned his back on the burning building walking a little away from them.

'She's there.' Alex breathed as a figure came out of the furnace that had once been the warehouse. 'She's there he said again.'

Monroe bolted towards her Melody following him Alice stuck out her hand as they approached her.

'Stop.' She said. 'Don't come any closer to me.'

'Mom?' Melody asked.

'I'm ok, honest! I just need a minute to cool off.' She smiled at them feeling a little weak and out of sorts. It had drained her having to wield so much power. Alex watched them feeling a little intrusive.

'Did you tell her?' Alice asked Monroe, who shook his eyes sparkling with tears.

'Tell me what?' Melody asked looking at them both.

'Seems like you're going to be organizing a wedding.' Alice smiled weakly at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm going to give you one last short chapter =) Just to round everything off =)  
><strong>_

_**I'd like to take the oppertunity over the last few chapters to thank my loyal readers and reviewers, those who encouraged me to keep writing these two stories, those who were there from the very humble beginnings and those who joined us a little later. Thank you and I hope you have had as much fun reading them as I had writing them.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Perfect Imperfections

_**Disclaimer: Anything from Grimm I don't own, which I guess is obvious. **_

_**Oh and thank you thank you thank you for the lovely reviews =) I really really appreciate them!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Father's Day<strong>

'This was Melody's idea not mine.' Alice said to Monroe as they entered vixens. Her thumb slipped over the engagement ring which still felt a little odd on her finger. A gold band with three red stones in it, Monroe had been and bought it about a week after their ordeal in the woods. The event had brought the family closer together and yet it had changed them. Alice now had a confidence in her daughter to defend herself. Monroe now cut Alex a lot of slack when they were Grimm training and had informed Nick of just how amazing Alex had been at saving their asses.

'Sixteen and she's already inviting us to bars. You don't think that's something we need to worry about?' Monroe said eyebrows raised.

'All I know is she said she had a surprise for you.' Alice smiled. 'And no she wouldn't tell me what it was, and no I didn't give her any more money to buy you a present so whatever she's got you is out of her own pocket.' Alice gestured to the barmaid for the usual and she obliged. 'Put your eyes back in your head old man.' Alice said to Monroe as his eyes wandered over the scantily clad barmaid. It seemed like the older Alice got, the less clothes those barmaids were wearing. The tighter the clothes got. Maybe it was just she was getting old, Maybe being a manager had made her a little more sceptical about the fact they didn't have a uniform at Vixen's which was odd because they'd been bought out by a chain restaurant a while ago.

'My eyes are only for you.' Monroe let out a chuckle and kissed her cheek.

'I know.' She smiled. Suddenly there was a cough from the other end of the bar over the microphone.

'Erm, Hi.' Melody said over the microphone, she was sat at the piano on stage the microphone on top. Ellie let out a loud cheer from close by and Alice interlinked her fingers with Monroe's pulling him forward curiously.

'Hey,' Melody waved a little nervously. 'So this is, erm this is probably a little weird. It's father's day as most of you know and I, god this is such a bad idea.' She said into the microphone and a small round of laughter rippled through the room. Ellie cheered loudly again and Melody smiled at her encouragement as Alice and Monroe pushed forward through the crowd a little more. 'So I'm not good at introductions.' Alice laughed as Ellie jumped up onto the stage sensing her friend's discomfort.

'Basically she's been practicing this for like weeks and weeks and weeks and it's for her pops because she loves him and the lyrics well I think he'll get the message. For those who don't know Melody's pops is Monroe.' Ellie gabbled quickly and pointed to Monroe. Then she jumped down off the stage with a gentle thud on the wooden floor.

'Thanks Ellie.' Melody muttered. 'Um yeah so..' she trailed off and nodded to one of the people to turn the amps up.

_I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
>If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before<br>But I have a talent, a wonderful thing  
>'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing<br>I'm so grateful and proud  
>All I want is to sing it out loud<em>

'She did that for me?' Monroe said in barely a whisper.

'We have got one talented kid on our hands.' Alice beamed and felt him squeeze her hand gently as he watched Melody playing, pride welling inside him and his eyes prickling.

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
>What would life be?<br>Without a song or a dance what are we?  
>So I say thank you for the music<br>For giving it to me_

Monroe beamed at Melody as she sung the words just to him, Alice would feel jealous but she didn't have room too because she was too busy feeling proud.

* * *

><p><strong>THE WEDDING<strong>

'…and that was why fire dancers in berlin probably wasn't the best idea I ever had for a bachelor party.' Nick laughed but both Juliette and Alice scowled at him and Monroe made a pained expression.

'And on that bombshell I think we should let the groom say a thing or two.' Nick said it was no use trying to back track and soon as he sat down Juliette hissed at him and squeezed his thigh a little too hard under the table.

'Oh man, erm, I'm not very good at speeches.' Monroe said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked down at Alice for a moment and over to Melody smiling. Even his family had turned out for his wedding. _For his wedding, _he still couldn't quite believe that. He was getting married and not just to anyone, to a woman who he'd already had half a lifetime with. A woman he'd raised the most beautiful daughter with.

'I suppose I gotta thank Nick,' Nick stood up and gave a mock bow and Juliette pulled him back down scolding him lightly, 'without his annoying habit for getting me into trouble I would never have met Alice. Despite all the times he's nearly gotten me killed that's one thing I'll never be able to repay him for so thanks dude.' He raised a glass to his best friend who positively beamed back.

'You know I'm not really big on the whole public speaking thing, so erm, oh man.' He rubbed his neck nervously and Alice could see him blushing so she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

'Cheers.' Henry sensing his brother's discomfort stood up from where he was sat and raised his glass shooting Monroe a wink, who sat back down in his seat. They ate and drank and then the moment Monroe and Alice had been dreading arrived.

'And now ladies and gentlemen, please raise you glass for the bride and groom as they at least attempt a first dance.' A familiar voice said from the stage. Alice went a little red, feeling nervous and scowling at Nick neither her nor Monroe were the most amazing dancers and when it came to anything like this they both felt more than a little awkward. Juliette slapped Nick playfully and he chuckled at the pair of them.

Alice took Monroe's hand and were greeted by the sound of Melody on the Piano and Henry singing into the microphone, there first dance was to a slow rendition of The Violet Hour. Monroe had suggested Constant Craving but that wasn't 'their song' if they even had a song, no that was Alice's song. Nick suggested ABC by the Jackson 5 laughing at Monroe because he'd been in the process of insulting Alice when that song had played in the bar. No this was apt enough. This was a favourite of both of theirs.

'You know we could break out if we really wanted.' Monroe whispered in her ear as he swayed on the spot a hand around her waist.

'I think people would notice.' Alice smiled at him thinking about how much she hoped the train of her dress wouldn't get caught under her feet.

'So? Aww man look how close the door is, we could just bolt out of it.' Monroe replied and spun her so she could see.

'I think Melody would kill us, and my mother and your mother for that matter.' Alice replied trying to concentrate on where her dress was and where Monroe's feet were.

'They'd have to catch us first.' Monroe said into her ear, almost a low growl and Alice shivered a little.

'Stop it!' Alice said biting her lip playfully.

'I can't help it, you look ravishing.' He said and he dipped her something she hadn't been expecting but made the people watching them give a small whoop.

'Down boy.' She said tapping his nose and allowing him to steal a kiss.

'Can we not just go to the room now?' He asked quietly because other people had started filling up the dance floor and the lighting had changed and Melody was heading over to them. Alice shook her head at him.

'We've got a few more hours here first.' She sighed, she genuinely meant that sigh too because she hadn't seen Monroe last night or the night before. If she was honest she didn't even care about the sex, even if he did look amazing in his waist coat, jacket and shirt. Which Melody had tried to get him to do all the way up and tighten his tie but he'd refused and batted her away. A wise decision Alice had thought because he looked so much better with that open collar. Despite that Alice just wanted to curl up with him. She wanted to put her head on his chest and bask in the fact that potentially they were now each other's forever.

'What are you thinking about?' Monroe asked trying to find her eye line.

'Nothing,' she replied shaking herself from the daydream, 'you were perfect honey.' She beamed at Melody who came bounding over in her bridesmaid dress, which Monroe had objected to at first because of the way it was cut. Melody was 18. Alice had reminded him and more than capable of taking care of herself.

Alice watched Monroe and Melody dance for a while and then incidentally Nick cut in and him and Monroe danced for a while which gave Juliette, Melody and Alex a laugh. Alice had never been happier. Even when she watched Melody dancing with Alex and realised just how grown up her little girl actually was, it didn't dampen her spirits, because in all honesty. She probably should have realised two years earlier when Melody had come to help save her family, but she hadn't.

Monroe carried her upstairs in the hotel they were all staying in. He insisted on it, as did Melody. Never mind the fact that Alice felt foolish as they left half the wedding party still drowning their sorrows and joys at the bar.

'You can let me go now.' Alice laughed as they got into the hotel room which had been decorated lovingly by Melody, or at least Alice assumed it was Melody. Roses on the bed, petals on the floor candles littered around awaiting a flame.

'Not yet.' Monroe said throwing her onto the bed then falling onto it next to her. 'Ouch!' he yelped when he landed on the thorny end of a rose. He pulled it out from underneath him and handed it to Alice who let out a small laugh and threw it to the floor.

'Oh man.' Monroe started chuckling and Alice propped herself up on an elbow looking at him curiously.

'What?' Alice asked. Monroe laughed again and she looked at him curiously.

'Just thinking about the first time you caught me doing pilates.' He chuckled at the memory. He'd fallen and been embarrassed and Alice had laughed for a good ten minutes none stop finding it hilarious. Apparently getting married made one a little nostalgic because moments of his life so far with Alice had been flickering through his mind all day.

'I love you.' Alice rolled her eyes smiling at him and flopped back the bed feeling tired yet extremely happy as she played with the ring on her finger. Monroe watched her for a moment.

'You know this marriage isn't legal yet.' He said kissing her cheek and moving closer pressing kisses to the soft spot on her neck that he knew made her go weak at the knees. Alice shivered and let out a soft moan.

'I think we should officially make you my wife.' Monroe said in between kisses as his lips met Alice's.

'Oh I think I've been yours for a while now Monroe.' Alice replied wrapping her arms around his neck and letting pleasure course around her veins.

* * *

><p>'Hey, you're not allowed that yet fuzzball!' Alex said grabbing the alcohol from Melody's hand. Ellie was currently very engrossed with Melody's cousin.<p>

'Surely I've grown out of that name?' Melody rolled her eyes at him and tried to grab the drink back.

'Nuh-uh, your dad would kill me, if your mom didn't get me first.' Alex replied. 'You'll never be too old for fuzzball.' Alex let out a chuckle and Melody scowled at him.

'I thought you were supposed to be 'cool cousin Alex'' Melody frowned at him.

'Yeah, maybe a couple of years ago.' Alex laughed.

'Where's your girlfriend anyway? Another one dumped you again.' Melody nudged him and laughed.

'Apparently being a Grimm doesn't have half the perks I believed it did.' Alex replied.

* * *

><p>'Hey, finally decided to get up then?' Nick asked as Monroe and Alice came down for breakfast, Monroe had a hand around her waist still not letting her go. 'The rings on now Monroe don't think she's going anywhere.' He smirked at his friend.<p>

'Aww don't I think it's sweet.' Juliette smiled. 'Oh hey, we got you something. We wanted to give it you now before you head home.' Juliette smiled and handed Alice an envelope. She looked at it curiously and turned it over in her hands before opening it.

'Oh dude, that is too much, we can't take that.' Monroe said turning over the tickets in his hands, two weeks in some English countryside lodge.

'Yes you can.' Juliette replied and Monroe made to protest again. 'No, Monroe, we got the tickets cheap and the lodge is free because my aunt owns it. Just don't wreck it ok?' She smirked.

'Thank you but we can't, I mean Melody, w-'

'Hey I don't need a babysitter!' Melody said snatching the tickets out of her mother's hand for a look.

'It's all sorted, she can come and stay with us while you're away, or Alex said he'd stay at the house with her.' Nick replied.

'Oh yeah because that's a good idea.' Monroe said.

'Hey you don't have to go, or you can take Melody but I'm not sure that would make a good honeymoon.' Alex winked at Monroe and Alice.

'EW really!' Melody said scrunching up her face. 'Yeah I think I'll stay at the house thanks.'

'That's settled then.' Juliette smiled.

'We ca-' Monroe began to protest again.

'Monroe, seriously, this place,' he tapped the tickets with his hand, 'big open wood behind, miles and miles of it actually; perfect for hiking.' Alice and Monroe looked at each other and smirked. Silently they seemed to settle it between them.

'Thanks dude.' Monroe said, Nick nodded to him but Monroe pulled him into a hug patting him on the back. 'Breakfast?' he asked and slipped one hand around Alice's waist pulling her close and putting his arm around Melody's shoulders who didn't try to shrug him off.

Monroe felt peace roll over him, this was a different sort then he was used to. It was like someone pouring liquid gold on the top of his head and it was spreading through his veins and out to the tips of his toes. Everything just seemed right, seemed to fit. It was him and his girls, because they were his. All his and he still had to pinch himself at times to make sure this really was all his. Looking back if he would have asked himself all those years ago if he thought he'd be standing next to Nick one day, still best friends, best friends with him and his wife. If he thought he'd be a married man himself and a proud father to go with that? He would have replied no way man.

Yet here he was, his life wasn't perfect of course it wasn't but who wanted perfect anyway. He had the best daughter he could have asked for and had found true love with a beautiful and wonderful woman. Yes Monroe had found himself the perfect little imperfect family and he was damn proud of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So this is it the end. The end of my Grimm fic hope you all enjoyed =)  
><strong>_

_**I'd like to take the oppertunity over the last few chapters to thank my loyal readers and reviewers, those who encouraged me to keep writing these two stories, those who were there from the very humble beginnings and those who joined us a little later. Thank you and I hope you have had as much fun reading them as I had writing them.**_


End file.
